RWBY Evolved: COMPLETED
by FanMic
Summary: When a young Wraith lost his family to the hands, claws, and jaws of the grimm, he'll (yes a he) have to survive with out the protection of his mom. When he meets Team RWBY and Team JNPR he tried to kill them, until Ruby 'communicated' with The Wraith, befreinding it. But how will the world react to this monster? Only one way to find out. (Views over 9000!)
1. A Wraith's New Begenning

**HEY PEOPLE! This will be my next crossoverish story and possible first chapter of RWBY Evolved! I got inspired by LeviathanTamer's story RWBY's Little Monster. Now don't hate about how I put the Wraith or the whole world of Remnant in this. There will be changes and if I somehow copied the story in anyway, dude I'm sorry. Now ladies and gentlemen, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!**

A not so safe place to hide for the moment. He had to hide due to those lifeless creatures. Those monsters took everything from him, his mom and siblings. It has been found. A large group has closing in on him ready to attack. It gave warning screeches and slashed to keep them away. It failed. The lifeless monsters got him surrounded in a deadly circle, clearly out numbered. A foolish young one pounced, and ended up getting sliced in half. That was when the other joined and attacked in all angles. He sliced everywhere having little success.

One got a hold of a tentacle making movement more difficult. It slashed downward targeting a bear like monster and missed. Said monster got the scythe like hand and pulled, making him fall to the ground. " _Now or never"_ He thought and unleashed his species' most powerful attack. Supernova. He started glowing blue-ish white and freed himself from the monster's grasp and turned to a storm of blades. The screech of the lifeless creature rather satisfied him and when all went quiet he stopped. Taking a look around he saw all of the lifeless creatures are dead and started to disintegrate. He was tired and hurt. All this happened only a few days ago.

 **2-3 days ago**

It was hard to get the hang of the warp but eventually got the hang of it. He warped to his mom and slightly looked up. They communicated through psychical brain waves and the mom nodded in congratulations. The mom called for the other siblings to get on moving. According to the mom they have to be moving because they are unwanted in this forest. Said siblings slithered in and nodded. They all knew the basic hunting moves, one of which he learned quickly. They stopped to see a lone creature. The mom hold a hand back to make her children stop, she readied and created an air tunnel and dashed to it, grabbed it, and returned in amazing speeds. The children quickly killed it and 'drank' it. **(Yes they 'drink' their food.)**

That's when it all went wrong. More showed up and attacked the mom. It gave a screech and tried to attack. The children could only run/slither away when more showed up with the screeches of their mother fading away. They heard a howl and the lifeless creatures gave chase. The three siblings threw out their copies and turned invisible. He hadn't mastered the move yet and so he just warped away. The siblings followed and made it to a cave. It was a huge mistake. An even bigger lifeless creature stung a sibling killing her. They turned and warped out of the cave, to only be surrounded by more lifeless monsters. The oldest two demanded him to climb the cliff. He hesitated, but did so, avoiding the monster's claws. Once he got to the top, he sniffed and it was clear. Hearing the screeches of his siblings that soon faded made him whimper. _"They will pay."_ He thought and went on.

 **Present**

He shook the memories off and looked around to see a huge cliff. Without any other good ideas he quickly made it to the base of said cliff and started scaling it. The climb would've been much faster if he wasn't so badly wounded. Replenishing the armor was his top mission. Hearing the howls of the lifeless, made him look back to the cliff. He hissed at the direction of the howls and continued his way. He kept on moving until he was stopped at the site of a huge structure. He sniffed and was shocked to sense other creatures. They seem to be sleeping, making matters a lot easier for him. He made the smart move to not attack to cause no trouble because he was outnumbered and explored the structure from outside. Hearing the sound of running water made him dash to the source and drank from it. Feeling satisfied he kept going forward to the structure.

He entered said structure and sniffed again, all clear. Curiosity has completely taken over his body and made a turn to the left of the strange cave. Or was it a cave? He could still see the outside and with the moon light shining his way. He once again went outside and saw the perfect place to rest. He went under a tree and hid behind some bushes and curled up. It was a cold night, but fortunately his body automatically glowed dim red, producing heat. He only wanted to rest for a while, but made the mistake of falling asleep.

 **Morning**

Team RWBY are late for class… again. "Who forgot to put the alarm clock!?" The heiress asked angrily, rapidly doing her hair. "Give me some credit for waking all of you up!" Ruby defended. "Yeah Weiss, it's not all her fault." Yang said putting her shoes on. "Would you stop arguing and start moving!" Blake yelled pointing out the door. The teammate have to argue another time, because they really need to get there on time. They four friends left the dorm, with Zwei barking good luck. The bark might've worked because they crashed through the door and landed on each other. They got hurt, but at least on time. "Team RWBY ready to learn!" Ruby replied saluting. Professor Port looked up from his desk. "Well I'm glad you came in one time but… will you do that during a school day." The professor with the awesome mustache (after Eggman's of course) snickered.

The four now confused students looked around to see that the class room is empty. "But I thought…" Weiss started, but got interrupted by the professor. "Well you thought wrong, now you are dismissed, unless you want to hear the story of how I caught the biggest Nevermore with nothing but a net." The Professor then realized that the team was gone when they heard 'unless you want to hear' part. Said team was walking down the inner porch. "Who was I suppose it was Sunday!?" The heiress yelled out. "Well you didn't and that's actually a good thing, Ms. Know It All." Yang said crossing her arms. Blake and Ruby snickered. Weiss turned on her heals and gave a dirty look at the blond. "How dare you!?" Weis yelled. Yang gave an innocents look. Weiss's face was turning bright red. "Wait." Blake said holding out a hand. "What it is?" Ruby asked.

Blake closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "My cat ears hear… breathing." Blake said. "Be more specific." Yang suggested rolling her eyes. Blake pointed to some bushes and a tree. "Oh, I'll go." Ruby volunteered. "Ruby wait, we don't know what's there." Weiss said, but it was too late. Ruby peeked through the bushes and stood absolutely still. "Sis, what is it?" Yang asked walking to her half sister. Ruby wasted no time in dialoging a password in her 'Scroll' and her locker landed a hundred meters away. "What is it?" Weiss yelled/whispered. "If I were you, I'll get my weapon." Ruby suggested getting Crescent Rose in scythe form. Her teammate did the same and readied themselves. "It would be helpful if you explained what's there." Blake suggested. Ruby shook her head. "I wish I knew."

Team RWBY got closer to whatever is sleeping. When they got a good look of the monster, Yang, Weiss, and Blake gasped. Whatever it was, it had no face what so ever, two sets of arms, two of which were giant scythes that could cut through flesh like butter, tentacles where the legs should be, spikes on its back, and the sharp set of teeth in the mouth. "Should we attack it?" Ruby asked. "Of course! A hideous monster like this could be a threat to our lives!" Weiss said. "Well it might've gotten here at night. If it was a new species of grimm it would've killed some of the students by now." Blake stated. The monster started to move. "We shouldn't risk it." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded and quietly placed Crescent Rose's blade on the neck section. She was about to pull the trigger, when something came to her mind. They were like a dream, not from her but from the monster. Ruby shook it off and turned her head to face her teammates. "Did you guys saw that?" Ruby asked. The three nodded. Ruby faced once again to the monster. _"Should I kill it or let it live? From whatever crap I just saw, it looks like it's been through a lot."_ Ruby was interrupted from her train of thought when a voice yelled out. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Team RWBY turned to face Team JNPR walking to them. The monster sprung awake and gave an ear bleeding screech. Team RWBY jumped back when the monster slashed the scythe arm. "Oh that." Jaune said taking out his sword and shield. "What is that thing!?" Pyrrha yelled taking out Milo and Akoug. "Whatever it is I'm going to go boom!" Nora yelled taking out Magnhild. Ren took out StormFlower and sighed.

The monster charged at the teams scythes ready to kill. Ruby smirked and used her semblance to charge at the monster. Scythes collided with scythe; with the monster having the extra arms advantage, it grabbed Ruby and through to the nearby tree. "Have they ever told you to not hit a girl!?" Yang yelled shooting Ember Celica to the ground launching her to the monster. It turned around just to get punch in the chest and sent flying a good distance. Nora yelled a battle cry and used Magnhild as a rocket with her riding on the pole. The monster sent out a decoy and turned invisible. Nora aimed for the head and brought Magnhild to the ground creating a crater. "Hey where did it go?" Jaune asked unaware of his possible doom.

The monster's shadow towered Jaune and it brought up the scythe to finish the Intruder. But Pyrrha won't let that happen. She through Milo in its spear form and landed on the shoulder. The monster yelled in pain, leaving more than enough time for him to stab it in the stomach, not making a minor wound. "What it didn't even went through!" Jaune yelled looking at the embarrassing scratch it made. The monster took off the weapon of its shoulder and was about to cut the one in front of it in half. Jaune was about to get cut in half, if Blake hadn't wrapped Gambol Shroud around the scythe arm and pulled it down. "WEISS!" Blake yelled losing her grip. The heiress nodded and formed a glymth to launch her straight to the hideous monster. Wasting no time, it freed itself and warped nearly dodging the blades. It screeched at the teams and got shot by a very powerful gun. Ren kept shooting to distract it. Yang used the momentum of the shots from Ember Celica and punched it in the back. The monster got up and dashed at high speeds and created a shock wave knocking everyone of balance.

"C'mon it's growing weak!" Weiss yelled. The teams charged leaving the monster hopeless. Outnumbered and out powered, it lost a lot of blood, and was too weak to use Supernova. All he could do was to wrap in a tight ball and hope for them to make it quick. "Wait!" Ruby yelled out. "What is it now!? Can't you see it will kill us if we let it!?" Weiss yelled. "I know but can't you hear it cry?" Ruby asked holding an ear. They stood quiet and it turnout to be true. "So? Everyone does it." Yang yelled. The monster raised its head facing the scythe welder. Ruby slowly walked up to it letting Crescent Rose go. The monster started to back away. "Ruby. What are you doing!?" Jaune yelled. Ruby looked back and held out a finger to make them quiet. "I'm sorry for what we've done to you and I want to help." Ruby said to the monster. The monster might have understand because, Ruby started to see pictures of its memory. When it stopped Ruby gasped in disbelief.

"So you're just a child?" Ruby asked.

It nodded.

"You lost your family because of the grimm?"Ruby confirmed.

It nodded again.

Ruby raised her hand to may touch the monster. The monster instead gave Ruby a hug, like its mom would do. "Wait so you tamed it?" Pyrrha asked. "It's a him, Pyrrha." Ruby answered. "Wait so know we have a giant monster that looks like it came from a kid's nightmare as a pet?" Yang asked sweat dropping. "No! We won't keep "him" what if Ozpin finds out!?" Weiss yelled. Said monster let go of Ruby and gave a screech, before collapsing. "I believe I've all ready have." Ozpin said from behind.

 **And done. That went a lot better than expected. I know that I've put the Wraith a HIM, even though their suppose to be female… OR ARE THEY!? I mean how do they reproduce in the first place, unless if their asexual. But look at Yoshi. We all call Yoshi as a 'him' when it's clear 'he' lays eggs. So to not go far, put the male Wraiths with a more masculine chests, because the Wraith in Evolve is female. I haven't played Evolve yet so sorry for the mistake. Also if you think Ruby "taming" the Wraith is a bit too much. (puts on sunglasses like a badass and crosses arms) DEAL WITH IT. PLZ review and tell me the mistakes. Now see ya later! (warps)**


	2. A wild Goliath appeared

**Hey, so I will be continuing this story, thanks to the reviews and because I want to do it. Also right now I'm listening to the Evolve rap by JT Machinima. And my favorite part is when the Wraith has the turn. Another reason why I chose the Wraith. Well anyway let's go!**

Both teams were shocked to see Ozpin and Goodwitch standing with tranquilizers. "That thing makes a lot of noise." Goodwitch stated pretending to clean her ears. "So I see that you fought a monster in school grounds." Ozpin stated cleaning his glasses. "Well yeah, but apparently he really meant no harm." Ruby replied. "Ruby 'he' tried to kill us." Pyrrha reminded, holding Jaune's head. "Anyway, we'll take it to the military base to study its… everything." Goodwitch informed. Ruby quickly stepped up. "No, you can't! Despite the extremely creepy features, he's still a child that lost his mom and sibling because of the Grimm. And besides, I can sense an aura." Ruby defended hugging said monster by the neck.

Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at each other. "I can't deny the aura part." Ozpin said looking at Ruby. Goodwitch sighed. "Fine you guys can keep 'him' and we'll help you hide it, but he threatens the school or the Vale, we won't hesitate on killing it."Goodwitch threatened. "Stand back." Oz pin said through a communicator. Somewhere around the school some Atlesian Knights 200s and Atlesian Knights 130s lowered their weapons. Ruby cheered as for the rest of the group, they are shocked. "Ruby my I ask you a question?" Weiss said with puppy eyes. Ruby nodded. Weiss sighed and flicked Ruby in the nose. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" The heiress yelled. The red head rubbed her swollen nose before answering. "I don't really know?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Heh, its official we're dead." Jaune replied freaking out.

Yang appeared right next to her half sister. "Look Ruby, I usually approve all your rather crazy plans but, this is the most dangerous and craziest plan you've ever came up with!" Yang yelled shaking Ruby by the arms. While they were arguing, Nora was playing with the tentacles of the new 'friend'. "Nora, stop playing with that. You'll wake it up." Ren whispered, fearing the worst. "You heard what Ruby said, it's a 'him'." The hyper active girl reminded. Said monster did start to wake up, with some pain. "Weird, a single tranquilizer can put an ursa to sleep for at least three hours and it took two." Goodwitch observed. "Well um, when I stabbed it…" Jaune started but saw Ruby glaring at him. "Um, I mean, when I stabbed him with my sword I barely made any damage." Ozpin crossed his arms. "Very well, we'll find a good hiding spot for our monster friend, but for now we have to get him away." Ozpin said. Everyone nodded and looked to see said monster… playing with Nora? "You see. He's now harmless." Ruby said striking her tongue out at Weiss. "Just because he's playing with Nora, it doesn't mean he'll kill us at any time." Blake replied. "That's why we got to show him that he can trust us." Ruby stated.

Everyone sighed and had the same thing going through their minds. "We are so dead." Before anything else can be done both teams had to take the monster (or Slash as Nora called him) outside the school grounds. "Nora I still can't believe you called him Slash." Pyrrha said in disbelief. Nora grinned in pride. "We can't just call him monster right?" Nora asked. The now named friend nodded in agreement. "Even with a name it's still a monster." Weiss argued. That sort of pissed Slash off and with one of the tentacles, he flicked the heiress in the back of the head. Weiss turned and glared at Slash, and did do make said monster flinch. "You know, I'm starting to like having a giant monster as a friend." Yang said chuckling.

Now having new human friends, a possible human enemy and a name, Slash followed the group outside of the school ground, which made him uneasy. "Now don't worry 'bout any Grimms attacking you." Ruby informed. Slash would like to thank them, but he didn't speak their language and he nodded. "Great, now we have to teach him English." Weiss whined. "Weiss why so negative?" Pyrrha asked already knowing the answer. "I'm volunteering." Yang replied raising her hand. "Well he does understand, due to how he reacted to Weiss's comment." Jaune reminded. Everyone snickered, except for said heiress. "Very funny. Let's see if you laugh when he eats you." Weiss said, unknown of the launch pad. "Um, Weiss." Ruby started.

"What!?"

"LAUNCH PAD!"

By know it was too late. "Ffffuuuuuuuuu…" was all Weiss could say before being launched at the depths of Emerald Forest. "She'll be fine." Pyrrha said. "Um, I don't think so." Jaune stated holding Myrtenaster in his hands. While the teams where have a heart attack, Slash picked up a different sent. It wasn't any Grimm but, something with more, fire power. Slash quickly turned to the teams and transferred images of the Goliath, Kraken, Wraith (which made more sense to the teams), Behemoth, and an unknown monster. "So you're saying that there could be other monsters out there that will kill us at sight." Jaune confirmed. Slash nodded. Jaune just fainted into Pyrrha's arms. "You guys go back, we'll find Weiss." Ruby commanded, grabbing Myrtenaster. Yang, Blake, and Ruby went to the launch pads and went to the dangers of Emerald Forest.

Slash stood there at the edge of the cliff thinking. "Should I or not?" Slash said in his mind. That was when Ren went beside him and tapped Slash's scythed arm. "Hey if you want to go just go."

Ren said pointing out at the deadly forest. Slash looked at him for a while. So he nodded and warped to find his friends and enemy. "Wow Ren, you are a good speaker, even with monsters." Nora complimented. Ren just smiled with pride.

Meanwhile in Emerald Forest, Weiss just got up from a pile of leaves. "Now I got my uniform dirty." Weiss whined, wiping some leaves of her hair. "Ok Weiss, no negative thoughts or else the Grimm will show up." Weiss said to herself remembering that her beloved weapon is gone. The heiress kept on walking until she came across some burned trees. "What happened here?" Weiss asked, seeing that this path was made recently. Weiss couldn't help but shudder. She's praying that the rest of her teammates get's here on time. Weiss stopped dead when she heard a growl. Slowly turning around, Weiss lost her breath when she saw red glowing eyes. Weiss backed away, and accidentally burned her hand on the still very hot wood. She thought it was a Grimm, but the thing stood up, revealing to be around twenty feet high, had spikes on its back, arms with three fingered hands and claws, a tail, and its whole body glowing a fiery orange.

"Well I'm screwed." Weiss said. The monster roared showing a glowing orange mouth and charged at the defenseless heiress. She closed her eyes, hoping for the best, and then felt a gush of wind. Weiss opened her eyes, to see being at the arms of Slash. "But how?" Weiss started, but got interrupted when Slash warped as far as possible, making Weiss a bit queasy. "Thank you." The heiress thanked, throwing up in her mouth. The monster charged at the two, but Slash placed Weiss behind him and gave a warning screech. Both monsters stared for a long time.

" _Stay away from the human you Goliath."_

" _Ha! I won't let a young Wraith like you stop me from getting a snack. So slither away before I make you dessert."_

" _Why don't say that to my scythes."_

" _So be it."_

Both monsters roared and charged at each other. The Goliath jumped in the air and aimed at the Wraith. Before it hit the ground Slash warped right behind the Goliath and grabbed a hold of the back with his hands stabbing the monster with the scythes. The Goliath roared in pain and tried to grab Slash. The Goliath couldn't stand anymore so he grabbed the Wraith by the scythed arms, slamming him into the ground several times. Weiss was shocked to see this happening. Slash managed to free himself free himself from the Goliath's grasp and launched out a decoy. Being dumb enough, the monster attacked the decoy. Once the decoy was destroyed, it looked around to find its opponent. With rage, the angry Goliath breathed out fire everywhere, burning anything on the range of fire.(bun not intended) Weiss had to hide behind a tree to avoid being roster. Slash seeing an opening, created an air tunnel and charged at his opponent and made an explosion.

"What was that?" Yang asked, rushing a Beowulf's ribs. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Ruby said, beheading an ursa. "We better go." Blake suggested, dashing off.

The Wraith was out strength, but the Goliath was out smarted. Both monsters were badly wounded, with Slash barely standing. The Goliath walked to him and smashed Slash to the ground. "It's over, you lost, and you will die." The Goliath said in the young Wraith's mind. "Not today." Slashed turned wight-ish blue again and warp out of the way. Weiss stick out her head to see what's happening. "What the hell?" was what Weiss said at the sight of her protector. "You are dead" Slash said to the Goliath. Said monster didn't had time to react because the last thing he say was a scythed arm going through his stomach. Slash blindly attacked the Goliath, hearing the roars of pain before stopping, seeing his opponent dead. Slash panted for a good ten seconds, then gave out a victory screech and striking a poss. The young Wraith looked over to Weiss and collapses in front of her. Weiss ran to Slash and patted his head. "Thank you." The heiress thanked. Slash in response grunted.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang came to the sight of the battle, shocked to see a dead Goliath. "What happened to it?" Ruby asked, pocking the dead monster with the poll of Crescent Rose. Weiss walked up. "I'll tell you what happened, Slash happened." Weiss informed, pointing at the badly wounded friend. "We should call Ozpin." The cat Faunus suggested. Slash got up, grunting in pain, and went up to the Goliath's carcass. "Um, what is he doing?" Yang asked pointing a finger. That question was soon answered when and image of how Wraiths 'eat'. "Well, that looked disturbing." Weiss stated trying to hold her stomach. "I thing Slash wants us to turn around." Yang said turning around. The others did the same. Slash, thinking they got the message, stocked the scythed arms to the ground and started 'eating' the carcass. When he was done, Slash shoved the team to let them know. "That sounded disturbing as well." Yang replied. Eating the carcass made, Slash's armor goes to max, and he felt half why to evolving.

Team RWBY and the monster friend had to face some creatures of Grimm, but they eventually made it to the cliff where it all went Weiss got launch. "How are we going to get up there without taking a long time?" Ruby asked looking up at the height of said cliff. Slash wrapped each tentacle around, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby, and grabbed Yang with his second pair of arms, and started climbing. "I hope he doesn't drop us." Blake said, grinning. "I kinda like this." Yang yelled from above. As they finally made it to the top, Ozpin, and Goodwitch were waiting. "Oh, hi." Yang said having a hand at the adults. Slash placed said blond down got the three remaining and put them down as well. "That was fun; I want to do it again." Ruby said excitedly. Ozpin cleared his throat. "We saw what happened to that other monster, and how…" Ozpin started. "Slash. His name is Slash." Weiss interrupted, pointing at said monster. "Well, we saw how Slash killed it and saved Weiss's life in the process." Goodwitch continued.

Weiss was sort of ashamed for not trusting Slash. "We also came to inform you that the area will be ready in about a week or two." Ozpin informed. Slash was wondering how this 'place' will end up. "That's great, but where will Slash be in the mean time?" Blake asked. Everyone, even the Wraith, went to thinking mode. Ruby snapped her fingers. "Maybe you don't need to build that place in the school." Ruby said. Everyone looked at her confused. "What about that abandoned storage building in the docks?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "But it's at the other side of Vale. How are we going to escort, Slash without everyone freaking out?" Yang replied. "Don't worry, I got a plan." Ruby said grinning. Even Slash had to sweat drop to this. "I have a bad feeling about this."

As they talked to through the plan, they were unaware that someone was listening, through a microphone. "So they have a giant pet? This is bad." Emerald said to herself. "What's bad?" asked Cinder, startling Emerald. "You should stop sneaking up on people. But anyway, look like Team RWBY has a mascot." Emerald said, showing said team and "mascot" through a screen. Cinder's hand caught on fire out of anger. "How did they tame that thing? It's bad enough for those other monsters destroying the robots, and now our worst enemies got their hands on a… different one." Cinder was continuing to rant went she thought of something. "What is it boss?" Mercury asked, eating an apple. "If they can take a monster, then we can too. Emerald, call Neo, and tell her that if any other monster gets across, capture it and let me know." Cinder commanded. Emerald saluted and did as told. "If you tame them, can I get the lightening shooting one?" Mercury asked with puppy eyes.

 **Oh crap! It looks like Cinder has plans with the other monsters, and Weiss owes Slash a big one. I hope you're ok for me to call the Wraith Slash. A bit cheesy and to basic, but I can't just call it, him, he, Wraith, and monster, right? Oh and that conversation with the Goliath, well I think that's how Wraiths communicate with other organisms. Well anyway, read, review and don't hat ok? We'll see you later.**


	3. Electrical Squid

**Wow thanks for the reviews people. For the ones that are questioning about the female Wraith, don't worry, she's eventually come. Anyway, to get stuff clear, the launch pad thing was in the episode "The First Step". So you could say that they walked for a long time. And about the place where Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are located, they're in a dorm. What I forgot to say in the last two chapters was that this story will be non canon… unless episode 1, Volume 3 is out before I go too far. Let's get ready to for this.**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR discussed their situation with about how to get Slash all the way across Vale without getting caught in the safest place they could think of… Ozpin's office. "I think it's best to do it at night." Ren suggested. "Well yeah, but what about the possibility of another White Fang robbery, if they spot Slash they could automatically open fire." Blake added. "Or they could just bail, I mean just look at him! It looks like he doesn't have any eyes. Besides do I have to remind you his big ass scythes?" Jaune said pointing at Slash. Said monster was just waiting patiently looking out the window. _"This place is a lot taller than I thought."_

"Watch your language Mr. Arc." Ozpin said from looking out the window as well. "We are aware of his size, and yet we managed to get him in here." Weiss replied. "Well that's because the school is merely empty and because Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch knows about this." Pyrrha stated. "Maybe we can move through the rooftops. We've seen how sneaky Slash is." Yang said, finger on her cheek. That's when everyone remembered how the young Wraith got to the school in the first place. "That makes a lot of sense. So when do we do it?" Ruby asked. "I'm afraid to remind you that tomorrow is a test day. I hope you studied." Ozpin reminded taking a sip of his coffee. Both teams froze. "I'm sure you did." Ozpin said slightly smirking. "Um, so we'll have to do it tomorrow night." Jaune said. With that the teams left. Ozpin turned to Slash. "Hope you don't get claustrophobic." Ozpin said. Slash turned to the professor with a confused look. "I meant to say that, I hope you're ok staying her for the night. Slash shook his. _"Just hope that I don't have to be here for too long. But the view is nice and this... 'office' has a lot of room."_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Team RWBY managed to get to Port's class on time for the test sitting right above Team JNPR. "Good morning class, I hope you're all excited 'bout your test today." Port said, sounding rather amused. The class groaned, except for one student in the back who cheered… earning some dirty looks. "Well, I hope you're happy to hear that today's test we'll be heading to the arena." Port informed. The whole class cheered and headed to the arena. "How lucky can we get?" Nora replied jumping up and down. "I hope its target practice; I just love the sound of how Crescent Rose shoots." Ruby said snuggling said weapon. "I hope it's a team test." Jaune said nervously. As the class went to the arena, Port called out Team CRDL down. "Ok, I'll be calling out each team, to fight a Grimm. Now I'm not going to be grading on when you kill it, I'll be grading you on how you kill it. Work as a team is your test. Extra points if killed on the time limit. Also, I'll tell you in what and what not to use. So Coco, your gatling gun is out of the picture." Professor Port informed. Coco lowered her head putting her gatling gun back to a handbag. Professor Port clapped his hand, and a cage with a Grimm started to come from the floor. The Grimm was shaking and growling waiting to be freed. "These are at random so Team CRDL, get ready." Said team pulled out their weapons and got to a fighting stance. When Port opened the lock, two beowolves came out sprinting to the team.

Team CRDL hesitated but did kill them. **(To freaking lazy to right their fight)** "A little sloppy, but fair enough. Next is Team CFVY." The professor called out. As said team jumped to the arena, Cardin managed to flick Velvet's head without getting spotted. Velvet really wanted to cry right now. This made Blake mad, and wanted to kick Team CRDL's butt. That's when Nora got an idea. "Hey guys, what if we tell Slash to scare the crap out of Team CRDL?" Nora asked with an evil grin. "Nora, that's a bad idea." Ren replied. "I like that idea." Jaune quickly said. "Not so sure about that. I mean he is like a ghost." Weiss added. "And fast, he got to you before us." Blake added. "He's the… the… he's The Unseen Terror." Ruby said with a witch voice. "That sound like a good nickname for his kind." Pyrrha said clapping at the creative name. "So it's a yes. I say he does it when Velvet is getting bullied." Nora suggested. "But isn't everyone else going to like, kill him on sight?" Weiss stated. Nora placed a finger on her chin. "Not if he warps fast enough." Nora said fists up.

"Team RWBY, you're up." Professor Port said. "Alright! Bring on the Grimm!" Ruby yelled with excitement, reading Crescent Rose. Blake Gambol Shroud to cleaver form, Yang got Ember Celica, and Weiss got Myrtenaster and set it to the fire 'dust' slot. Professor Port clapped his hands again, to let out a cage that was shaking like crazy. "Ok we're ready." Yang said getting into a battle stance. "Um, I suggest another one. This one is a bit… shocking." The professor said, showing some fear. "C'mon, how are we supposed to become expert hunters, if you don't let us push to our limits?" Weiss said, hand on hip. "I guess you're right Ms. Shnee." Professor Port said nervously. Before anything else was done he walked to the other side of the arena, and opened a panel to open the dome. This one must be vicious. Port opened the cage, but it didn't come out. Peering the dark cage, two, no, four glowing blue eyes opened, and it growled before dashing at the team. "Is that?" Jaune started. "One of the monsters Slash showed us? Yes." Pyrrha answered. The monster had two tentacles on its back that looked like to emit electricity, a spine that bursts out in between said tentacles, a long squid like head with a hanging mouth, with a lot of teeth, a tail, and hands and feet with long fingers/claws.

The monster roared, and then started shooting some kind of lighting balls from its mouth. "I never thought we had to fight this thing." Ruby said dodging an exploding ball of thunder. "Something tells me we had to eventually." Weiss said, remembering the encounter with the Goliath. The monster shot out like a vortex sending the team slamming to the wall. "You just had to open your mouth." Yang said, getting herself unstuck from the wall. "We'll talk about this later." Blake suggested doing the same. The monster charged at them, ready to strike, but Blake manages to hold it back buy shooting some rounds at its face. Yang took the chance and dashed to the monster, to punch it in the face knocking it off balanced. "In your face!" Yang yelled. The monster got up and flung a tentacle at the blond, shocking her and sending her flying. "Yang! Why you. No one can shock my sister!" Ruby yelled, running at the monster, ready to cut.

Before Ruby could do anything, the monster put both tentacles together, creating a circle shrinking in on Ruby. Ruby could've become fried huntress, if Weiss hadn't used her semblance to dash at her. "Thank you." Ruby thanked brushing herself. Said huntress looked back at the crater it made. "Oh crap." Was all Ruby could describe that. Weiss summoned a red glyph under the monster, that then the monster bursted to flames. "Now's our chance!" Blake yelled. The team grouped up, with Yang's hair all puffed and standing up with static electricity, and charged at the lightning monster. Blake wrapped her weapon around the hind legs, tripping it. Immobilized, Weiss and Yang dashed together, with Weiss stabbing it on the stomach, and Yang punching it in the back, shooting Ember Celica when so. The monster roared then the tentacles started to levitate, then the monster its self started to float in the air. Blake unhooked Gambol Shroud to not get taken away.

"How are we going to get him now!?" Weiss yelled. "We shoot it down." Ruby said, putting Crescent Rose in rifle form. The teammates nodded and started to shoot at the flying squid. The squid like monster roared in pain, but wasn't ready to give up. It opened its mouth and started spitting out some kind of tracking balls of thunder. Avoiding them, the heiress made a glyph right under the team. "Ready. NOW!" Ruby yelled. Weiss launched them and herself to the monster, weapons up. Before the flying monster cold react, Team RWBY got the hit, with Ruby beheading it. The monster's body fell, with the head rolling to the ground. "What an electrifying performance." Professor Port joked. There was an awkward silence. "Anyway I'm afraid that's all the time we have. For the teams that didn't get a chance, come to my class afterschool. You're dismissed."

The class went to their next class. "How did that thing get here in the first place?" Yang asked, trying to put her hair back to normal. "I'm starting to think that the monsters are from another planet." Ruby suggested. "Ruby don't be so ridiculous, they're must be from a secret government experiments gone wrong." Weiss said. "Alien monsters or experiments gone wrong, they are still out there, possibly reproducing. Sooner or later they'll be a threat to the kingdoms." Blake replied, crossing her arms. "Well I hope that the Grimms are actually helping to solve that problem." Jaune stated. "How can the creatures of Grimm help us?" Pyrrha asked. "Don't get me wrong but didn't Slash tell us that the Grimm wanted him dead." Jaune reminded. "They just didn't want him to be happy, like me!" Nora said smiling. "Maybe so, but we could try to communicate like Ruby did with Slash." Yang stated, still trying her best to but her hair down. "But she did it easily because Slash is still quite young and his species is the only one that has psychic powers." Blake reminded. "Let's have Slash be like our giant phone, he did have a small conversation with that fire breathing one, well I hope that was it." Weiss suggested. They headed to Oobleck's class, to see their tests arranged by the seats. "Ok class, you have the whole period to finish this test, if you didn't finish I'll give you ten more minutes after class, no retakes, and no cheating. Begin!" The hyperactive teacher said, a bit faster than usual. To fast in fact that it took a few second for the students to analyze what he said.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

The lunch bell finally rang, and the whole class came running out of the class. "I didn't get the last question." Yang said, starting a conversation. "Really? I think the 50th question was the hardest." Ruby whined. At least it's over now. Hey where's Nora?" Pyrrha asked to find the hammer user is gone. That was soon answered when Slash, came with said girl. "Nora! What the hell are you doing!?" Blake screamed/whispered. "To scare the shit out of Team CRDL of course." Nora said. "But, not now! What if Ozpin finds out!?" Ruby said freaking out. "Oh I found him roaming the hallways when I went to the bathroom, and I told our friend here to stay out of sight until I told him to." Nora explained. Slash nodded in agreement. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ok, he's doomed." Ren said, palm on forehead. Nora explained the plan to the team. "I got to say it sound like a good plan." Weiss admits. "Are we really going to do this?" Blake asked. "Yep." Nora responded. " _We are so lucky the hallways are empty."_ Ruby thought.

 **CAFETARIA**

Both teams had gotten their food and sat close enough to see Cardin once again messing with Velvet.

"C'mon animal, why are you not on your cage?" Cardin said, pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears. Velvet let out a small yell. "Cardin, I recommend for you to stop it, if you know what's good for you." Jaune said from the table across them. Cardin looked to his right, still holding the ears. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Cardin rhetorically asked, pulling the ears harder. "Well, I read an article yesterday that there's a ghost in this school, who was a Faunus itself. And if he catches you making fun of a Faunus it's have your souls, and it's called The Unseen Terror " Jaune said, trying to sound creepy. Team CRDL laughed. "You can't be serious? What's it going to do, scare us to death?" Russel said, laughing out. "Well it should've gotten us a long time ago." Cardin said, pulling on Velvet's ears one more time making her yelp. Nora looked at the window and gave the signal to Slash. _"Please don't fail warp."_ Slash said in his mind before successfully warping through the window.

Slash warped again behind the bully team crating a shadow that would make anyone freeze. And it did just that to Team CRNL. Cardin turned around and let go of Velvet, who was afraid as well. "Um, nice ghost." Cardin said nervously. Slash roared, making Team CRDL bail out of the cafeteria. Slash huffed and turned to Velvet, who is really afraid. "Th-thank you." Velvet thanked bowing down a little. Slash nodded, patted the Faunus with a hand and left trough the same window. The whole cafeteria stood in silence, until Nora broke it. "NO MORE BULLIES!" Nora cheered, followed by the whole school.

Slash looked back as he headed to the same place he met the teams. _"So that's how it feels to terrorize people. It feels like how mom said. I hate does lifeless creatures."_ Slash said continuing his path. He stopped to see, Goodwitch tapping her foot. "There you are. I hope you didn't do anything." The teacher said, showing some anger. Slash growled and just went pass the teacher. "You really have bad manners." Goodwitch said before heading her own way.

 **NIGHT 8:00 P.M.**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got ready to escort their friend to the docks. "I still wish I caught that on camera." Yang snickered. "I know right, I'm sure they shit their pants." Yang said grinning. "We got to hurry guys; I don't want to stay up for too long." Weiss said, placing some yellow dust on the slot. "Don't worry, we'll just go on the roof tops to the docks and presto, Slash will be in his own spot." Ruby said, putting Crescent Rose on her back. "Let's just get his over with." Blake said, loading Gambol Shroud. Team RWBY left the dorm and went outside to find Slash where they first… fought. "Ready for this?" Ruby asked the Wraith. He nodded. "Ok, follow us and stay as quiet as possible." Yang instructed. Slash nodded again and the travel to the docks begins.

As they made their way to the docks, they were surprise to see the streets empty… in a creepy way. "Um guys, don't you think the streets' being so quiet is a bit, suspicious?" Ruby asked stopping on an edge of a building. "I gauss you're right. But it's a good thing as well. No Wight Fang robberies are taking place." Yang agreed. "Still it feels a bit, to quiet." Blake confirmed. Slash feeling a bit uneasy himself, sniffed the area. _"There are humans and does… 'Faunus'. They are sleeping which is good."_ The Wraith said to himself. "Anyway, we better get doing." Weiss suggested. Everyone nodded and once again on their way, unaware that a certain robot is tracking them.

"I got that bitch tracked."

 **Who's that person? For the ones that do know, yes, they will be part of this story. Not sure who. I already confirmed one of them. But should I include all of them? Maybe one at a time. Anyway I hope you like this one, next chapter… it's going to get ugly.**


	4. Ecsort Mission

**I can't believe how many followers and views I have. You guys are amazing! Here's a quick Q/A and some stuff to clear stuff out.**

 **Question from AAAAAAAAAAAA: Aren't the monsters supposed to be allies?**

 **Answer: Yes. BUT, the Goliath wanted some human flesh to eat, and sense I'm sure they fight for food as well, that led to the monster vs. monster thing. (Turtle Rock, make it happen!)**

 **The Goliath, I put it was 20 feet tall. That's because it was a stage 1 Goliath, and derped about the number of fingers it had. The Kraken was at stage 2, because in stage 2 that's when the spine comes out. Later on I'll explain how they captured the Kraken. Now the question some might be wondering. HOW THE HELL THE MONSTERS GOT TO REMNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! You will have to read. OK people, get to your places, characters in position. Get that water bottle out of there! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

 **DOCKS 8:30 P.M.**

Team RWBY and Slash finally made it to the docks in record time. "That was a lot quicker than I thought." Blake said stretching her arms. "I know right. Let's get to that storage house before anyone wakes up." Ruby suggested, pointing at said building. Jumping down to the ground (with Slash slowly hovering down) they walked to the storage house. "Locked." Weiss said looking at the lock on the double door building. "I got this." Yang said taking a few steps back. She charged at the door fists aimed at the presumably weak wood. Slash looked at the lock and used one of his scythed arms to break it. Yang saw this and tried to stop, but tripped and face planted to the ground. "I saw that coming." Yang quickly getting up as if it was planned. They entered to find the place as expected, empty and dusty. "This place should do it. Needs cleaning but, no one will suspect a thing." Ruby stated sneezing because of the dust. Slash sighed and was about to enter to check it out, but felt a small pain in his back and got roughly pulled away. "HA! You thought you could get away that easily." said a voice from afar.

The team turned around and looked at some kind of harpoon attached to the Wraith. Ruby quickly cut off the white string and freed Slash. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" yelled a voice. "We could ask you the same thing!" Yang yelled fists up. Slash turned and got shot by a shot gun. Roaring he charged at his attackers, scythed arms glowing white. The unknown person jumped to make way for a stream of flames. "Let It Burn, Let It Burn, so that this monster can die!" another voice sang; out of tune. Making a quick move, Weiss made an ice wall in front of Slash. "What's the big idea!?" yelled a robotic voice. "We could ask you the same thing!" yelled Blake. Slash climbed the ice wall and landed on the flame dude. Roaring at his face he started to stab the scythes on him, but felt no flesh what so ever. Instead he felt some kind of sting, but it didn't matter now. "No stop!" Ruby yelled pulling on one of the tentacles. The Wraith turned around, and the attackers took the opportunity and started to shoot. "Die monster!" they yelled. Slash launched out a decoy and fled out of sight.

"Damn it! It got away!"A man with brown pants, and boots, an armored right hand, a seemingly robotic left arm that holds the flamethrower, on his back are two gas tanks that fuel up the weapon, he also has brown hair and beard. Wearing a white tank top and a belt with some accessories and a jet pack. "It's your fault that the monster got away, Hyde." said a yellow robot. It had yellow coloring, a right armed rocket launcher, a head that had a single blue eye, a number five on its chest. "Oh so it's my fault?! Well Lazarus didn't do much so I guess he has part on this!" flame dude, known as Hyde yelled out. "Hyde, Bucket, will you shut the hell up!" another man yelled. He had an Australian hat, a green vest that carried ammunition, some side pockets with more ammunition, pants with more pockets, boots, gloves, knee caps, a harpoon gun, a jet pack, and possibly one of the best mustaches ever. "What Griffin said, and besides, you guys where fine without me." An older man stated. He was bald, and very pale, had some armored pant, spiked boots, armor on his chest, had some kind of glove that looked like to have electricity flowing through some tubes on his left arm, a sniper on his right, and just like the other three a jet pack.

"What do you mean ok?! I could've died!" Hyde yelled. "But you didn't… unfortunately." Bucket said, mumbling the first part. "Oh, you want to go you big piece of crap!" Hyde threatened. "You know what! Bring it on!" Bucket yelled. The robot and the human started a 'fist' fight, which annoyed Weiss big time. "Should we stop them?" Blake whispered. "I want to know how long they last." Ruby responded. But unfortunately and shockingly, the three men and robot, looked at the four girls. "And what the fuck, where you thinking about protecting that monster!?" Lazarus yelled. "Well, what the fuck where you thinking of killing that monster!?" Yang yelled back. "Because it could mean the destruction of your planet!" Griffin yelled. There was a small awkward pause. "You mean Slash, the one that saved my life!?" Weiss yelled. The men and robot looked at each other and started to laugh. "What's so 'bout him save her life." Blakeyelled. "I… can't believe you named a Wraith 'Slash'." Hyde said laughing some more. "The possibility for a Wraith to save someone is -100%!" Bucket said. "Wait so his kind is called 'Wraith'?" Ruby asked, almost ignoring the laughter. "Ok, it's clear that you girls are clueless. Oh but where are our manners. My name if Hyde and this is Lazarus." Hyde introduced himself pointing to the Medic. "Griffin and piece of crap." Said people nodded, and Bucket corrected by saying his real name.

"Ok, good. My name is Weiss, and this is Yang, Blake, and Crater Face." Weiss introduced, with Ruby puffing her cheeks. "To get back on track, what do you mean by 'the destruction of our world'? Are you aliens?" Ruby asked. "Well, in certain ways we are aliens. And that Wraith is an alien, from which we don't know the origins from." Bucket said. "And that's why you wanted to kill him?" Blake replied. "Yep, it's our job, and damn do we love it!" Griffin yelled, shooting a random shot gun in the air. "So tell us more about these… Wraiths." Blake said. "Ha! They're the least of our problems. We found out that there are Goliaths, Krakens, Behemoths, and a monster that we can't name yet too." Lazarus said. "Wait let me guess, the Kraken is the lightning shooting one right?" Yang said. "That's right. How did you know about it?" Griffin asked. "We fought one earlier today. And the name and appearance kinda gives it away." Ruby said. "It looks like we got a smart one. So tell us, how did you 'tame' the untamable?" Hyde asked. "What?" Ruby looked confused. "He's referring to Slash." Yang reminded, whispering to the leader's ear. "Oh, um, you could say that he "communicated" with me." Ruby answered. "That sounds stupid." Bucket said. "What do you mean stupid!?" Yang yelled at the robot. "Well I thought you had it, locked in chains, and, maybe tortured it until it obeyed you." Bucket replied. "That sounds so inhuman!" Weiss yelled.

"It isn't our fault that's how it ended up. Besides, it would've killed us if we gave it the chance." Griffin said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, it got away and we got to burn that bitch!" Hyde reminded. "No one is burning anyone! We won't let you kill our friend!" Blake said. "You girls are so dumb." Bucket started." Look, Wraiths are smart, and it wants to gain your trust, and once you give your back on it, bam, it'll slice through you like butter." Griffin finished pretending to cut Lazarus's throat. One cue, said monster grabbed the Trapper and disappeared. "SHIT! C'mon guys let's go!" Hyde instructed. The team nodded and flew to where the Wraith fled. "You don't think what they said is true… right!" Yang asked. "I hope not." Blake responded. With that Team RWBY followed the strange new… 'aliens'.

When they got there, they found Griffin… dead. "You see what we meant!" Hyde yelled pointing at the dead body. Ruby was shocked to see this. "I'm sorry." Was all that Ruby could say before looking down at her feet. "You are lucky we brought Lazarus with us on this mission." Bucket said. "What do you mean?" Blake asked. On cue Lazarus readied his glove. "Get ready to get your minds blown." The Medic said before shooting a ball of electricity on Griffin's dead body. Like as if it was magic, Griffin got up. "God damn I hate it when you have to revive me." Griffin said, stretching. Team RWBY had their jaws hit the floor. "Yes, mind-blowing, I know." Bucket said. "Before you say anything else, this glove can revive almost anyone." Lazarus said, holding the glove. "But that can't be possible." Weiss said. "Well then, you just saw the possible." Griffin instructed. "That's why we got to kill it. Or else it'll kill us." Hyde said crossing his arms. Right now Team RWBY was in denial. "No. I'm sure he 'killed' you because you attacked him." Ruby said. "You are so gullible, 'he'll' kill you in the spot if you give it the chance!" Lazarus yelled. Right then Slash appeared behind Team RWBY startling everyone. Slash just 'looked' at the hunters thinking of what to do. "I think he's here to just settle things." Blake thought. "I want to kill it so badly." Griffin said, trying to not pull the trigger.

"Look it's getting late; why not meet at here around the same time to discuss this… situation?" Hyde suggested. "Why not at Beacon? I think Professor Ozpin needs to know about you guys." Yang said. "Who is this, Ozpin?" Lazarus asked. "The principal of the school we go to. We are hunters too." Ruby answered. "So I'm guessing Beacon is that really cool looking structure on that cliff side." Hyde reminded. Weiss nodded. "Fine, but if that monster tries anything, I'll make sure he's part of my collection." Griffin threatened. With that they called a ship which landed and they entered. Ruby turned rather angrily to Slash. "What were you thinking on killing that Griffin guy?" Ruby asked Slash. Said monster, rolled his nonexistent eyes and slithered to where they intestinally wanted to enter. "Ignored buy a monster. Never thought that would happen." Weiss said.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned underground city of Mount Glenn. "Ms. Falls am I glad to see you." Roman Torchwick said while holding his cane. "This better be good Torchwick, I'm a busy woman." Cinder said, hands on hips. "Remember yesterday that you called us to capture one of those monsters? Well look at what we got here." Roman said clapping his hands. Some Atlesian Paladins-290's came in dragging a Goliath, Kraken, and a big monster. Its skin looked like rocks, had huge tusks, five eyes, and long tail. The spine hover was still visible, and the organs seemed exposed at all time. "You guys did well." Cinder acknowledged. The monsters are struggling to get free, but it failed. "The best part of it, is that it can like change its surroundings." Roman said. Cinder chuckled. "Maybe we should start out easy. Why not the fire breathing one?" Cinder said walking to the Goliath. The monster managed to get its mouth free and launched a stream of flames at Cinder. Cinder smirked and walked by the flames like it was nothing. Once there, cinder gave the Goliath a flame punch to the face. "Know listen carefully. If you don't do my every command you will be hanged on a wall. You get that!" Cinder yelled, punching it several more times. The Kraken and Behemoth watched as the human repeatedly punched an ally.

After a few seconds the Goliath nodded and fell unconscious. "Ok who's next?" Cinder said walking to the Kraken.

 **Damn girl! You got to chill! So how was the chapter? I think I exaggerated on Cinder's character a bit too much. Anyway sorry for taking so long on making a shorter chapter. Writer's Block man, we've all been through it at least once right? So hope you guys are glad that I put our favorite Trapper. See ya next time and I'm out!**


	5. A new team in town

**I'm back britches! I really hope you liked the shorter chapter. This one I'll assure you that it'll be longer. I'm happy to say that the tier five hunters and the fifth monster are coming soon. Well according to my FREAKING PS4! Yes, I got a PS4, and let me say that the Wraith is a lot harder to control then I thought but, hey, still pretty fun. Enjoy the chapter and just to let you know, yes sense the tier five hunters are coming soon and the monster, expect them in the future.**

 **PROFESSOR PORT'S CLASS**

In Professor Port's class, the old man was once again telling one of his stories, which are possibly made up. "Why won't he stop?" Yang grumbled. "That's one of the greatest mysteries of Remnant." Ruby joked, snickering. Blake looked to Team CRDL and smiled. They have avoided Velvet the whole day. "I'm glad Nora came up with that plan." Blake whispered. A few more minutes have past, when the alarm suddenly went off. Instinctively, the students and teachers ran to their lockers/desks/rooms to get their weapons. "I'm actually glad the alarm went off." Yang stated, getting Ember Celica. "This is serious Yang no time to be thanking anything, what is there's one of those monsters made all the way here." Weiss said, switching to the fire slot on Myrtenaster. "You don't think its Slash right?" Blake asked, putting Gambol Shroud on her back. "Not so likely. I mean he has been through a lot so my best gauss is that he's… resting." Ruby slowed down to see a giant spaceship landing in the huge opening in front of the school. "I so called it! Aliens!" Some random kid yelled.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Almost the whole school and staff where at the base of the ship. "What do you think it is Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked, getting ready to attack. "I don't know Glynda, but if it's foe then we attack." Ozpin responded. The ship started to open from the back, releasing steam, and shinning a huge light. From that steam, a bulky figure started to show, then came out three more, then even more, until it showed seven figures with one looking like a giant dog, two others glowing red, and one holding what looked like a bird. The students and teachers had their weapons ready. One figure stepped forward to reveal… a human? He had a pair of black boots, long pants with knee caps, a supply belt, and a winter jacket with some kind symbol on his right shoulder. Everyone was confused. The man cleared his throat and called out loud enough so that the whole group of student and teachers could hear. "Is Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Crater Face here?" The man yelled. Everyone stepped aside to reveal Team RWBY looking confused. "Good, now who is Professor Ozpin?" Another figure asked, reveling to be Griffin. Team RWBY and Ozpin stepped forward. "My name is Ruby by the way." The red head corrected puffing her cheeks.

"Ahem, glad to finally meet you. My name is William Cabot, but just Cabot is fine." The man known as Cabot introduced himself. Glynda stepped forward. "And what business do you have here?" Goodwitch asked angrily. "I'm aware that you guys have a monster problem. " Cabot remarked. Ozpin sighed. "You may all leave, except for Team JNPR." Ozpin instructed. Everyone had the same confused look, especially Team JNPR, but did so anyway. "So you guys are the ones that Team RWBY talked about?" Pyrrha asked. "Yep." Griffin responded. "Are you aliens?" Nora asked looking at the ship. "We will get to that later, but first, we need to talk." Cabot said. The yet unknown figures disappeared to the ship.

 **IN THE REDICULOUSELY BIG SHIP: CONFRENCE ROOM**

The best way to describe the inside of the ship is this… BADASS. "This place is amazing. That weapon looks awesome!" Ruby cheered pointing at a random weapon. "You like it don't you?" asked a feminine voice. Ruby turned to face a woman. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail, black boots and pants with knee caps, had a utility belt, a blue shirt under a white button shirt, and a green cap with a blue cross indicating that she's part of the Medic class. "Um, yes, its functions look kinda confusing." Ruby explained glancing at the weapon. The woman smiled. "I can help you with that. My name is Diaz, but you can call me Caira." The woman know as Caira introduced herself. Caira took the weapon and changed it to its two forms. "This is my grenade launcher and it's also a healing device." Caira explained. While Caira and Ruby compared weapons, Weiss was talking to Sunny. "So, how long have you been hunting the monsters?" Weiss asked, with interest. "Not too long ago actually, I'm not sure if your days are the same but, I'd say about… a month." Sunny explained. "New at this job then." Weiss confirmed. Sunny nodded. With that they both discussed about their lives.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Jaune managed to trigger a conversation with Hank. "Yeah, my grandparents are the founders of the Mercury colonies." Hank explained breathing out from his cigar. "That's actually fascinating, my great-great-grandfather used to use this sword to fight in the war." Jaune started, taking out Crocea Mors. "But it isn't as awesome as your weapon." Jaune finished feeling a bit down. "Hey cheer up kid, at least it's better than having to use your fists, and besides, if it's from your great-great-grandfather, that's an even better reason to make sure, is at top shape all the time." Hank said patting Jaune's shoulder. That really made Jaune feel better.

As for the rest of the teams, Blake and Yang had a conversation with Griffin and Abe, Pyrrha and Ren questioned about how did they made their weapons with Bucket and Val. As for Nora, she made quick friends with the members Assault class. "Now this girl I like!" Parnell laughed, pointing a thumb at the smiling Nora. "This Team CRNL really needs to learn their lesson. If you want I can burn off all their cloth." Hyde suggested, feeling ready to burn something. "Or I can electrocute them." Markov said, having a smile across his face. "I'm glad you all made friends with each other, but now got to talk." Cabot said pushing a button for the speakers. "Lazarus, Maggie, Crow, Slim, Torvald it's time." Cabot said through the speakers. After a few minutes, said people walked to the room. Team RWBY already knew Lazarus. They greeted each other with Maggie and her pet Trap Jaw almost biting Jaune. "Daisy will get used to you eventually, but for now don't get to close to her." Maggie suggested, patting said pet. Crow entered with his Batray Gobi. "Is he your pet too?" Nora asked. "Not exactly, I'll explain it to you later." Crow responded, gently scratching the bird's neck.

When Slim and Torvald came to the room, both teams, Goodwitch, and Ozpin were shocked. "It isn't a pretty sight, I know." Slim said. "Let's just get this over with." Torvald suggested. "Anyway, I hope you are all ok with each other. For the new guys here, you are looking at the best hunters of the galaxy, known as 'The Crew'." Cabot started. "Bucket and I started this team of hunters to kill as many monsters as possible, Bucket." Cabot finished. Bucket nodded and placed his head at a monitor, which showed some videos of past missions. Everyone looked amazed. "We got that Kraken good." Slim said remembering that time in the Broken Mines. "We had tracked, that a few of the Goliaths, Krakens, Wraiths, Behemoth, and the monster we still can't find a name to, in this planet." Maggie instructed. "If don't do something about this, they'll take over it by eating anything if it looks good, and killing anyone that's an enemy." Markov finished. "Right know I'm going to show the monsters." Bucket said, putting images of the monsters. "This is the Goliath. Strong and filled with fire, it has no problem slamming you to the ground, or crushing you with a rock, or charging at you at full speed, or burning you to crisps. But I do the burning part better." Hyde said, crossing his arms.

Bucket moved to the Kraken. "This giant squid can freaking fly, and produce natural electricity. As for Team RWBY and JNPR, I think you know what it can do, the hard way." Griffin reminded. Bucket then moved to the Behemoth. "Now this son of bitch came recently. Just imagine a rock on a lot of steroids. It can roll to a ball of doom, spit lava, can grab you with its ridiculously long tongue, create a wave of destruction, and create a giant fucking wall!" Sunny said yelling the last part. Bucket then went to the Wraith. "You guys might recognize this monster." Lazarus chuckled. "And here's why we need to talk." Cabot started. "When Bucket told me about a 'tamed' Wraith, we all had come and see for ourselves." Cabot said walking back and forth. "I've been killing the monsters for a while now, and knowing someone tamed a Wraith almost made me laugh." Slim said. "Well we didn't exactly tame it, we communicated with him, and by 'we' I mean me." Ruby explained. 'The Crew' chuckled. "What kind of bullshit is this?" Maggie rhetorically asked. "I know it might seem too farfetched, but it's true." Goodwitch admitted.

"Do you really think you can contain it?" Torvald asked, clenching his human fist. Sunny reacted quickly and asked Torvald to leave the room. "What's up with him?" Nora asked. "The reason why Torvald looks like a cyborg was because of me. The reason why I did it was because he lost those limbs. All thanks to one of the monsters that escaped." Sunny explained. "Oh." Nora responded. "That's not the even the saddest part. His family is dead also because of a monster, that's why he became part of my team, for revenge." Cabot finished. "And everyone her has a similar story?" Jaune asked curiously. "Those monsters destroyed my home planet!" Maggie yelled. "We should change topic." Val suggested. Everyone agreed. Team RWBY explained what had happened to Slash and the reason why they helped him. "What are these Creatures of Grimm exactly?" Griffin asked. "They are soulless creatures from like the monster you're talking about, we don't know their origins." Pyrrha responded. "I think I'm ganna love this planet." Griffin mumbled, already imagining a Grimm on his wall. "And you think he won't escape from this storage house?" Hyde asked. "No… yes… maybe?" Ruby answered, realizing what the odds are. Everyone face palmed. "You have doomed us all." Caira replied. "Look why not we go there and check for ourselves." Nora suggested. 'The Crew' looked at each other then at the young teams, and at the same time said fine. "Seems reasonable, Caira, Abe, Hank, and Parnell, go with them and report afterwards." Cabot commanded.

"All right, I needed some fresh air anyway." Abe said popping his back, then quickly glancing at Caira. "Should we bring our weapons?" Hank asked, reaching for his Laser Cutter. "I think if you do, there will be a bigger chance for Slash to attack you." Ozpin responded. "Dang." Hank said. "But I think it'll be fine if I bring my grenade/healing gun." Caira said, already putting it on a lock. "Fine, just be careful." Cabot said. "Cabot, we have visitors." Bucket replied, putting images from outside the ship. "News reporters?" Jaune said looking surprised. "What should we tell them?" Goodwitch asked. "Everything except for the monster." Ozpin responded. "Ok then, see you all later." Parnell said waving a hand.

 **OUTSIDE THE SHIP**

The news reporters came rushing to the leaving teams. "Ozpin who are these guys? Aliens or are they part of a secret project." Lisa Lavender asked putting a microphone in his face. "I can answer that." Abe said, have the cameras face him. "We are a group of hunters called 'The Crew', and we hunt any unwanted monsters in the galaxy." Abe responded. "Are you here because there are those monsters here?" Lisa asked. Anyone who was listening right now stood still. Luckily for Abe Caira stepped in. "We decided to take a break and come here. We wanted to communicate with you guys, but our communication systems broke." Caira responded. "Yep, even brave hunters like us need a break." Parnell said pointing a thumb at himself. "Yeah, even though if we love doing it." Hank stated, seconds before he got hit by his Laser Cutter. "What the hell man!" Hank yelled. "Change of plans." Bucket's voice said from the ship, throwing the other's weapons and jet packs. "We got a distress signal back on Shear. For now make sure to have great time… see ya!" Bucket said before the ship levitated and left the planet. "Well then, there you have folks. We have brand new visitors, will you mind telling us your names?" Lisa asked. The hunter looked at each other and nodded.

"Caira, Medic, ready to attack and heal!" Caira introduced herself. "Abe, Trapper, prepared to trap anything in my way." Abe introduced himself shooting a bullet at the sky. "Hank, Support, get ready to hang on when I call and air strike. Also a licensed miner and demolition expert, here's my card." Hank said giving a card with his info to the camera man. "Parnell, Assault, ready to kill the monster at all cost." Parnell said, shooting a rocket at a random direction. "Thank you for not being her to take over the planet." Lisa joked. "Back to you Cyril." Lisa said before signing out. "That was an awesome intro guys." Yang complimented. "Oh shucks, why thank you." Hank thanked. **(Hey that rhymed)**. After settling in at Beacon and leaving their weapons Team RWBY and Team CAHP **(review if you got a name for team CAHB),** left to where the Wraith is.

 **DOCKS 2:49 P.M.**

Both teams got closer to the storage house where Team RWBY hid Slash last night. "I still think we should've brought our weapons." Abe complained. "Yeah, but the beer hear is amazing." Hank said, remembering having a beer along the way. "You are welcome for buying it for you."" Weiss mumbled a bit angrily. "Can I ask on what are faunuses?" Abe asked, remembering hearing the word somewhere. "Faunuses are humans with animal like feathers." Blake responded removing her bow. "Oh, and the reason you had the bow was to hide those cut cat ears. Why?" Caira asked. "Faunuses are being mistreated as an inferior class." Yang whispered at the Medic's ear. Caira made the 'I-wish-I-kept-my-mouth-shut'face. "Now that sound fucked up." Abe said, remembering how Slim was treated the first few days he joined. Blake sighed and put on her bow back. "We're here." Ruby said pointing at the storage building.

Slash was asleep when he heard the sound of the door opening. He quickly got up when he 'saw' unfamiliar faces and growled. "Whoa, there, they mean no harm." Yang said putting out her arms. "Not much though." Parnell mumbled. Slash must've heard that because he growled again. "Not helping." Ruby stated to the Assault member. Parnell just shrugged. Slash slithered closer, and lowered himself to be face to face with the hunters. "Wow, I can't believe I'm this close to a Wraith and none of us are trying to kill each other." Hank stated, chuckling a little. "See he's gaining a bit of trust on you guys." Weiss observed. Caira seemed a bit hesitant. "I don't know. I still feel unsafe." Caira stated backing off a little. Slash turned his head to a wall… he hears something, or someone coming this way. "Someone is coming!" Blake yelled/whispered. Everyone looked around and hid behind some large boxes.

"I swear I heard something here last night." A voice said. "You you're probably hearing thing." Another voice said. "Of course I was that's why we're here in the first place!" The voice yelled. Then the doors opened to reveal two familiar figures. It was Sun and Neptune. Slash was about to lunge forward until Blake and Weiss shook their head saying to not do anything. "I'm telling you man, something was here and it sounded creepy." Sun said shaking a bit from fear. "And look I bet it scratched that wall over their!" Sun yelled pointing at the scratched wall. Everyone looked at the Wraith. Slash transferred an image of him scratching the wall before falling asleep to their heads… and accidently did the same with Sun and Neptune. "Did you saw?" Sun asked standing still. "Ok I think this place is haunted." Neptune replied. "I'm calling Blake." Sun said reaching for his Scroll. Blake froze and looked at her Scroll, it started to ring. "Is just it me or is her ring tone ringing here?" Neptune asked. "It's not just you dude." Sun responded. "We should bail." Sun suggested. Wasting no time both friends ran away leaving a trail of dust.

Everyone started to laugh. "Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Parnell laughed. "Ok, I might give the Wraith a chance." Caira said, having tears of laughter in her eyes. 'We got tell them eventually." Weiss said smiling. "Yeah, but maybe later." Yang suggested. "But that doesn't I'll keep an eye on him." Abe said chuckling a little. "What did you called him? Slash, right?" Hank asked. Blake nodded. "Well Slash, I have a feeling that we might get well together." Hank said to the young Wraith. Slash just turned around. "I'll take that as a 'maybe so'." Hank stated, taking out a cigar. "One question though? What if… Slash needs to eat or get out?" Abe asked looking out the still open door. Ruby thought for a moment. "You really didn't think this through did you?" Parnell rhetorically asked. "We will have to go here during the weekend then." Ruby responded quickly. There was a long pause until Yang noticed something.

"Hey, where did Slash?"

 **Dunn dunn DUNNN! Where's that Wraith go? I will be asking you guys to give me some suggestions for this. Thanks to AAAAAAAAAAAA (is it ok if I call you Ax12?) I now realize that I'm raising more questions than answerers. SO expect a Q/A chapter soon. SO if you got any questions I'll make sure to give you an answer. Also, can someone tell me what Team CAHP should be called? Like, review, ect… BYE BYE!**


	6. Dust Having a New Use

**Hey you crazy people! How's it going? *waits for answer* Huh, I guess we can't communicate like this, nor can you respond back because by the time I upload this chapter I'll probably be in bed, and when someone reads this in the future. I just blew my own mind. The Q/A chapter will be coming soon, but for now, why not rise even MORE questions than answers? I kinda like this. *breaks to an evil laugh***

Both teams ran out of the abandon storage house looking left to right. "I knew we should've brought our weapons!" Abe yelled. "Ok everyone stay calm, he couldn't have gone that far." Weiss said, attempting to chill things out. **(Pun not intended… ok maybe a little)**. "Calm down!? There's a giant monster that looked like it came from a kid's nightmare on the loose!" Hank yelled. Yang snickered, remembering that she almost said the exact words. "Hey, guys take a look at this." Abe said, waving a hand to indicate to come. Everyone did so to look at the ground. "I don't see anything." Ruby stated. Abe rolled his eyes. "The Wraith left tracks." Abe replied, outlining the serpent like track. Team RWBY looked surprised. "How could you see that? The ground is solid concrete, not even EYE SAW that." Blake stated, making a pun. "That was actually a good pun." Parnell complimented. Blake smiled, feeling proud. "Keep in mind that we are the best hunters in the galaxy, so Abe had no problem finding the tracks." Hank stated. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Crow and his pet, Gobi, and Maggie with Daisy Ape would be the best Trapper I know." Caira complimented, unknown to her that said Trapper is blushing.

Both teams followed the track, when Abe hold a hand up. "The tracks end here, but they seem to take a turn… to that container over there." Abe stated pointing to a container… with the Shnee Dust Company symbol. Everyone, especially Weiss, froze when they heard the sound of metal being ripped apart. The teams ran behind the container with the possibly unstable 'Dust' to find the young Wraith opening the container with the scythed arms like as if it was paper with scissors. "Slash! Stop that right now!" Weiss yelled stomping her foot. Slash ignored the Ice Queen and finally made a whole big enough for him to squeeze in. "What's in this thing?" Caira asked, following Slash. "Dust." Yang replied. "That makes no sense to us." Hank responded scratching his beard. "They are crystals with huge amount of power. Each color represents an elemental power; they can be used as a power source and ammo. Like Weiss's weapons uses that function. Oh and some people might actually be crazy enough to "fuse" with one." Blake explained getting in the container. "And these are possibly unstable. If that stupid Wraith does anything to them, we will all go boom!" Weiss yelled. Abe, Hank, and Parnell looked at each other and took a few steps back.

In the container Slash sniffed some of the boxes. "Hey Wraith you shouldn't be here!" Caira yelled at Slash, pulling on one of his tentacles. Said Wraith didn't pay attention and with his hands opened a box taking out a bottle with yellow 'Dust'. "Ok Weiss it's just 'Dust' in its powder form." Blake yelled out. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Slash didn't know what it was, but just like a curious child, and animal he let go of it breaking the bottle letting the yellow powder go all over the floor. "What are you doing?" Blake asked. As unexpected as possible, Slash used his psychic ability and SWALLOWED the yellow powder. "Um, what happens if someone consumes this 'Dust' thing?" Caira asked a bit freaked out. "In a worst case scenario they would die after some kind of side affect depending of the 'Dust'." Ruby explained from outside. "Ok because, YOUR PET JUST SWOLLOWED A BOTTLE OF THAT YELLOW STUFF!" Caira yelled running out followed by Blake. The teams heard some roaring and heard Slash burst out from the other side. "What's happening!?" Yang yelled. Both teams ran to the other side to find Slash twitching and… somehow emitting electricity. "Whoa, is he emitting electricity?" Hank asked narrowing his eyes. "It does look like it." Weiss confirmed. After a few second, Slash fell to the ground. "Oh no, is he?" Yang started fearing the worst. That was soon answered when the Wraith tried to get up. "I almost had a heart attack." Ruby said clenching her heart. "Hey look. His skin seems to be changing." Parnell observed.

And it was true. Slash's skin seemed to become a yellowish color, with his forehead, back, and around the tentacles glowing yellow, the small spikes on his back seemed to have electricity flowing through them, and his scythes and claws appears to have electricity as well. "S-Slash, are you ok?" Ruby asked slowly approaching the Wraith. Slash finally got up and shook his head. _"I feel… great."_ Slash said in his mind feeling the surge of energy through his body. When Ruby touched one of his scythes, she got shocked and quickly backed away. "That was shocking." Weiss said. Everyone gave her the 'no-time-for-puns' face. "Oh c'mon, Blake said a sight pun, why can't I say one?" Weiss pouted. "Because it's always different when you say it." Yang responded. Weiss just puffed her cheeks. "Fascinating." Parnell mumbled. "It seems that this 'Dust' had an effect on him. And if he swallowed a yellow one, meaning that it's an electrical 'Dust'." Abe observed. "Then that means he can eat other ones to have different powers!" Hank yelled excitedly. "So, you said it's also used as ammo?" Caira asked looking at the Thunder Wraith. Hank noticed that Slash went to another container. "Now what!" Hank yelled a bit frustrated. Before anyone could stop him, Slash once again made a whole to the container, which then realized a foul smell. "What is that smell!?" Ruby yelled, covering her nose. "…Fish." Blake responded not minding the smell. Slash made the hole larger so that he can take some boxes out.

After taking two or three out, the Wraith opened them and ate the "ate" the fish leaving nothing but bones and a pile of blood. "That always makes me sick." Parnell said before grabbing Abe's throwing up in it. "Fuck you." Abe mumbled before getting his hat back. "We got to tell Ozpin 'bout this." Caira suggested. "Yeah, before I get sick myself." Yang said turning green. "Wait let me take a picture." Blake instructed taking a picture of the different colored Wraith with her Scroll. "When do we get does phones?" Hank asked, interested on the Scroll. "I don't know, but can we leave now before they find us!" Weiss yelled. Everyone nodded and headed back to the school, leaving Slash at that storage house.

 **A few minutes later**

"What the hell happened here?" An employee of the transport service asked his partner. "I don't know, but someone ate all the fish, and left the bones and blood." The partner replied, looking at the mess. Both men looked at the Shnee container and where scared to see to holes on both sides. "What could've caused this?" The man said. "Whatever it was, it was big, and seemed to have cut this metal like butter!" The partner yelled. "You don't think it was the White Fang right?" The man asked shacking of fear. "No, if it was the White Fang, they would've taken the whole thing either stealthily or by force, and besides whatever did this opened that box and took a bottle." The partner explained. "Our job just got more exciting." The man said still afraid. "Yes, yes it has, but just to be safe, we should call the police." The partner suggested dialing the number on his Scroll.

 **Beacon Academy: 3:20 P.M.**

When the hunters got to their prospected room Caira couldn't stop wondering. "Hey Caira you ok?" Hank asked putting out a cigar. "I want to know more 'bout this 'Dust', and its effects on monsters." Caira responded looking out the widow. "Well, we already saw what it did to the Wraith." Abe said, still not up to calling it Slash. "Hey where's Parnell?" Caira asked, realizing that the Super Soldier is gone. "I'm right here." Parnell yelled, from the bath room. When he came out, the teammates were surprised to see him without his suit, but instead on a red shirt, boots, pants, and gloves. "Now that's the first time I've seen you without that suit." Hank said. "Hey, I really see no reason to wear it… for know." Parnell replied. "Back on the subject, didn't Weiss said that the 'Dust' is mined?" Abe confirmed. "Yang also said that some mines are most likely abandoned because of the Grimm."Caira reminded. "And if any other monster was stupid enough go into one, kill them and eat the unstable crystals." Hank started. "They would ether die." Parnell continued. There was a dramatic pause. "Or get even more powerful and dangerous!" Abe yelled. With that the team ran out of the room and went to find Ozpin and or Goodwitch.

While in the run, Hank accidently ran into Emerald. "Hey watch where you're going!" Emerald yelled. "Sorry kid, in a rush here." Hank apologized, helping Emerald up. Hank said sorry one more time and caught up with his team. Emerald walked to her room and met up with Cinder. "It's done." Emerald stated. "Good, let's just hope that tracking device works properly." Cinder said looking through a laptop. And indeed it did. There was a red dot that was going through the digital map of the school. "Hey, boss I managed to get this thing." Mercury said from behind. Cinder and Emerald look to see Mercury with Hank's Shield Protector. "Mercury, put that thing!" Emerald yelled. "But why, if it can do this." Mercury said, pointing at Emerald and pressing a button. Emerald flinched to see a blue shield protecting her. "Mercury, what's the meaning of this?" Cinder asked getting up. "I don't know, but it seems to be a shielding device." Mercury answered.

Cinder smirked and walked up to Emerald. "Um, what are thinking?" Emerald asked, backing off. Cinder's answer was to punch Emerald knocking her to the floor. Emerald opened her eyes in surprise to fell no such pain. "Hey the bar went down to 98%." Mercury called out releasing the button. "This technology is awesome!" Emerald said excitedly. "And far more advanced than ours, we got to make sure to get them before they find out. Mercury, put it back where it belongs." Cinder instructed. Mercury saluted and left the room. "We need to find a way to take their weapons from them." Cinder thought out loud. "But how? You've seen that Parnell guy's suit. He never took it off." Emerald responded. "Was he wearing it when you put that tracker in this Hank's pockets?" Cinder asked, crossing her arms. The green haired girl shook her head. "Then that means he rarely takes it off." Cinder stated. "I'll figure out a plan to either take them when they're not noticing, or kidnap them THEN take their weapons to analyze." Cinder said, already feeling evil.

 **Ozpin's Office: A few moments later.**

The hunters had discussed the situation with Ozpin. "Yes I'm aware of that too. There have been reports of strange creatures around the world eating some of the livestock." Ozpin said, tacking a sip of his coffee mug. "Then the monsters are growing in numbers, we got to do something!" Parnell yelled. "Yes we have, our robots aren't doing much either. Most of them got destroyed the second they confronted the monsters. And some of the hunters and huntresses who volunteered to hunt them down… never came back." Goodwitch stated, looking down. "We can and will help; we are at war with them at another planet called Shear almost killing all of its residents and wild life." Abe said. "As you heard, they destroyed Maggie's planet." Hank reminded. There was a long pause. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, do you only go in four at a time." Ozpin asked, leaning forward. The four hunters nodded. "And you go only using a limited amount of protection?" Goodwitch asked. "Yep, we're badass that way." Parnell responded. Ozpin gave a sigh. "Will you mind sharing some of your technology with us?" Ozpin asked, waiting for an answer. The hunters looked at each other, then huddled. They finally broke up. "We have decided that yes, yes we will share our technology." Caira responded. Ozpin smiled and dismissed them.

Goodwitch touched Ozpin's shoulder. "We have to stop this before it's too late." Goodwitch instructed. "Yes I know." Ozpin responded.

 **Meanwhile**

It was getting dark in this part of Remnant and the miners are getting worried. "C'mon boys time to go!" The boss yelled. The miner picked up their pickaxes and pushed the mine carts out of the mine. "I'm glad this is over." Miner1 said. "Yeah, have you heard about the creature attacks?" asked Miner 2. "Who hasn't, they're appearing more often." Miner 3 responded. "There's also a decrease on Grimm attacks. Maybe for once the Grimm are trying to help by attacking them." Miner 1 stated. The miners agreed to that statement and left the mine. When they set foot outside The Faunus miner, heard a growl. "What does your bear ears hear?" Miner 2 asked. All he could do was point up. The miners all looked up to see a stage 2 Wraith hanging from the wall of the mountain. The miners could only scream, turn tail, and run. That was a mistake because it only made them an easier target. With the monster on close persecution, the miners had to get to the facility and hope for the best. They could hear it getting closer. "We're doomed man!" Miner 3 yelled.

Fortunately for them some AK-200 jumped in at opened fire. "Go to the heliplane!" One commanded shooting at the monster. The miners wasted no time and kept running. The Wraith got angry for losing its dinner and destroyed the robots. It was injured and it went back to the mine entrance. When it got back, it found that a Goliath was there. They both looked at each other for a long time. _"No luck. Those machines got them away."_ The Wraith said through its psychic ability. _"Don't worry too much about them. There's always more humans and lifeless to eat_." The Goliath responded throw growls. The Goliath moved its hand so that the Wraith could come closer. They both looked at the mine cart filled with 'Dust'. The Goliath grabbed a red one and the Wraith a green one. Both feeling the energy in these crystals, they looked at each other one more time, nodded, and ate them.

Both monsters roared and fell to the ground. When they finally got up, they felt even more powerful. The Goliath's eyes glowed red, its skin turned an orange color with a crazy looking pattern almost looking… savage. The Wraith now had a green coloration to its skin, kinda like bog. The monsters roared and headed to the nearest village.

 **Holy shit! Looks like the monsters now have different skin and more power. I hope this concept isn't too bad. I'm sorry for not putting much of the Kraken and Behemoth today, but I will soon. Did you like what I did with Slash? The reason why I put that the container was empty was because Slash came back afterward. He loves fish now. Don't you guys worry 'bout his evolution, I got something bigger in store for it. It'll be awesome I promise. Oh and the Goliath in this chapter is also at stage 2. Like, review, follow, oh who am I kidding, you all know what to do. See you next time, BYE!**


	7. A Trip To Remember

**Sup everyone! I thank you guys a ton for liking the Dust concept. To be honest I wasn't so sure myself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because… let's just say that Hank shows off his skillz (skills with a Z). Before I forget I decided to make this canon to the series, not today though. I don't know how, but I am a FanFictioner! A FanFictioner can make the impossible possible! WHO'S WITH ME! *all the Fanfiction members cheered***

 **Three Days Later**

It was a nice Friday afternoon, all the students (and hunters) are having a nice lunch… until Ruby thought of something. She pulled out her Scroll and put it on the camera and started recording. "Um sis, what are you doing?" Yang asked looking at her half-sister curiously. Ruby just smiled and pointed her Scroll at the hunters across them. "Hey is that thing recording?" Hank asked. Ruby nodded. "Hey Hank, do it for the Vine." Ruby said. Everyone but the Support member face palmed. Hank smiled and lit up his cigar. "Oh snap Ruby, better get ready to get your mind blown to bits." Caira suggested know what he's going to do. "You know I'm not just good at hunting," Hank started. "I'm also a good performer." Hank finished.

When he took a deep breath from the cigar, and then exhaled creating a ring of smoke across the table, making it look like a jellyfish. The Weiss, Yang, and Blake clapped, while the leader kept on recording. Hank did multiple rings in front of him, blowing others through them, while inhaling the old rings. This made a small crowed around the table. Hank made trick after trick, blowing everyone's minds and for the final act, he got up inhaled as much as possibly (not killing him though) and made the biggest heart of smoke towards Abe and Caira. Everyone clapped and Hank bowed. "Hank, I think you've out done yourself." Parnell congratulated. "Just had to do what I had to do." Hank responded. "And I got everything. It might even go viral." Ruby said, putting the Scroll back in her pocket. Although the awesome performance Hank gave, Goodwitch thought differently. "You shouldn't be smoking in school grounds." Goodwitch growled.

"Sorry 'bout that just had to do it for the Vine. AM I RIGHT PEOPLE?!" Hank yelled out, followed by cheers. Glynda sighed. "Just, don't do it again." Glynda instructed before leaving. Abe tapped Hank's shoulder.

"What up Abe?"

"We need to talk."

Abe and Hank left the dining room and closed the doors behind them.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" Abe yelled/whispered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hank responded innocently. Abe grunted. "About that heart around Caira and me." Abe answered, getting a bit ticked off. "Oh that, well I was trying to help you." Hank said, crossing his arms. "I don't need help from you old man. I got it all covered." Abe responded, shoving Hank. "Exactly what you said before the Aviary Disaster, The Dam Flood, the Medlab Catastrophe, should I keep on going?" Hank asked, giving a sarcastic look at the Trapper. Abe sighed in defeat. "Ok I get it, but not a word ok. You know you're the only one I actually trust on keeping this secret right?" Abe reminded, remembering all that events.

 _Aviary Disaster Flashback_

 _Sunny, Abe, Caira, and Markov had dropped from the ship weapons ready. After a few minutes of searching and battling wild life, they found the Kraken causing the trouble. Being fully evolved, it was a hard battle. "I got the dome ready!" Abe yelled out, throwing the dome. But unfortunately it missed locking three out of four hunters. The fourth hunter being Caira wanted to enter the dome, but the Kraken managed to get the sneak attack on her. Abe wanted to drop the dome, but the amount of electricity it took damaged it. Hearing Caira's screams for help didn't help at all, but Abe finally dropped the mobile dome. The Kraken ran off leaving Caira nearly dead. After that they managed to kill the Kraken, but Abe couldn't stop blaming himself after that mission._

 _The Dam Flood Flashback_

 _Abe missed by an inch with the tracking dart._

 _The Medlab Catastrophe Flashback_

 _Abe wasn't able to track the monster._

When that thing was settled, Ozpin called the Hunters with their Scrolls. **(Finally got what was needed)** "Finally some action." Caira mumbled.

 **Ozpin's office**

"You called?" Parnell rhetorically asked, as he opened the double doors. "Yes I did. Now remember what you said about the effect 'Dust' has with Slash?" Ozpin reminded. "Yep, I think he's back to normal by now." Hank responded. "Well, last night, I got security footage from a 'Dust' mine." Ozpin said, putting said footage to the screen.

The hunters where surprised to see a Kraken and Behemoth eat the crystal, with the rock monster eating the whole cart. Both monsters fell to the ground, with a change of style. The Kraken now had a darker back almost looking black and the front a mix of white and red. The Behemoth seemed to have a green tone to the rocklike skin, looking like it can reflect light.

Ozpin turned off the footage, looking worried. "This is really bad news." Abe mumbled taking off his hat. "Ironwood, the one in charge of the robots, said that his models aren't doing much. He almost even lost his best robot Penny." Ozpin stated. "And let me guess, you want us to go out there and do our job." Parnell said. Ozpin nodded. "Especially sense we have a field trip coming up soon, and I don't want any monsters putting my students in a bigger danger." Ozpin said. The hunter agreed to the job, mainly because they enjoy it.

The hunter ran back to the dorm, and readied their weapons. "I'm really excited to fight the monsters with new powers." Caira cheered, butting on her jetpack. "Don't get to cocky Ms. Diaz. We might've fought the monster before, but while their overpowered with 'Dust'… who knows what could happen." Hank suggested loading his Laser Cutter.

 **Outside**

The hunters finally left to a heliplane and waved good bye to their friends. "You think they'll be ok?" Jaune asked with worry. "They're pros at what they do so you don't have to worry much." Nora stated. "You're right Nora." Jaune said turning to the hammer/grenade launcher wielder.

 **A few hours later**

The hunters where currently on their way to the mine that was attacked last night by the monster. "We're right above our destination, preparing to land." The pilot instructed. "No need to for landing sir, we got it covered." Abe said before jumping of the heliplane, going to a free fall. "Land somewhere faraway so that the monsters won't find you as easily." Hank suggested to the pilot and co-pilot. Both nodded in agreement and after all the passengers left they did just that.

 **Solid ground 9:55 P.M.**

If it wasn't for some remaining lights, the whole place would be engulfed in darkness. The hunters walked to the cart that had the 'Dust' from the video. Abe put his custom shot gun in the ground and placed his ear against the ground. They were quiet, waiting for the Trapper do his job. "It's faint, but they're still in this area." Abe instructed getting up. "Ok, we got a Kraken and Behemoth. Which one should we get first?" Hank asked, looking around the area. "I say we get Squid Face first, sense it's weaker and easier to defeat one." Parnell suggested. Everyone agreed to that idea and went to the forest that seemed to surround the area.

Getting deeper to the forest gave them the chills. After all, new world, new creatures, and new dangers, but the same fun as before. They would see red glowing eyes and without another thought kill the creature known as Grimm. "Hey, it's disintegrating!" Caira observed, as the Ursa started to fade away. "Oh snap, Griffin is not going to like this." Parnell chuckled at that thought.

After a few more minutes of exploring, they finally heard a familiar sound. "Activating cloaking." Hank warned turning invisible as well as his team. They quickly ran to the source of the sound and found their target, feeding on a Grimm. Abe quickly pulled out the mobile dome and got closer to the monster. Without it noticing Abe throw the device at the Kraken's face making it angry. "Surprise motherfucker!" Abe yelled and started shooting. The Kraken backed away a bit and started to spit out the Banshee Mines.

The rest of the hunters wasted no time and started to attack. "Going, Super Soldier!" Parnell yelled, feeling some pain already. The Kraken flew up to the sky and started to shoot balls of lightning from its hands. It managed to get a few good hits on Abe, but thanks to Hank's shielding device he didn't felt a thing. Caira and Parnell were shooting together with enough fire power to force it to go down. "Armor destroyed!" Parnell yelled out. The monster charged at full speed to the Medic. Abe quickly threw a Stasis Grenade **(that's what it's called right?)** to the Kraken slowing it down. Caira dodged the tentacle by using the jetpack dodge missing by an inch.

The team used whatever they had in their power to deal with the monster. Parnell is going head on, Hank shielding if necessary, Abe slowing the monster, and Caira healing as much as possible. Once the dome was down it tried to escape, but Parnell aimed his rocket launcher and fired, making the Kraken fall to the ground, and bursted to blood. "Alright, I thought sense it ate 'Dust' it'll be much harder." Caira stated, reloading her weapon. "Well it was at stage 2, but maybe it evolved recently." Abe suggested. Without any other plan they head back to the heliplane.

But, once they got to there, the heliplane was nothing more than just scrap in flames. Caira instinctively ran to it and checked if the pilot and co-pilot where in it. Hank shielded Caira so that she would check the vehicle without any injuries. Caira was relieved to see that the seats where empty, but then there was the question if they were injured… or eaten. "What could've done this?" Hank asked looking at the wreck. "Abe, any tracks?" Parnell said turning to the Trapper. "Way ahead of you dude." Abe said dragging his fingers to the floor. Abe narrowed his eyes to see what he thought, Behemoth tracks, but also a set of foot prints. "Um, guys you are not going to believe this, but, we got AT LEAST five pairs of human/faunas foot prints." Abe instructed getting up. "That makes no sense!" Parnell yelled. "I know, I thought maybe only two, sense the pilots might be running away. BUT here! Oh shit. It seemed that whoever was with the monster was walking side-by-side." Abe responded scratching his head.

Then there was a slow clap in the darkness that broke the silence. "You are a smart group." A voice said. The hunters raised their weapons. "Show yourself!" Caira commanded. The figure walked forward to be Roman Torchwick. "Who are you and what do you want!" Parnell yelled aiming his shotgun. Torchwick shook his head. "I'm just a simple man with simple business and that business is 'Dust', robots, weapons, and robbery." The villain answered. "Hey, you're that Torchwick guy Pyrrha talked about!" Hank yelled. Said villain clapped. "You are smart for an old man." Torchwick chuckled. "Where are the pilots!?" Abe asked aiming his weapon. Roman clapped his hands and two White Fang member come in, with said pilots. The hunters are about to pull their triggers. Torchwick waved his figure. "Now, now, we don't want any violence, or blood. How 'bout a deal?" Roma asked. The hunters lowered their weapons. "Ok, your equipment for their lives and another ship." Torchwick suggested. The hunters looked at each other, he means bull shit. So they nodded, and threw their weapons and gear in a pile to the ground. "Hey what about his suit?" a White Fang member asked, tightening his grip on the co-pilot's neck.

"Oh trust me, if anyone wears this without the proper training, they will die in the spot." Parnell said holding his hands up defensively. Torchwick nodded and the member through the pilot and co-pilot to the ground. Caira and Abe ran to check if they had any injuries. "Hey what about the jet packs?" the other White Fang member asked, picking up Hank's Laser Cutter. "We don't need them, now let's get moving. Oh and the heliplane is right over there." Torchwick said pointing to a heliport with said vehicle. Caira and Abe helped the pilots up. "You guys ok?" Caira asked, dusting of the pilot. "The rock monster… they had it under his orders." The co-pilot said shaking in fear. Hank shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible, a monster that size shouldn't be able to follow orders from anyone." Hank said crossing his arms. "But it's true, he said to find the squid one." The pilot defended. Suddenly a roar was heard in the distance.

Wasting no time, Parnell activated the Super Soldier and personal shield, and ran to the villains. "What the!?" Was that Torchwick could say before getting punched in the guts. The White Fang members charged at the Assault member, but they only saw a fist to the face. "We don't have time to lose!" Parnell yelled, getting his rocket launcher. The team grabbed their weapons, found rope, tied the villains, and ran to the heliplane, with the unconscious villains with them. Caira activated the boost device to go faster. "Whoa, your technology is amazing!" the pilot complimented. "Why thank you." Caira thanked.

When our heroes finally got to the heliplane, they turned to see that the Behemoth was gaining on them. The pilot and co-pilot hurried and hotwired the vehicle. Everyone sat down and they took off. "Can you go any faster!?" Parnell yelled, punching Torchwick unconscious again. "Can't you guys fight it!?" The co-pilot yelled to the hunters. "Well yes no problem, but we just captured the most wanted criminal of this world! Plus, if we leave you here imagine what they would do if they wake up." Hank stated. The pilots understood and went full speed back to Beacon. Suddenly the heliplane stopped, making everyone lose balance. "We're hooked!" the pilot yelled out. The hunters looked outside and saw what was holding them back; it was the monster's tongue. "It's going to bring us down if we don't do something!" the co-pilot yelled. Caira was way ahead of them and shot a grenade at the tongue. "I hope you like spicy food!" Caira yelled. The monster roared and finally let go of the vehicle.

"That was a good plan Caira." Hank complimented. Caira smiled at the Support member. "Next stop Beacon Academy." The co-pilot instructed. The hunters sat back down and yawned. "You really think capturing me would solve anything?" Torchwick said gaining consciousness. The hunters glared at the villain. "No, but at least there will be one less criminal in this planet." Abe responded angrily. Roman just chuckled. "What's so funny?" Parnell asked, lifting a fist. "This isn't the first time I've been in jail, I have ways of escaping." Torchwick said, before a rather short girl appeared. Everyone was started at her entrance. "Hunters, Neo. Neo, Hunter." Torchwick introduced her to the Hunters. Parnell tried to grab the girl known as Neo, but she as well as Roman and the two White Fang members shattered.

"The fuck?!" Hank yelled seeing that they escaped to another plane. Roman smiled and the Neo girl flipped them and the plane went to a completely different direction. "I hate her already." Caira mumbled.

 **Yeah, me too Caira. *hides a picture of Neo* Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm rushing through all of this. I'm under a bit of stress right now and I type quite fast when I am or, when I got the whole thing in my head. Yes this will now be canon to the series, but let me ask you something. What is your favorite RWBY episode? My personal favorite is Search and Destroy. Yes Neo did just appeared in the ship, and here's how. When the Behemoth grabbed the ship, Neo quickly along the tongue and landed on top of the ship and from there, sense in the official wiki she can make illusions out of glass, she did just that. Tell me which episode you want me to start the canon story in the review, and I'll see you guys in three weeks and four days. *going to a cruise to Europe. Italian pizza here I come!***


	8. Party Preporation

**Ok...** **so I managed to do this during the cruise. No I don't have a laptop, but I do have an iPad. I'll tell you this, this chapter is a... "replica". The original some how got deleted. If all of you were there, I would've become viral.** **And let me tell you this,** **I** **had more fun doing the** **replica than the original. Story canon from this point on.*looks to the right* Dang it! It looks like someone is 'Burning the Candle' *walks to it and turns off the lights** * **Enjoy** **this** **chapter**.

It was a very exciting day for everyone. The party was today and the school was hipped… well all but, Ruby Rose.

Ruby was slouching on the only table in the auditorium, looking worried. "I need you to pick a table cloth." Weiss said shoving two color skims… that looked the same. Ruby glanced at both of them. "Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked frowning. Weiss pulled them back. "I don't know why I asked." Weiss replied, storming off. Ruby sighed. Yang walked by caring a speaker and slammed it down, making Ruby,the chair, and the table go up a few centimeters. "Ok, sis. What's bothering you?" Yang asked, hands on hips. "It's just that, I don't know if we can keep Slash hidden. I mean there's been reports over disappearing fish and huge wholes in the containers and we know it's Slash who's doing this. Also the fact that he hasn't 'evolved' yet. Remember what Caira said about a monster's evolution?" Ruby explained. Yang nodded.

"Yeah I get what you mean. Weiss , I thought we agreed, no doilies!" Yang yelled. "No doilies equals no fog machines." Weiss pouted. Just then Sun and Neptune walked in. "There's going to be fog machines?" Neptune asked. "Only if Yang lets me have doilies." Weiss explained. "Any way, ready to play dress up?" Sun joked, changing the subject. "Very funny. I'll be turning heads tomorrow tonight." Yang explained. "Have you guys seen Slash? It's been a while sense we saw him." Neptune asked. Yang, Ruby, an Weiss pointed to the stage. Sure enough,the Wraith was there. Only that he was scratching the stage.

Sun and Neptune said hello to Slash, trying to teach him how to fist bump in the process. "Don't worry about him Ruby, keep in mind that he's kind of still a kid. Slash could be a unique one." Yang responded. Ruby looked over behind her and smiled when said Wraith finally fist bumped. "I guess you're right Yang." Ruby said, before realizing that Yang and Weiss started arguing again. Ruby sweat dropped.

 **Ozpin's Office**

The Hunters are having a small meeting discussing what happened a few days ago to Ironwood. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Ironwood. We heard a lot 'bout you." Hank said, putting out his cigar. Ironwood seemed pleased. "Really? Well what have you heard?" Ironwood asked with interest. "We now that you are one of the generals that protect this world." Abe answered. "I'm glad you know that." Ironwood stated, feeling important. "Just be glad that I told the good things about you." Goodwitch said, secretly smiling. Ironwood rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you said that Roman Torchwick had the rock monster under his command. Am I right?" Ironwood asked. "Well, according to the pilots, it was." Parnell confirmed. Ironwood sighed. "I fear the worst. It's bad enough that the monsters are attacking us. But the White Fang controlling the monsters…" Ironwood paused for a moment.

"Ok, we know what the White Fang do and stuff. And honestly I get why their mad, but what they do is awful and must be stopped. BUT, with the monsters in their side, it makes them even more deadly and how are we going to stop them?" The Medic stated. "But the real question is, HOW are they controlling them?" Ozpin reminded. "I bet they gave them some dog food." Abe joked. "Anyway, we have to find them as soon as possible." Goodwitch instructed. "Well, we can have Slash sniff up one of them masks." Hank suggested. Ironwood looked at The Support with the 'who-are-you-talking-about?' face. "Slash is a monster that Ruby 'tamed'." Ozpin responded, knowing what his friend was going to ask. Ironwood looked even more confused. "You mean that a monster is here, at Beacon?!" The general yelled. Ozpin did the 'more-or-less' hand gesture. "It isn't as bad as it sounds. It turned out that he's actually a nice one." Parnell explained. "But, how?" Ironwood asked again. "Ruby claimed that he just 'communicated' through images." Goodwitch filled.

"And how come I never heard of this?" Ironwood said, turning angrily at Ozpin. Ozpin told the hunter to leave. "Ozpin, this is outrages. How come a monster is at the school, with no one noticing?" Ironwood angrily said. Ozpin sighed. "Look, I know why your so worried, and I don't trust Slash as much as Team RWBY and JNPR does, but he did save Ms. Shnee from another monster. The hunters are here to deal with the problem as well, even though they go four at a time. You just be thankful that when you brought the army, it didn't made Slash attack." Ozpin explained. Ironwood shook his head.

"I'm not sure 'bout this situation, Oz. The monsters are spreading closer to all the cities. Some even claimed to see the same type of monsters, only with a different look. And you know that the whole world knows about this. Fortunately we made sure that every security footage stayed away from the public. But I'm worried for the once that has seen them." Ironwood stated. "All we can do is keep them calmed and deal with the problem, strategically." Ozpin reminded, drinking some coffee. "Ironwood has a point, we can't hide the identity of these creatures." Goodwitch said. "I hope you got a plan Ozpin, because if you don't… I'm afraid that we will use my plan." Ironwood said heading to the door. "Let me ask you something Oz; Do you really think your children, can win a war?" Ironwood asked before leaving.

"…I hope they never have too."

 **Hallways**

The hunters had just met up with Yang to help out with the decorations for the party. "It's a shame that the rest can't be hear." Parnell said, feeling a bit sad. "If it gets me away from that robot then I'm fine with them being on Shear." Abe stated. "Why can't you and Bucket get along for once? Missions don't count." Hank rhetorically asked. After each one went to their specific locations, Caira can't help, but look for Blake. The cat Faunus hasn't had a proper rest for a while, hardly eats, and is spending to much in the library, even for the book worm she is, and as a medic, Caira had to help. As expected, Blake was at the library.

 **Library**

Blake was tired and hungry, but she needed to find out more about the monster and White Fang attacks. While typing, a red dot appeared in the screen and then gone. Then again, taunting her greatly. At last she had enough and got up, following the red dot. Stomping, Blake turned to a corner, looking surprised to see Caira.

"Caira, what are you…?"

"We need to talk." Caira grabbed Blake's wrist and dragged her to an empty class.

 **Meanwhile**

Hank was walking to the auditorium, with a box of ornaments. Before he new it Abe cam up to him and said, "We need to talk." And got dragged to the room, leaving the box spin a few times in the air (in the same place) then fell.

"Hank… you know that I trust and I personally think you're the best Support member. And I want to tell you that, after along time, I'll tell Caira how I feel, and ask her to the dance tomorrow tonight." Abe explained sitting on a bed next to Hank. For said Support member, he felt awkward. "Good for you Abe, I'm proud of you." Hank said, reaching for the door nob. "But how am I going to make this the night for her?" Abe asked. Hank stopped and turned to the Trapper. "You're asking me? ...Well, I say to just let it flow naturally, just don't go to far." Hank suggested. Abe suddenly had a light bulb go off. "I got a plan, it was nice talking to ya buddy." Abe thanked before leaving.

"This won't end well."

 **Random** **empty** **class**

Caira and Blake made it to the class, with Blake asking herself questions… and rubbing her sour arm. "Blake… I think you know why I brought you here." Caira said, crossing her arms. "I think so. But what ever it is, it won't stop me from doing my job." Blake stated angrily. "Look, you weren't yourself after the mission you and your team had. And after what we told you about the possible White Fang-Monster army *heh* you haven't eaten nor slept." Caira explained. Blake rolled her eyes. "So what if I don't sleep? I won't rest until the White Fang and the monsters are stopped!" Blake yelled. Caira shook her head in disappointment. "Blake, you are smarter than this. You need your rest, everyone does, from us to the White Fang and to the monsters. Hell, even Bucket, whose a robot, needs to recharge his batteries, which is like resting for him!" Caira yelled back.

"Other then the military, I'm the only one that cares." Blake mumbled. Caira got angry. "You don't think that I care? You don't think your team and my team cares?! I bet even Slash is worried. Maybe he doesn't really know what's going on, but I think he can feel the tensity around everyone." Caira explained. Blake felt a bit guilty for bringing that up. "Ok, maybe your right, but I'm the one doing something. I bet you would do the same to achieve your goals." Blake said. Caira sighed.

"…I have done that before." Caira stated, feeling sad.

"I'm not just a hunter, but also a scientist." Caira started. "I'm basically the only one that has answers to the origins to these monsters. They are strong and can adapt to any climate in seconds. The eggs that are found around Shear was thought to be laid by them. But when we compared sizes, my mind was blown to see that the eggs are far to big for any monster to lay. Also the fact that when hatched,those sons of a bitches grow as fast as it takes Yang to punch the person who pissed her off. One night, I was this close to finally get the answer. All I needed was a single goop sample from a destroyed egg. So I took my stuff and got the small ship. I landed close enough to an egg and destroyed it. Feeling tired as hell, I quickly ran to the puddle of goop and tried to get a small amount… until a my worst nightmare came true. A new kind of monster attacked me, so I quickly dropped my things and ran for it. Going back to the main ship, I met with Cabot, and talked." Caira finished.

"After that I almost got fired." The Medic added. There was a small pause. "I'm sorry for what happened. But this is different, lives are at stake at my world and I want to protect it." Blake said. Caira angrily turned. "What will you do if a Behemoth or Torchwick crashed that door?!" Caira asked angrily. "Kill/fight it/him!" Blake responded with a fist. "You'll get yourself killed that way!" Caira yelled, pushing Blake. Afterward the Medic placed a hand on the Faunus's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to quit Blake, I'm asking you, as a medic and friend, to take breaks every now and then… We are all worried for you." Caira said. Blake looked down at her feet… she felt extremely guilty.

"I gauss I worried everyone too much. Is Slash even worried for me?" Blake asked rhetorically. Caira smiled. "I don't know? Why don't you ask him yourself at the party tomorrow?" Caira suggested giving her a wink. Blake was questioning for why would the Wraith be at the party tonight, but she felt too tired and hungry to ask. With that, Caira helped Blake go to her room, and said Faunus fell asleep in no time, with Zwei next to her.

 **Out** **the window: A few minutes later.**

While in the bed, Zwei was about to sleep when he heard a tapping in the open window. Quickly (and silently) getting up, the dog jumped to the table that was next to the window. "Hey, I need you to explain me something." Slash telepathically said to Zwei. The Wraith was holding on to the wall with his scythed arms, slowly slipping off. "It can't be here." Zwei responded through small barks and also noticing that the walls won't keep the Wraith for so long. Jumping on to Slash's head, they both stealthily dropped down.

Not so long ago, Ruby decided that Zwei should try to make friends with Slash. It clearly went well.

Down to the ground, both the dog and Wraith walked/slithered to the cliff side, looking at the city with the sun setting in the background. "I've wondered, how come you can transfer images, much less see without any eyes?" Zwei asked, yawning. "Not even I know that, my furry friend." Was what Slash responded. Zwei turned to his huge friend. Even though he can only see in black and white, Zwei can clearly notice a change in the Wraith's skin. "Is it just me, or did your skin change?" The dog asked, jumping excitingly. Slash nodded.

"That's why I brought you here. One of the humans asked me to do a favor for him. I don't know why, but I agreed and ate the red thing he gave me. The skin is know red, with some yellow outlines in certain areas, and my scythes have yellow from the tip that slowly fades to black." Slash responded. Zwei barked with joy. "That sounds kinda cool. I'm getting a bit jealous right now." Zwei said. Slash looked at his scythes and made them glow a fiery red."Anyway, the human want's me to do some 'fireworks' after he kisses the female one. When I hear fireworks, it makes me think of a Goliath. Human love is weird." Slash said looking at his friend. Zwei nodded. "Fireworks are like artificial fire in the sky that humans created to give epic entertainment… well according to my owners, to me they are so loud." The dog explained. The Wraith now fully understands. Use one of his abilities to create the fireworks when given signal. Slash soon took Zwei back and quickly turned to a corner to hide.

On doing so he stopped dead in his tracks to look at a female human. She seemed to have an old-fashioned blouse, with a black and green collar with matching stockings, her hair has short curly and orange, with a pink bow. What really caught the Wraith's attention was the fact that the stocking seemed to glow green. The girl slowly back away, and seemed to reach out to her back. Slash quickly grabbed her and made sure to cover the mouth. The girl was a lot heavier then expected and when he tried to to transfer images to the girl's brain… nothing happened. The girl has shaking franticly and managed to get an arm free and elbowed the monster's chest. Feeling the sudden pain he let go and grabbed his chest.

"Ok, she can't be human." Slash said to himself. Slash then saw that there was at least fifteen swords come out of her back and hover around the not so human girl. Slash instinctively got ready for battle.

 **Round 1: FIGHT!**

The girl shot out three of the swords, charging afterward. The Wraith blocked the three blades and managed to dodge the other upcoming swords. He draw a scythe down, but missed and got stuck. Taking this advantage, the girl dove down with two swords in hand, and stabbed them in the monster's back. Roaring in pain, Slash shook her off his back and throw her as far as possible. This wasn't the place to fight, so Slash tried to bail, unaware that the swords in his back are tied with a thin yet strong string. "Not this time!" The girl yelled, pulling on the strings. Slash felt thee pain on his back get stronger and cut the strings. Slash didn't know what to do but attack. Charging at the girl, Slash had both scythes ready to cut. Doing the best she can do, dodging the deadly blades was hard for her, until the Wraith tricked the girl by purposely missing and with the tentacles, sending her flying up the roof.

"I gotta warn someone." The girl thought getting up. She looked behind her and saw the monster. To her, Slash is the smallest she has encountered, but the smartest one yet. Slash figured that this 'human' is a machine, so destroying her would actually be fine with him, after all… a machine can't feel. Charging at her, Slash has launched her back to the ground creating a crater afterwards. The girl got up and back-flipped to get out of the way of the Wraith. The girl once again took out the blades, and threw them at the monster. Slash warped to dodge them and swung a scythe down at her. Surprisingly, the robot girl caught it with her hands, and threw the monster behind her. Shaking his head, Slash got up and clenched his fist. "This 'human' is stronger than Yang… Sense when did I call the humans by their names? An when did I learn their names?" Slash asked himself, unaware that the robot girl is charging an attack.

Slash quickly noticed this and once again charged. By then it was to late, the robot girl shot out a deadly green beam. Slash stabbed his scythes to the ground to avoid being dragged by the ray. At last, the beam ended, leaving burn marks all over Slash, (with smoke coming out of them). The wounds are deep, they are more like cuts if they weren't from the blast. He has grown weak, he was bleeding in certain areas, and was Goliath angry. The girl is slowly walking up to him, thinking that the monster is dead. A foolish move for a robot. Slash stood still and waited for the right moment. The girl pocked on a scythe that was still in the ground.

…Now…

Slash quickly grabbed her by the ankle and slammed the robot to the ground. Holding the girl against her will to the ground, he was ready to finish her off with a scythe cutting her head. He lifted his scythe and was about to give the final blow, until two things stopped him.

1) The voice of Ruby

2) The sight of the robot girl's face

Ruby had Crescent Rose in rifle mode in hand and was slowly walking up to him. "Slash, I have no idea what the hell came to you, but whatever you do… Don't kill her." Ruby instructed having her finger on the trigger. Slash glanced at the silver eyed human, then back at the robot. She looked confused and scared, even having tiers in her eyes. Slash felt the same way when he lost his mother and siblings… minus the tiers.

The girl saw the scythe go down. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

...

It never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked… the scythe just inches from her head. Slash took his hand off, releasing her. The robot girl backed away in fear. "R-Ruby, what's going on?" The girl asked, starting to cry. Ruby walked past Slash and gave him a glare, which made him feel worse. "Penny, I can explain." Ruby said, helping the girl known as Penny up.

 **Some explaining later**

The girl, the robot, and the monster where sitting in the cliff side, acknowledging the last seconds of the sunset. "So, he everything taken from him." Penny reminded, playing with her thumbs. "Yeah, that's why we helped him. After all, he did save Weiss's butt." Ruby confirmed. Penny looked guilty for attacking Slash when he tried to explain, and Slash felt guilty for trying to kill her. Maybe robots do feel. "Glad that was over. As I said before, I tried to tell you, but when you told us about your encounters… I wasn't so sure." Ruby said, trying to cheer Penny up. Slash sensed her feeling, so he went and hugged her. Penny gave the hug back. They went apart after a few seconds. "We gotta measure our dresses." Penny reminded with a smile. Ruby had the 'I-forgot-all-about-it' face. "I don't want to wear that dress!" Ruby said beginning to cry. Penny smiled and dragged Ruby to her room, leaving Slash to quickly find a place to hide.

 **The next day: Near sunset.**

Slash got out from a cave he made in the cliff side (clearing his tracks when he finished said cave) and climbed the cliff to meet up with Yang in the fountain.

She had a nice white dress with high heels.

"Ready for becoming security tonight?" Yang asked excitedly. Slash nodded. Yang explained the rules to the Wraith. "Don't attack if you sense anything suspicious, you just remind me who they where, and stay, out of, sight. Got it?" Yang explained. Slash nodded.

 **P-P-P-PARTY TIME! XD**

It was a night time, also PARTY TIME! Everything seemed fine for the moment. Blake felt better, making Sun happy, Caira was talking to Weiss, Hank sharing jokes with Oopleck, and Parnell telling stories about his missions, which sound more believable than Port's. Yang was registering every student that goes by, and was happy to see her half-sister come with the dress… even though Ruby isn't happy with it. As for the Trapper, he was thinking about his plan.

 **Outside: Rooftop**

Slash was looking down at the entrance, making sure nothing out of the natural is happening. He would check the place Abe told him about every once in a while. Overall this was a peaceful night.

But all of them are unaware that that tonight will be a bit more… exciting for two individuals.

 **Dum, dum, DUUUUUUMMMMM! Ok, I'm hoping this chapter is okay for you guys. Did anyone got the hint in the beginning? Oh and I just HAD to make Penny and Slash meet at some point. 'Why not a fight?' I asked to myself, while typing away… Oh god I sounded like Professor Port. And I what your thinking, a Wraith fist bumping and not eating Zwei!? Well let me tell you something, in the official RWBY Wiki, it says that Zwei is no ordinary dog, it seems that he's smart enough to use a CAN OPENER! So if Zwei can do that type of shenanigans, then why can't Slash fist bump?**

 **The hunters had to dress up as well. Caira with a copy of Pyrrha's dress, only with the signature Medic color. Hank, Parnell, and Abe, had suits, with colors of their respected Class. Parnell red shirt and bow tie, Hank yellow shirt and tie, and Abe green shirt and tie. For being hunters who love to kill monsters… they look quite elegant. Slash had the Magma Skin today and will next chapter. I'll say this right now, every 'Dust' has different effects on the monsters, duh right? BUT what I mean is that the effects of the raw/unstable and the powder 'Dust' defier. Like the raw red dust made the Goliath have the Savage skin. I'll explain more later. These chapters will be canon from now on, that doesn't necessarily mean they'll be in order, but as I said before, we make the impossible, possible. See you later. *blows out the candle***


	9. Story intro

**Ok people, sense this story will know be canon, I was thinking on making a remake of the volume 2 intro and trailer. If you like the idea about the trailer, tell me what ideas you have. Let's get started with this. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the intro.**

(Time to Say Goodbye starts with the camera zooming in on Beacon Academy. Suddenly, Ruby's eyes show in the back-ground. The image fades to see Team RWBY and Slash standing with the wind blowing rose petals of their respected colors and with the Wraith standing behind them. The song starts getting faster, then we see Ruby in a free fall. The gears in Ozpin's office show and we see Ozpin and Cabot standing side-by-side. They fade to see Team JNPR, Team CFVE, Ironwood's faction, and the Hunters in a split second. When the song says "Our enemies are gathering." We see Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Junior, the twins, Torchwick and Kratos walking in an area covered in flames. Right after that we see just the outline of the fifth monster. Then the screen shows that the teams and hunters are diving. They land, but then a Wraith lands in front of the camera. The screen turns to Pyrrha fighting off Team CRDN.)

"To the things we love! (We see that 'The Crew' are surrounded by monsters who are getting dangerously close) (We then see the Kratos charging. Slash starts fighting Kratos, Yang with Mercury, Weiss with Emerald, Blake with Torchwick, and Ruby with Cinder.)

Near the end. Ruby (starts running, then the camera scrolls to Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Slash. Slash attacked the air posing, followed by the rest. The song ends with the camera zooming into Ruby's silver eyes, with the title of the story in a black back ground)

 **Sorry if it was to cheesy or short or that type of crap. Tell me your ideas of a trailer, I got few on mind, but I always listen to my reviewers. You'll who Kratos really is… eventually. Review and PEACE!**


	10. Party Defense

**(w** **alks out from the shadows in a hood, you can't see my face) Welcome back my fellow readers. I hope you had a wonderful time reading so far. This chapter is going to introduce a new enemy. I say it's about time for our favorite Wraith to… grow up.**

 **Party Room**

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far, only the arm-wrestling competitions the students are having with Parnell, who seemed surprised to see that they are a lot stronger than he thought. Ruby, however, was standing behind the punch bowl, frowning. Abe slipped beside her. "I see your hiding behind the punch bowl." Abe observed. "Yep" Ruby responded popping the 'P'. "To the socially awkward." Abe said, clinging his glass with the scythe wielder. "So, are you sure about the plan to concur Caira's heart?" Ruby asked. Abe almost choked on his punch. "Who told you that?" The Trapper asked with shock. "You just did." Ruby giggled. "Oh, nice one Ruby. At least you don't know the full plan." Abe said with pride. Ruby stood in silence. The Wraith pretty much gave the hints yesterday. After a few second, Abe looked to his right and saw Caira walking up some stairs.

Abe sighed and handed his punch to Ruby… who drank from it soon afterwards.

 **Balcony**

The Medic was gazing into the night, staring at the shattered moon. Abe slowly walked up to her. "Hey Caira, it's a lovely night, isn't it?" Abe began, starting to sweat. Caira turned and smiled. "Yes it is… You know, this is the first time we've been able to… relax." Caira stated. Abe nodded. "Yeah, but we love to hunt down those fuckers." Abe commented. Caira giggled.

It is about time. Slash was waiting for the signal. _"I still can't believe I'm doing this human a favor. The last thing I want to do is to speak their language… I bring shame to my kind."_ Slash said to himself. Suddenly, his nose caught an unfamiliar sent. This love story has got to wait. Slash quickly followed the aroma.

"Caira, I wanted to tell you something for quite a while now." Abe said, feeling his heart pounding faster. Caira looked confused. There were a few moments of silence. "That I admire your dedication to finding the answers to the origins of these monsters." Abe said, cursing to himself from the inside. Caira thanked and went back inside. Abe really blew it.

Soon afterwards, Jaune came out, wondering about. "Abe, you okay?" Arc asked the Trapper. Abe sighed. "Not really kiddo." Abe responded. Jaune rubbed his chin. "It's about Caira, isn't?" Jaune asked. Abe sighed again and nodded. "I don't know how, Jaune. Every time I tried to tell her, I always ended up saying something else. And besides, what if she doesn't like me back? _I sound like a teen right now_." The Trapper said, saying the last sentence in his head. "Just tell her what you think and be yourself. Trust me; I've been through this before." Jaune responded. Abe looked down at his feet. "You know Jaune, you're right." Abe thanked before leaving Jaune at the Balcony. Pyrrha showed up soon afterward.

"I'm glad you helped him Jaune."

 **Meanwhile**

Hank was sitting down until he had a feeling. "I don't know why, but I feel like punching Abe."

 **Inside**

Yang and Ruby were at the upper floor enjoying the party. "You know, we really needed this." Ruby admitted. "Yeah, one of the few times we get to have fun." Yang said. "You did a really good job planning this." Ruby complimented. Suddenly Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck, practically choking her. "Thanks sis, but it wasn't all me, the guys helped to." Yang stated letting her half sister go.

Back on the seats, the Medic was thinking about what the Trapper just said. _"Did he try to say that? I know he loves me, and honestly I do have feelings for him myself… I feel like I was back to my childhood."_ Caira said in conflict with herself. Just then she saw said Trapper walk up to her. It's noticeable that he's sweating. "Abe, I think I know what you wanted to say, and um, I…" Caira stopped in shock to realize that the Trapper kissed her. The students turned and cheered. "Was 'I love you' the words you were going to say?" Abe rhetorically asked. Caira nodded. "I think we attracted attention." Caira stated. "So?"

"Finally, this happened!" Hank cheered. Parnell looked oblivious. "Wait what?" Hank rolled his eyes, and pushed the Assault member to the dance floor. The song 'Shine' started to play and the hunters made an epic dance. At last, Abe got what he wanted and so far everyone was happy.

Mercury and Emerald where in the upper floor, looking down at the crowd. "Well, everyone is having a good time." Mercury commented. _"How much longer do I need to wait?"_ The voice of Cinder said through a communicator. Emerald peeked outside the window and saw the Wraith leave. "With the 'mascot' following our distraction, you got at least till midnight. I hope that rock monster finish's him quickly." Emerald responded. _"I'll make sure to keep an eye on the clock."_ Cinder said before signing off. "You think the rock monster will win?" Mercury sarcastically asked. Emerald rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, it's like three times bigger."

 **Meanwhile… again**

Slash followed the sent all the way to the cliff side. The Wraith stopped dead in his tracks and listened. It sounded like something was climbing up the cliff. Waiting for a few seconds, Slash backed away to see a Behemoth crawl up. Unlike other Behemoth this one had jade like skin that could possibly reflect the dimmest of light. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a fellow Wraith. You to are here to kill the humans?" The Behemoth asked through growls. Slash stood silent, he needed to find a way to distract the rock monster. So he lied. "Of course, they are unaware that I'm here." Slash lied. The Behemoth seemed convinced. "Good. Follow me. We're going to have a feast." The Behemoth instructed. Slash had to find a way to get him away before it's too late.

 **Back at the party**

Ruby was standing at the door looking out, until she saw a figure running along the rooftops. Suspicious, Ruby went out and followed it.

The figure aka Cinder, snuck up behind a guard, knocked him out with one hit, and dragged it behind some bushes. She then casually walked inside the building. "Hey, this is a restricted area. STOP!" a guard yelled before charging. Smirking, Cinder blocked the attack and through him back. The other guards charged at her. The nearest one aimed at her, but failed and was being held against his own will. One tried to grab her by the arm, but Cinder kicked his stomach, and shot the gun, making him fly across the room. She threw the guard she was holding into the pole. The last two guards ran up to her. Cinder's cloth started to glow and suddenly two swords appeared in her hands. Dodging and blocking the attacks, Cinder successfully managed to defeat them.

 **Elevator**

Guard 1: Hey do you know the Wi-Fi password?

Guard 2: It's Beacon, but you replace the 'E' with a '3' and ad a *name of symbol* symbol to the end.

When the elevator door opened, both guards were surprised to see Cinder, along with the other guards unconscious **(Well, at least we think their unconscious *gulps*).** Cinder looked at them, then entered the elevator. When the doors closed, the guard got their butts kicked. **(best way to describe it sorry)**

 **Outside**

Ruby walked up to the tower and saw the guard in the bushes. Instinctively she dialed a code in her 'Scroll' and her locker came flying near the area, with Crescent Rose.

 **Back with the monsters**

Slash had somehow convinced the Behemoth that there's a generator. They walked back to the cliff where the helipad was located. _"It's right under here; I saw them check it not too long ago."_ Slash said, pointing near the edge. The Behemoth seemed skeptical. So he slowly approached the edge to test something.

Slash quickly charged at him using Warp Blast, to try to knock him out. If it wasn't for the weight, the rock on steroids would've fallen. _"I knew it! You are with these humans!"_ The angered Behemoth exclaimed. _"Yes it's true, but that's because I owe them big time!"_ Slash yelled, before transferring images of his new friend. The Behemoth got made to see the hunters.

" _The humans… they killed a fellow Kraken! I will kill you right here and now and once I do; you see that one that has a scythe like you? She'll be the first to die."_ The Behemoth threatened. That angered made Slash. _"Not if I have anything to say about it."_ Both monsters roared and if it wasn't for the volume of the music back at the party, they would've been discovered. The monsters charged at each other.

The Behemoth raised a fist and tried to punch the Wraith, but he was too quick and missed. Slash raised both scythes and stabbed the Behemoth. But it came out was sparks, leaving no noticeable damage. Slash was confused and got hit by the tail sending him to the edge. Somehow, with the mixture of 'dust' it ate, the Behemoth no has jade like skin, being stronger than most metal alloys. Slash quickly recovered and faced the… 'jade' monster? _"Give up Wraith and join me, if you don't you won't be able to defeat me sense you are still at stage one."_ The Behemoth suggested. Slash shook his head. _"Please, I go by Slash now."_ The young wraith said and charged at the monster, this time aiming for the gaps. The Behemoth raised both arms and smashed them in to the ground, creating a wave of destruction. Slash got out of the way used Warp Blast to attack the rather exposed organs.

The Behemoth roared and turned into a ball. He rolled around, trying to squash the Wraith, only missing him by a few inches. Slash was concentrating on his opponent, until he heard the sound of metal having pressure on them. ( **Like creaky sound).** Slash then realized that the panel is having some trouble keeping both of them. Right then, the young Wraith had a light bulb appeared above his head. The Behemoth turned and roared at him, before creating a wall behind him, to prevent the Wraith from escaping. _"You are doomed Wraith."_ Behemoth stated. _"Is that all you got? I've seen the yellow haired female human do more damage that you."_ Slash teased, telling a bit of the truth. Behemoth growled and once again spitted lava. Slash dodged it and glanced at the puddle. It was melting the metal, just as planned. _"You are a fool, being the friend of our enemies. They will turn their backs on you and kill you. And being named like a pet. You bring shame to the 'Wraith' kind."_ Behemoth pointed out. Slash sarcastically exhaled and gave the 'come- at-me-bro' hand gesture. Somehow the 'jade' monster understood and charged. Slash stood still and launched a decoy.

Behemoth attacked the decoy and when it disappeared, Slash once again used Super Nova. But instead being the light blue color, he turned a bright red. Behemoth charged at him again. Slash, well… slashed at all directions, launching heat waves at the process. Due for being so slow, the Behemoth got hit with every have. He backed away and slipped. Dangling from the edge of the platform and knowing it won't hold him for too long, he had no other choice but to beg. _"Please, help me Wraith and we can destroy this planet with the other monsters."_ Behemoth begged. Slash shook his head in disappointment. _"Why would I want to destroy the planet? My friends and I live in it. Aw and look at you, a stage two Behemoth asking help from the stage one Wraith who defeated you. You bring shame to the 'Behemoth' kind."_ Slash teased, before having his scythes turn a fiery red. _"Oh, and I go by Slash remember."_ the young Wraith reminded.

Before he knew it, the Wraith shot out heat waves in the form of an 'X'. Behemoth roared as he was knocked out along side part of the platform, falling down the cliff.

 **Back with the huntress**

Cinder walked out of the elevator with a 'Scroll' from one of the guards. "Oh, this will come in handy." she commented, putting the device away. Cinder walked up to the main computer and started to type away.

" _A party quest is leaving."_ Emerald warned. "Who is it? Cinder asked with discus. _"Ironwood."_ Emerald answered, while dancing with Mercury. _"I guess our general had enough fun for tonight."_ Mercury commented. _"Should we intervene?"_ Mercury asked afterward.

Cinder smirked when a chess piece appeared on the screen of the computer. "No, we're done here." She said before getting up. Suddenly, the sound of the elevator rising stopped Cinder and quickly hid under the desk.

When the doors opened, Ruby walked out with Crescent Rose in scythe form. "Hello." Ruby said, before almost tripping over the hi-heels. She really hated them. "Is anyone there?" Ruby asked. Cinder smirked and slowly got up. "Excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party, so why not…" was what Ruby could say before the girl launched some kind of glass. The scythe wielder blocked them and started to shoot. Cinder blocked the bullets with her hand while her suit was glowing. She spun and the same swords appeared. Ruby shot a bullet behind her and used the momentum to launch herself and stab the scythe to the ground. Cinder jumped and the swords had now become a bow and arrow. Cinder shot the arrows at Ruby, who barely dodged them.

Cinder smirked and the elevator door opened. Ruby was happy to see Ironwood come… but soon frowned to see that the girl had disappeared.

 **Elsewhere**

Cinder quickly changed cloth using her… semblance? The guards looked at the party, unaware of the mask in the floor. Emerald and Mercury were dancing, until a black glove tapped Emerald's should. They turned to see Cinder in a fancy black dress. "Oh, may I cut in?" Cinder asked. "Of course." Emerald responded and walked away. Cinder then joined in with Mercury.

"and how's your night been?"

"Hmm, a little more, exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all… it is a party."

First bell: We see Slash has finally entered the cocoon stated.

Third bell: Camera turns to Abe and Caira

Fourth bell: Camera turns to Blake and Sun

Fifth bell: Turns to the guards questioning what happened.

Seventh bell: Turns to Ironwood and Ruby in the computer room.

Eighth bell: Shows the computer with a chess piece flickering on the screen.

Ninth to eleventh: Shows the Behemoth somehow surviving the fall and looks at his tusk that fell off.

Before the twelfth bell sounded, the camera slowly zoomed in on the Behemoths face and when it rung, the screen went black… with the eyes of the monster slowly fading away.

 **...*Smirks***


	11. Wrath Trailer

**I hope you liked the currently unnamed. I was planning to ask you this question last time, but it would've ruined the moment. And here it is: Which set of hunters do you want to see next? But now I present you...**

 **RWBY Evolved: Wrath trailer**

(The screen is black and white letters appear)

There is a saying in Tibetan, 'Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength' No matter what sort of difficulties, how painful experience, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster.

Dalai Lama XIV

(Sadness and Sorrow the violin cover, from Naruto starts playing. The screen soon shows Slash, slithering on an unknown location. It zooms in, and we see quick flashbacks. The flashbacks contain Slash being surrounded by robots, then the image of Slash cutting Ruby across the stomach, and the look of the teams, and then the robots soon started to shoot at him.)

Quickly shaking the memories off, the Wraith kept along his way and stopped to see a single egg in a vast opening. (The song starts to fade)At first he ignored it, but then an Ursa walked up to it ready to destroy. (No music) Instinctively Slash quickly ran up to it and killed it with one strike.

(The remix of Red like Roses II from CDanialART starts playing) Satisfied with his kill, the Wraith has going go on his way, until more came in and surrounded him. Beowolves, Ursas, Creeps, Boarbatusks, two Death Stalkers, and two Nevermores on air are all over him. Slash looked around him. A Nevermore screeched and all the Grimm charged.

Slash attacked, cutting through the lifeless like butter. But with every kill, more showed up to replace them. A Death Stalker aimed it's stinger at the Wraith, but missed. Slash quickly got on top of it and through both scythes in his head, going through the armor and killing it. Some Boarbatusks turned into balls and launched at the Wraith knocking him down.

A Nevermore flapped its wings and shot out the very sharp feathers, one of which managed to scratch the skin. Slash aimed at said bird monster and launched himself in to the air and grabbed on to it with his claws. Screaming in pain, the bird tried to shake him off. Slash quickly stabbed it with a scythed arm. Slash looked down and saw a beowolf scratching on the egg, managing to get some of the protection off. Angered, Slash used Warp Blast and launched some of the creatures in the air. He had just enough and used Super Nova to kill the Grimm.

He cleanly went through the scorpion Grimm and used Abduct to grab the Nevermore by the neck and bring it down like it was nothing. Looking around, he saw no more Grimm, so he sighed in relief. That was, until he saw four more red eyes glowing in the dark. They moved in separate direction, but at a constant rhythm. It showed itself to be two snakes one black and other white. The snakes and the Wraith started at each other, before the black one lounge forward, mouth wide open.

Slash warped to dodge the attack, but soon got wrapped in the white snake. The grip got tighter and soon it had its mouth over his head, ready to take a bite. Slash warped once again, and seemed surprised that it worked. Both snaked lounged at the Wraith and barely got him… if it wasn't a DECOY! The real one was behind them and beheaded one of the heads.

The other, angered for losing its partner looked at the Wraith and slithered in circles, with the Wraith following. They did this for a few more seconds, before the snake lounged again; Slash dodged it and Warp Blasted in the snake's face. It fell to the ground and when it got up the last thing it saw was a scythe in between its eyes. (the music started to fade)

Slash checked the egg and it seemed ok. Soon the monster egg started to hatch. (The screen turned black when the sound of a hungry mouth filled the air)

 **That concludes the trailer; sorry if it's not as amazing as you expected, but admitted my music choices were perfect. Can anyone guess the new born monster? Leave a review and tell me your opinion on this story. I know it looks like I'm rushing, but that's because I got it written in a sheet of paper. Potatoes!**


	12. Field Trip

**Well, I hate school and everything on it… except for my friends and food of course. I hope I'm not the only one to be excited to see Winter Shnee's concept art. And everyone will be wondering, how will she react when she finds out that her little sister is best friends with a Faunus? In my opinion, I think with Mr. Shnee would be a MUCH BIGGER deal. Anyway, I set up a Poll for which hunters you want to see. If none of the combinations you want is there, let me know ok? Enough talk! Let's read.**

 **Ozpin's Office**

"They were here, Ozpin they were here!" James yelled out. "We are very aware of that, thank you very much." Glynda reminded. The three hunters were discussing about what happened last night; Ozpin obviously is in a lot of stress. "Fantastic you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or do we stay the course and get to ignore what's right in front of us?" Ironwood asked angrily. The bell sounded, indicating someone is coming in. Ozpin got up from his chair. "Come in."

Ruby walked in the office feeling a bit nervous. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidently hit all the buttons in the elevator… It wasn't me, and well… Slash couldn't fit anymore." Ruby nervously said. "Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin politely asked. "Ok, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record was over three." Ruby responded, holding three fingers up. There was a small pause. "… Ok so that's the tone we're going for got it." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head.

Ironwood walked up to the scythe wielder. "Ruby, I think it's appropriate to let you know, that what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood complimented, while having a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you sir."

"Now, the general has informed us about the events that… transpired last night" Ozpin started. "But know that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." The hunter wondered. "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Goodwitch asked. "I-I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby responded. "Safe with the glass. That sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda pointed out. "Investing 'Dust' into clothing is an age old technique. It could've been anyone." James added. "Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked. "It's possible." Ozpin responded. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." The hunter soon added. Ironwood turned to his best friend.

"Actually, I-I think I remember her saying something a hide out or something, in the south-east, just outside the kingdom." Ruby lied. Ozpin smirked. "Interesting." "I thought you said the intruder never…" Goodwitch stated out before being interrupted. "Thank you for your co-operation Ruby. Why don't you spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin insisted. "Any time." Ruby happily replied. "And Ms. Rose, please be… district about this matter." The headmaster added. "Yes sir." Ruby said before leaving.

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

When Ruby opened the door, her teammates ran up to her at amazing speed. "So what happened?" Yang asked excitingly. All Ruby could do was shutter.

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can and find out exactly what's going on. Eradicate any forces that stand on our way." Ironwood instructed. Goodwitch got mad at his response. "Why must your answer to everything must involves triumph and display of military provato!? You take everything like it a contest of measuring!..." Glynda once again got interrupted.

"Glynda." Ozpin said, indicating to stop talking. "She's right," Ozpin started. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, you must remember that this might go one beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan, from we not know the final move, we mustn't be so bold. The sudden appearance of troops can spread a panic." Ozpin pointed out. Ironwood got mad.

"I've served you faithfully for years, but if you're telling me to merely hold the defenses and wait!?"

"It is not!... You're a general, James so tell me; when you prepare to go to war which do you send in first? The Flag Berne or the Scouts?"

 **Hunter's Dorm**

The Hunters were at their dorm discussing what happened last night. "I don't know guys. The, Beacon students are suspecting already." Hank said. "After… what ever happened last night with that Wraith, it left the guards scratching their heads. I mean, he left a huge mess and even tarred some of that heli-pad." Parnell added. "Well, he did fight a Behemoth to protect us, so it's not entirely HIS fault." Caira reminded. "Maybe so, but what really worries me is the fact that he left the thing when he evolved." Abe said. "Well it's not like he could clean it up." Parnell said, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, something hit The Assault in head, knocking him off the bunk bed. "Son of a bitch." Parnell mumbled rubbing his head. Hank soon picked, what seemed to be one of Bucket's robots. "Hey what is this doing here?" Hank asked, turning it around. Later, the small robot started to hover and soon projected a hologram of Cabot. "Hello there. I hope you're having fun in Remnant." The hologram Cabot said.

"We actually are boss." Caira responded. "Good, I "came" to inform you that we will be arriving to pick you guys up in a week and have four others will take your place. Oh and if the robot hit anyone, Bucket aimed it at Abe." Cabot said, before the robot went back into space. "I hate that robot." Abe reminded. "Me too Abe… me too." Parnell said, still rubbing his head.

After a few more minutes, an announcement calling the first year students to go to the amphitheater. A few seconds after, they got a text saying to go to the amphitheatre as well. "So, Ozpin want us to go with a group of students." Hank said, picking up his Laser Cutter. "I think it would be a great chance for them to go with experienced hunters and to know more about the kingdoms." Parnell called out, putting on his suit. "Well, we better move." Caira instructed, loading her grenade launcher.

 **In the Amphitheatre**

All the students from the four kingdoms arrived at the amphitheatre, waiting for the announcement. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda announced before stepping of stage. Ozpin walked to the microphone.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistrial, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and over pressure. A war that was much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but the very of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self excerption. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose termini began naming their children as one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that only did they refuse to tolerate the events, but neither did the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity… through diversity. As I have said today we stand together united. But these bonds exist without effort, which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to up hold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked, with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you will be taken out of the kingdom for several days; others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you chose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished, with everyone clapping.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is to shadow a huntsmen working at the south-east." Ruby stated. 'Yeah, we'll fallow then around at day and then give them the slip at night." Yang cheered. "Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested. The team walked up to the monitors. They saw that Quadrant 5 needed Grimm clearing so Ruby joyfully put the name of her team. But when she entered, the screen showed red letters saying _MISSION UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEAR STUDENTS._

"Wonderful." Weiss shrugged.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby joked.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said from afar. "Unfortunately the concentration of Grimm was to extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter what job you do." Ozpin said. Yang, Blake, and Weiss angrily turned to Ruby, who was scratching her head. "Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked, trying to act innocent. "I'm still curious on as how you all managed to find your selves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about that, 'hideout' in the south-east. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club sometime ago." Ozpin pointed out. Ruby tried to answer that, but failed. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how 'bout this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them a little." Ozpin informed tapping at the tablet. Team RWBY got happy. "We won't let you down. Thank you professor." Ruby thanked. "Do not thank me for this, team work and persistence had carried you far, but you must understand, with things that wait you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you in this mission and he can have you get sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin warned before walking away. Team RWBY looked at each other in concern. "Good luck" Ozpin soon said.

 **Outside**

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang stated. "But it's the truth." Blake reminded. "It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it." Ruby said. Soon someone called out that Team CFVY had returned.

"Velvet, are you ok?" Blake asked the rabbit Faunus. "I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out after me." Velvet responded. "You're mission was suppose to end a week ago, what happened?" Weiss worried. "Nothing happened, they were just… they were just so many. There was something else other than the Grimm however…" The rabbit replied looking down, doubting something she saw, something with more… blades. "Oh, but don't worry, you first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen so you should be fine." Velvet encouraged. "RRRiight." Yang saw, narrowing her eyes. "I should go, be safe ok?" Velvet said before leaving.

Team RWBY looked at each other. "We can do this," Ruby started. "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Black said. "And besides," Ruby continued. "It won't only be us out there; we'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman." Ruby cheered.

 **Heli-Pad**

This was NOT what Team RWBY expected. "Ok, who's ready to fight for their lives?!" Professor Oobleck cheered.

 **End of this chapter. I'm going set another Poll for who do you want to see join Team RWBY to Quadrant 5. Don't confuse them ok? I saw the RTX video and let me say, that I can't wait for Volume 3. Expect a Qrow meets Crow chapter soon XD. The arena for the Vital Festival is HUGE. I bet it can hold** **EIGHT** **monsters fighting each other. I can't wait for Team FNKY to show up! Too much stuff to talk about. Review and all that shit, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	13. City Ruin

**Hey you crazy people and welcome back to RWBY Evolved. I'm on a tight schedule sense RWBY volume 3 will be coming out a lot sooner than I thought. Well I say challenge accepted.**

Team RWBY where still quite shocked to see their history teacher. "Professor Oobleck?" The heiress asked. "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls, seeing as you decided to shadow a Huntsman on know what asistually is, I can assure you that we will not be establishing…" Oobleck said in his usual fast speech. "Whoa, hold it right there speedster. We don't want their brains to explode." Parnell said from behind. "Parnell? What are you doing here?" Yang asked the Assault member. "Ozpin asked me to come with you." Parnell explained. Team RWBY knew why he was here. "Anyway, we better get a move on, we are three minutes late." Oobleck reminded, running to the plane. "Ok then, we're going save the world with Pr. Oobleck, yeah it sounds worse if you say it out loud." Ruby admitted. "Don't need to be so down girls. I have seen him fight two weeks ago." Parnell said.

"Save the world!" a familiar voice yelled. Team RWBY and the hunter turned to see Team JNPR and Hank walking up to them. "You're going world saving missions without us!? I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry that last one isn't your fault though. Ren and Hank." Nora angrily turned to said friends. "Hey, you where the one who wanted that soup." Hank reminded. "Sounds amazing, where are you going?" Jaune asked. "Just outside the kingdom." Ruby responded. "Hey so are we!" Nora excitedly said. "Nora and Ren wanted to shadow the sheriff company in a nearby village and Hank wanted to see as well." Pyrrha added. "Yo Hank, didn't you said that you where a sheriff before?" Parnell asked. "Yep, one of my better jobs before becoming a hunter." The Support confirmed. "We set out tomorrow." Ren said.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Neptune said, coming out of nowhere. "We're shadowing crime specialist, all under city detective stuff, we get junior badges." The blue haired dude explained. Jaune had sparkles all over him on how cool that sounds. "We'd normally go to the city with you guys, but everything always ends up blowing up, so we thought this is better ways to check out the kingdom when it's you know, normal." Sun explained. "Well, just check out on Slash before you leave." Ruby said, before hearing the history teacher yell out again. There was an awkward silence before Ruby broke it. "Well wish us luck" With a thumbs up. "Stay safe Parnell." Hank said. "Will do."

 **In the plane**

Team RWBY. Parnell, and Professor… I-I mean DR. Oobleck where currently on their way to the Grimm infested, Quadrant 5. "I guess I never saw you much of a fighter." Yang apologized. "I've always considered myself as more of a, intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my far shares of tussles." Oobleck said.

Ruby: "Like the mushroom?"

Blake: "Those are truffles"

Ruby: "Like the sprout?"

Yang: "Those are Brussels."

"Giving my expertise in the field of history, as well as my skills in agrological service, I decided to give an assignment in this particular… assignment." Oobleck explained. "What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked. "Well what a preposterous question you silly girl. History is the back bone of our very society and the Liver! Probably even the kidney if I were to wager." Oobleck explained. "And that means?" The heiress began. "The south-east quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, BUT it is also the location of the kingdoms greatest failures." Oobleck cleared out. "Mountain Glenn." Ruby said. "I remember reading an article about that." Parnell started. "It used to be an expansion of Vale, but it was over run by Grimm and fenced off."

"Parnell, if you where my student I would've given you an A+. It stands abandoned and as a dark reminder." Oobleck said. "And a very likely place for a hideout." Blake added. "Precisely."

 **Abandoned city of Mount. Glenn**

The plane was only a few feet off the ground and the passengers jumped off. It was as empty as it said in the books. The buildings where old and nearly destroyed, tumble weeds flowing with the wind, and creeper in person. "Ladies, you might still be students, but as from now on you are huntresses, and from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. That goes for you too Parnell." Oobleck said. "Why me?" Parnell asked. "Because, I know you are an expert at what you do, but you still don't know this world as much as I do." Oobleck answered. Parnell nodded in agreement. "Ruby!" The Huntsman said, startling the girl. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school." Oobleck said. "But, you haven't told us to listen to you yet… so I didn't." Ruby responded. "She's not wrong Doc." Parnell whispered.

"Very well, leave it here and we'll pick it up upon our return." The history teacher insisted. Ruby wanted to say no. "Ruby, what's in that bag?" Parnell asked. Just then a dog popped out of the bag, also known as Zwei. "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to the dog, but all he did was bark. Parnell found this kinda funny. "We are here to investigate a jungle steaming with death and hostility and you brought a dog…genius!" Oobleck said. Team RWBY and Parnell are confused. The Professor zoomed pass them, grabbing Zwei and knocking Ruby off balance. "Canines are historically known for the perceptive nose and high sense of sound, making them exhalant for hunts just like ours!"

"I'm a genius." Ruby said with pride. Right there Parnell, Yang, and Weiss gave face palms. "So, what is your orders doctor?" Blake asked. Dr. Oobleck turned to the Faunus. "Ah, straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck admired, before he dropped the poor dog to the ground. Oobleck soon started to talk fast again. "As all you know, this is a hot spot for Grimm activity, there few explanations for this behavior, and one of them being…"

"Grimm." Parnell interrupted. "What do you mean James?" Oobleck asked, using Parnell's real name. "Grimm, about a hundred yards away." Parnell said pointing to the direction the Grimm was. Sure enough, there was a Beowolf walking. Team RWBY and Parnell took out their weapons. "Stop." Oobleck started. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm would come in this particular area. Most likely would be their attraction to negativity, sadness, loneliness, hatred. All quality hidden by our group's hovering intent." The Doctor explained. "So, what now?" Ruby asked. "We wait, we track. It is best for it lead us to its pack, that pack may lead us to our pray." The Huntsman responded. "How long do we wait?" Yang asked in boredom.

"I don't know. Hours, days, weeks. Why lone Grimm are known to stay isolated from the pack for months and there's the whole pack."

"What are the odds?" Parnell rhetorically asked shooting a rocket at the Grimm killing one. Team RWBY soon joined in. Yang and Beowolf charged at each other, Yang giving it a punch to the jaw. A group of them ran towards Blake, who was facing away from them. Using her semblance, when a Beowolf pounced at her, she jumped and cut it cleanly in half. Weiss was being chased by a group, but with her agility, she cleared them off easily. Ruby was shooting away, with Zwei running in circles for an unknown reason. Ruby then aim Crescent Rose behind her and used her semblance to launch her to a Beowolf. The Grimm had its claws up, ready to cut, but Ruby was too fast and killed the heartless being. Parnell got pounced from behind and quickly activated the Super Soldier cerium, picked it up and through it to a wall, and then shooting it with his shot gun. "I hate these things." Parnell mumbled. "I hope you still got energy in you, because this is the first round of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck explained.

Wave after wave, Team RWBY and even Parnell (who has fought worse) were growing tiered. _"I don't know what's worse, a Behemoth or a horde of these things."_ Parnell thought."Exhalent work! Fortunately there are no signs of criminal activity. Oh well moving on." Oobleck said, walking away. "You know Doc, I was actually looking forward to see a pro Huntsman in action, like fighting or at least helping us fight." Yang said forgetting that Parnell was with them. "Ah, but I am in action, scouting the ruins of this once great city, finding any signs irregularities. Not every mission I filled with daring and heroism girls, sometimes it's just a hide and follow examination. Remember, this is a job, which you all signed up for. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck reminded. "He got you there Blondie." Parnell whispered, and earned a glare from said blond.

 **In a different area**

"Tell me Yang, why did you choose this sign of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Well to fight monsters and save…"

"No, that's what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as why do you want to become a Huntress." Oobleck corrected.

"The honest reason... I'm a thrill seeker I want to travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as possible, and if I help people along my path then that's even better. It's a Win-Win you know." Yang explained.

"I see."

 **Area change**

Weiss was fighting of some Beowolves. "And you Ms. Shnee, a girl born into fame and fortune don't need the extra work, but my question is; why did you chose to do this job?" Oobleck asked the heiress.

"It's exactly what you said. I'm a Shnee and I have a legacy and honor to uphold. When I realized I was capable of fighting, I didn't think twice when I said I wanted to be a Huntress. It was my duty." Weiss answered.

"Interesting."

 **Area change**

Blake sliced a door, only to get swarmed by small Nevermores. Blake changed Gambol Shroud into gun mode and shot the birds.

"What about you Blake. You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it." Blake responded.

"Far well, how?"

Blake stood there in silence. 'How?' is a very good question.

 **Area change**

Parnell had part of his shot gun in a Beowolf mouth. "Hey! I just painted that!" The Assault yelled, before pulling the trigger, making the head explode.

"And you, James. You told me that you where a soldier and retired after the incident of The Sword. Why did you become a hunter?"

"*sigh* I needed the money and wanted to help. Once I realized that the monsters are spreading across Shear, I knew it was a matter of time before they got to other planets, like this one. And I'm not going to lie; there are some in this world. We kept quiet to not start a panic. I have a feeling that we still might be able to stop them, but if we don't…"

"And why didn't you tell Ironwood about this?" Oobleck asked.

"I'm sure he is aware 'bout this and I don't want to offend anybody, but that guy is a bit nuts, I think he'll be the one who's going to spills the bean."

"Very well."

 **Area change**

The group was now finally done clearing out the perimeter. Ruby was playing with Zwei with a whole chicken… that disappeared when Oobleck walked up to them. "Oh, um, are ready to go?" Ruby nervously asked. "No, I believe we are done." Oobleck responded, throwing the bag. "You four, set up a camp on that building, oh and make sure there are no more of those… creatures." The Huntsman said and told Ruby to follow him, along with Zwei. Once they turned a corner, Ruby was shocked to see elephant like creatures walking in a pack. "What is that? It looks awesome." Ruby exclaimed. "That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck responded. Ruby had her mouth open, then took out Crescent Rose to rifle mode.

"Let's kill it."

"I'm afraid that sniper rifle will do nothing more than just anger a Grimm of that size." Oobleck soon said.

"But, what is it attacks us?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Don't worry Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us." Oobleck said. Ruby snickered at the name of the Grimm, which is exactly like the name of the fire breathing monster. _"I wonder who would win."_ Ruby thought.

"Listen, not every Grimm is mindless or at least still mindless. You see, the Goliaths are so powerful, they lived for thousands of years, and did one important thing… they learned. They realized that every time they attack, it only brings in more humans. "Oobleck explained.

"Then, why are they still close to the city?" Ruby asked.

"Waiting."

Both of them walked away from the edge, heading back to the camp. "Dr. Oobleck, I've been wondering?" Ruby started. "Why I interrogated the team all day?" Said Doctor finished. "Not really, I wanted to ask you, why did you become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked. "Look around, and tell me what you see." Oobleck insisted. "Empty streets, trash, lot's of old buildings."

"I see lives that could've been saved."Oobleck explained. "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I can do it with traditional weaponry, I decided to help by using my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to use knowledge the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that goes into my class. For example, Caira told me that she uses any sample to find out the origin of the monsters they fight in Shear. I believe that when she does, then they can stop them from spreading. I'm a Huntsman, and Caira a scientist, because there is nothing in our worlds, that we would rather be."

 **Camp sight**

Parnell, Yang, Weiss and Blake were waiting for the return of the teacher and leader. "I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang pouted. "You can't always find your prey when you want to find it. Sometimes you need to either hunt or wait." Parnell explained. "It's not what I meant." The heiress started. Everyone gave The Ice Queen confused looks. "About earlier, about "up holding a legacy." There is more to it than that." Yang, Blake and Parnell admitted. "There's another reason why I joined 'The Crew'." James mumbled. Just then Dr. Oobleck zoomed in the room. "Wonderful, a text book camp fire"

"Fire! So warm." Ruby said, kneeling down to the fire. Oobleck asked for a volunteer to keep the first watch, and Ruby raised her hand and walked to a hole in the wall. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you anything about why you wanted to be a Huntress?" Yang asked. "No he didn't, weird, ok, good night guys." Ruby casually said. The three girls placed mattresses around the fire, Oobleck on a wall, and Parnell went outside to communicate with Abe. There where howls of Beowolves through the night and Zwei was scared. "Don't worry, everything will be better tomorrow." Ruby said to her dog.

 **Meanwhile in the underground city of Mountain Glenn**

There was a sound of something hatching in a container. "Torchwick, the egg we found is hatching." A White Fang member called out. Said criminal smiled and opened the container. When the egg hatched it turned out to be a Wraith baby. "I don't believe we have this type." Torchwick said. "We don't sir; they are too fast and stealthy." The White Fang General confirmed. The baby Wraith soon stood up, being a few feet taller than the general, and sniffed the criminal. After a few second, it lunged at it Roman, hugging him. "Ha it thinks you're its mommy." Neo called out. "Shut up and help me!" Roman yelled. A Paladin soon came and grabbed the monster, who was trying to get free. It wasn't long before it used Super Nova and got itself free, damaging one of the arms in progress. "It looks like we have a fighter." Roman said, before breaking into an evil laugh… before getting hugged again.

 **I am done with this chapter. When I upload this, it'll be 98 days until RWBY Volume 3 episode 1. I really can't wait for the arena. I'm fully aware that new born Wraiths can't use Super Nova instantly, but my excuse is that 1: It's my story, and 2: It's one of those clichés that an antagonist has some similarities with the protagonist. Review and stuff, good bye my homies!**


	14. Criminal Network Found

**Well, well, well, would you look at that? I thought you guess would never return. And here I thought you didn't like my story heh… *devil eyes* do you not love my story? *Normal eyes* Sorry, it's just that I was worried that I wasn't satisfying my fellow readers. As you can see, I got mad at myself and the evil within me almost unleashed itself. As we all know, no one wants that right? *evil smile*. With that out of the way let's continue with RWBY Evolve. ROLL FILM!**

 **Beacon Academy: Night: Heli-pad**

General Ironwood was staring out into the lights of the city, thinking about what happened recently. Goodwitch noticed this and walked u to him asking "Trouble sleeping?"

Ironwood responded. "Always ideal." Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Of course so logically you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely, a decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda stated. "What's going on?" Glynda asked in worry. "We both trusted him for years, but I can't shake the feeling that, he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood explained "Don't be ridicules. You know very well that we're not the ones in the dark." Goodwitch reminded. "That makes it even worse. I refuse to believe that a man we've trusted for so long would act so… passively." Ironwood stated. "You're a good person James." Glynda complimented, putting her hand on the general's shoulder. "You've always done, what you think is best for the people, even in strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stop talking about trust and start showing it. Ozpin has experienced what the rest of us lack… And I think that's something worth remembering."

Both them continued their conversation, unaware of the Wraith just below them. _"He has experienced what exactly? All of this trust and stuff had really made me fear the worse."_ Slash thought, as he was hanging on one of the panels holding the heli-pad. _"I really hope Team RWBY is ok… sense when did I started calling them that?"_ The Wraith asked himself.

 **Mountain Glenn**

It was dark outside and all the Creatures of Grimm are wondering about. A Beowolf was sniffing on some shattered pieces of a building. Ruby, keeping a keen eye on it, aimed her rifle at the wolf. The Beowolf looked up as if it saw her, but went on another direction. Ruby put down her weapon with a sigh of boredom. The rest of her team mates where sleeping, or at least trying to sleep. Yang opened her eyes and turned to the cat Faunus. "Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked. Said Faunas responded with a yes. "Why did you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like what was he trying to say?" The blond questioned. "Maybe he was just curious." Blake responded. "You really think so?" Yang asked again. The Faunus shook her head.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Of yes I am, you two are talking." The Heiress yelled/whispered. Yang rolled her eyes.

"And I think he… When I said I wanted to honor my family's name meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Shnee Dust Company. When he took control, our business in a not so great area." Weiss explained. "That's pretty unlikely." Blake commented. "Which is why I needed to make things right." The Heiress exclaimed. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father wasn't the start of our name, and I refuse for him to be the end of it." Weiss explained, lying down on her back. "All my life I fought for what I thought was right." Blake started. "I had a partner named… Adam, more of a mentor in my opinion. He would always remind me that what we're doing would make the world a better place. But in the end, his idea of a perfect future was… not so perfect for everyone. I joined the academy, because I knew Hunters and Huntresses' are known to be the noblest worriers in the world. They're always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, how could I resist so many years of hate?"

Yang turned to her friend. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang complimented. "But I am!" Blake exclaimed. "I do it all the time, when you learned I was a Faunus I ran. When I learned my friend was a monster I ran. Even my semblance, I was born with the ability to cast shadows of myself to take the hit while I ran."

There was a small silence "At least you two have something that drives you. I've always gone with the flow you know. I want to be a Huntress, but that's who I am, but not because I want to be a hero, because I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow brings. I'm not like Ruby; she always wanted to be just like the hero's in the books. " Yang explained

"Bull shit." Parnell said from behind. Blake, Yang and Weiss, turned to the Assault. "I won't let you talk shit about yourselves." Parnell started. "Yes Blake, you ran away, but that doesn't mean you're weak. Weiss, I think you made the right choice. And Yang, trust me, being a hunter really is an adventure. But you three still got a long life ahead of you. Before becoming a hunter or a soldier, I was a mercenary. Killing without a second thought. After a while, I started to regret what I did, so I became a soldier and well, I already told you what happened. And with Ruby, I think her level of confidence is cool." Parnell finished.

Blake smiled at Parnell's speech and lipped out 'Thank you'. Yang chuckled. "But Ruby is just a kid." Weiss said. "You are only two years younger, all of you are kids." Parnell reminded. "Well not anymore. I mean look where we are. In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth." Yang stated. "It's the life we chose." Blake said. "It's a job." Weiss started. "We all have this romanticized vision of becoming Huntresses in our heads. But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people." Weiss finished. "And what you want must come second afterward." Parnell said. While this was happening, Oobleck heard their discussion and smiled.

Later that night, Zwei had to go and accidently woke up Ruby. "Zwei it's late, go back to bed." Ruby ordered feeling fatigue. Zwei ignored her and ran off. Ruby called out for him but the dog wouldn't listen. Ruby looked back behind her to make sure she hadn't alerted anyone. She gave a grunt, grabbed Crescent Rose, and looked for Zwei.

 **Outside**

Ruby peeked over from the door and called out for Zwei. Said dog was taking a leak in a pole. "Zwei, this is a waste land. You literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby said, walking up to her beloved dog. Zwei barked in agreement. Just then, a voice was heard, so Ruby grabbed Zwei and quickly hid behind a destroyed wall. She peeked over and was shocked to see two White Fang troops. Ruby decided to follow them to their base.

Ruby tip toed behind them. She hid behind a wall, and moved in a red blur to hide behind another one across her. The two Faunuses turned to a corner. Ruby stopped half-step and almost lost her balance. She soon picked Zwei up for him to look. "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby instructed. A few seconds has passed and the sound of a metal door closing was heard and just as told Zwei barked once. Ruby was excited and took out her 'Scroll' to contact with her team, but ironically there was low signal. Ruby was now upset. "C'mon, we got to get the others." Ruby told Zwei and both of them headed back for the camp. They haven't even walked 15m when the ground beneath them started to crumble. Ruby and Zwei fell, with Ruby hanging on for dear life. The girl managed to through Zwei back up, but the piece of street fell apart and Ruby fell into the dark hole. Zwei looked down and whined in worry.

 **In the abandoned underground city of Mountain Glenn**

Ruby landed quit hard on her back. Rubbing her head, Ruby looked around her and saw what seemed to be a city. She picked herself and saw a light in front of her. It was the two White Fang members from before and they where pointing guns at her. Ruby took a step back and almost fell, again, from the ledge of the building she was on. "You're a long way from home little girl." One of the Faunus teased. Ruby reached out for her weapon and gasped to realize it wasn't there. One of them grabbed her arm. "Hey hands off!" Ruby exclaimed, freeing herself. She grunted and punched the Faunus in the stomach but didn't do any affect. Ruby tried to throw another one to his face, but got blocked and punched back. "The boss is ganna want to see this one." The White Fang member commented and kicked the girl in the face, knocking Ruby out.

 **Meanwhile**

Yang stretched and walked up to the sleeping Weiss. "Hey Weiss it's your…" She stopped mid-sentence to see Ruby is not in her bed bag. "Hey where's Ruby." Yang asked in worry. Everyone woke up. Zwei soon came running in the room. "What's going on?" Blake questioned. "Grab your weapons." Dr. Oobleck instructed. "Ruby may be in trouble."

 **Back with Ruby**

Ruby woke up, only to be dragged. To her right was a Paladin with the White Fang symbol picking up a container. To her right was a White Fang superior yell at a recent member for almost 'blowing them up to the moon'. "Hey boss!" One of the Faunus yelled. "We found something you might want to see."

From a train cart came a familiar voice. "Is it good or bad because, let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh, it's a little girl?" The member responded. From the cart came the criminal known as Roman Torchwick. "That would be bad." Roman said, as he threw away his recently lit cigar.

 **Back with the team**

Oobleck, Parnell, Yang, Blake, and Weiss, followed Zwei to where Ruby fell. "Look, Ruby's scythe." Parnell called out. Weiss walked up to the hole. "Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked. Oobleck asked where. The Heiress pointed at the huge hollow in the ground. "Of course, of course, of course, OF COURSE!" The doctor yelled. "What's wrong doc?" Yang asked in worry. "How could I be so stupid!?" Oobleck began. "Snap out of it Doc." Parnell said.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was that was surrounded by Grimm population, previously homed by thousands of people. Working people from this city developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increased, population endangered now desperately looking for shelter. The city evacuated to metro tunnels and what do they find!? The south-east quadrant of Vale is known for wild force and deep caves!" Oobleck explained really quickly.

"Doc what are you saying?" Yang asked a bit freaked out. "My dear we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an underground crime network!" The Huntsman explained. "They've been working in caves?" Blake confirmed. "No no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious of attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time; they fenced the city and had a unique transportation. The city of Vale constructed an elaborated subway system to carry citizens from the new territory to the main kingdom. Sadly without the natural barriers, Vale had to protect its borders; Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens from the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city; in massive caves they had cleared out from the subway, and cut themselves from the surface."

"Oh crap, an underground city?" Parnell asked. "In certain ways yes, a safe haven until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the kingdom officially sealed of the tunnels… creating the world's largest tomb." The doctor explained.

"If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck took out his thermos that became a staff like weapon. "We must find her."

 **Done here. I think I did a good job with Parnell making the girls feel better. Once again guys, thank you for reading this. We really don't want my evil self be freed right? *evil smile* You guys know the drill from here. See you later!**


	15. Train Chase

**Sup homies!? Glad you still like this fanfic so far, the world can rest in peace for today. Just a heads up though, in today's chapter, I'll make the train carts bigger than they're suppose to be, like the one in the "Black" Trailer, where the Spider Droid came from the shadows of the roof. Well one at least. Actually now that I'm watching the trailer at this moment, they seem to be about the same size… I don't know. Shall we get started?**

 **At the underground city**

It has been a few minutes sense Ruby got captured. Right now she's being mistreated by the dreadful Roman Torchwick, knocking her on the floor. "Wow you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Torchwick commented. Ruby got mad at what he said about her beloved scythe, so she quickly got up and charged at the criminal. Roman side stepped and made the teen trip. Roman is really enjoying himself. "You know Perry, I really did need this." Roman said, with said Faunus giving him thumbs up. "But seriously… How'd you find this place Red?" Torchwick asked, putting his cane at the girl's neck. Ruby growled at him and used her semblance to get away. Roman was surprised, but it not that much. He flipped the cane and shot out the handle that was attached to a rope at the girl. Ruby looked over her shoulder and got grappled. "I see you got some tricks up your sleeve, but let me make this clear… not through her yet." Roman said as he dragged Ruby up to him. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and a large amount of dirt was seen in a corner.

"Perry would you and the boys take care of that, kinda in the middle of something here." Roman demanded, getting annoyed. Then another explosion shook the whole cave. Ramon was not happy. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Torchwick yelled out. Yet another explosion was heard, with some White Fang soldiers running away from something. Ruby was happy to see here team running around the corner. Taking this chance she jumped on Torchwick's shoulder and ran off. "Somebody kill her!" Roman demanded, shooting at the running girl followed by some soldiers. Ruby dodged the bullets as best as she could. Roman is now angry, he even bent his own cane. He turned to a soldier.

"Attach this car and spread the word." Roman demanded.

"But we're not finished." The Faunus replied.

Roman chocked him with his can against the wall. "Do it, or your finished." Roman threatened releasing the Faunus.

Ruby was still running away, but stopped dead in her tracks to see for Faunuses aiming at her. She covered her eyes. Fortunately, a very familiar shot was heard and sent the Faunus flying. "Ruby!" Yang cheered and hugged her sister. "Are you ok?" Weiss asked in worry. "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen, Torchwick got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby explained. "What?" Blake asked, handing Ruby her weapon. "Androids, mechs, all loaded up in the train cars." Ruby replied, loading Crescent Rose up. "That's ridicules these tunnels are sealed, the lead to a dead end." Oobleck commented.

" _Get to your places, we're leaving now!"_

That was the voice of Torchwick through the speaker and a few seconds later, the train released some steam and started to move. "The moving train says otherwise!" Parnell called out. "We need back up! Let me call Jaune." Ruby said, dialing Arc's number, but unfortunately there's no signal. Parnell tried to call Hank with his ear piece, but that failed as well. "No signal in this damn place." Parnell said. "What do we do now?" Weiss asked. "There is only one thing we can do." Oobleck started. Ruby got Crescent Rose in scythe mode.

"We are stopping that train."

 **Moving Train**

In one of the carts, a Faunus was guarding the entrance, until he saw a red blur. "I think they're on the…" Was all he could say before Oobleck knocked him out.

 **Control Panel**

"Boss they made it on the train!" A member called out from the door.

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" Roman insisted. The member nodded and left.

"Man animals, every one of them… Not you though your *heh* your great." Roman complimented the Faunus next to him.

 **Back on the train**

Team RWBY, Dr. Oobleck, Zwei, and Parnell are at the back and on top of the roof. "All right children, we must get to the front and top this train." Oobleck instructed. "Um, Professor," Weiss started. "Doctor." Oobleck reminded. 'What's that?" The heiress asked pointing down at the car. "That my dear," The Huntsman started kneeling down. "Appears to be a bomb." Everyone flinched. "White Fang members in front of us." Parnell warned. Indeed, some Faunus where brave enough to go after them. "Well I didn't expect them to go…" The Doctor was interrupted to see the bomb start up. "Let's go." Parnell suggested jumping o the next car. Everyone else followed. "Blake, detach the caboose, it'll kill us all." Oobleck instructed. Blake nodded and jumped down to where the cars connect. She was about to cut it, but then it went on its own. "It decupled itself!" Blake called out. "I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang commented.

The car went behind and exploded. "That's not good." Oobleck said. "Neither is this." Ruby added, looking down at the open door. "Another bomb!?" Blake yelled. Oobleck was in denial and ran to the other car. He was shocked to see another bomb. "They all have bombs!" He yelled. The car got detached and they had to jump up to the next car. They looked behind them and saw White Fang members charging at them.

Team RWBY got to their fighting stance. One of them tried to kick Yang, but the blond blocked it with another, and tripped him. Everything went on slow motion; she winked at the Faunus and punched him into the car. Blake charged, knocking some out from the train. One in particular went flying out in a comedic way. Weiss made an ice trail from behind her freezing or knocking some Faunus out. Ruby grinned and aimed Crescent Rose behind her. She pulled the trigger and used the momentum to go out flying at amazing speed. She slashed horizontally, and KO'd some Faunuses that were on a straight line. Parnell pulled out his rocket launcher and shot it in the middle of a group. When the rocket exploded, said group where knocked out as well.

Oobleck looked back at it and saw it explode. When it did, the explosion created a hole… making Creatures of Grimm fall in. The Grimm roared and started to run after the train. "Aw shit." Oobleck mumbled. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called out. "But how!?" Parnell asked. "It's the cars they detach and explode, creating opening for the Grimm!" Oobleck answered. The car behind him detached. "We have to hurry! The four of you, go below and try to stop those bonds" Oobleck instructed. "What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to stop this train." Oobleck responded, posing.

"Yeah, I know, I said that earlier." Ruby reminded. #AwkwardMoment

They ran up ahead with Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Parnell entering a car. In the distance, two Paladins were activated and one jumped on the train and charged at Oobleck, Ruby, and Zwei. "We've got a problem!" The doctor said, with the Paladin stopping. He took a quick sip on his thermos and transformed it into its staff form, with a small flame coming from the tip. (somehow) Zwei barked and jumped in the air, with the Huntsman hitting the dog like a baseball. Zwei was in flames heading for the robot and curled himself into a ball. The Paladin tried to shoot it down, but it went to fast. Zwei hit the robot so hard, that he caused it to explode and fall of the train. Zwei wagged his tail with joy and turned to see another Paladin in front of him. Fire started to hit the robot and Oobleck attacked its legs, making the Paladin witness the same fate as the last one.

 **With the others**

Parnell, Yang, Weiss, and Blake landed on their feet checking their surroundings. "Here this should help you." Weiss said, handing Blake some 'Dust' ammo. Blake gladly took it and placed it on her sword. Parnell took out something similar and placed it on the shot gun and rocket launcher. The car they were in was a lot darker than expected. They slowly walked to the other side, until a rattle was heard and this rattle was awfully familiar to the hunter. "Spread out!" Parnell ordered. On cue, whatever caused the sound came out from the shadowed ceiling, revealing to be a stage two Wraith. "The three of you go!" Parnell yelled, shoot at the monster. Wasting no time, the three others ran to the next car. "This is what I signed up for." Parnell told himself. The monster charged at the Assault. Acting quickly, Parnell jet pack dodged right under the scythe and shot a rocket on the monster's chest. It was powerful enough that it sent the Wraith fall back. "I'm glad Abe modified my weapons with the 'Dust'." Parnell said. The Wraith shook it off and charged once more.

 **Next car**

The trio of girls ran up for the next door, until a girl with different color schemes of clothe appeared, only to be recognized as Neopolitan. "You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said. Blake and Weiss nodded and ran up to the girl. Neo prepared herself, but had to dodge some bullets shot by Yang, letting Weiss and Blake pass. Yang walked up to her and looked at each other for a few seconds. Neo is rather short compared to Yang in a very funny way. **(she only stands at around 4'5")** Neo smiled and blinked to see both eyes shift colors. Yang clenched her fist and tried to punch the short girl, but it was blocked instantly. Yang took a few steps back and saw Neo opening her perusal. The blond grunted and sent a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were easily dodged. Neo closed her perusal and blocked some more punches to only round house Yang in the face. Yang fell to the floor but quickly got up and charged again at Neo. Said girl blocked the attacks and hooked one of Yang's arms. Neo had her back facing the blond, but she easily kicked her in the face, again, then in the stomach. **(when I first saw that I was like, now that's flexibility)** Yang really got angry. She shot out some bullets, but go blocked every time. Yang shot one at the floor, but Neo back flipped and sat on a box, crossing her legs, and opening her perusal once more, tauntingly.

 **Next car**

Weiss and Blake once again ran to the door, but something was on their way. It was the White Fang General, dragging a big ass chainsaw. "You go on ahead." Weiss suggested. Blake nodded. The general flung the chainsaw at them, but Blake blocked it and passed him, entering the next room. He slashed it a few more times, with the heiress blocking them and knocked him to the floor. The general picked himself up. "Finally, I get to kill a Shnee." He commented. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at him, changing the 'Dust' to the fire one.

 **Final car**

Blake stopped and grinding her teeth to see Roman Torchwick. "Hello kitty-cat. You missed me? You know we got to stop meeting like this, people are going to talk." Roman taunted. Blake charged at him with Gambol Shroud ready. Roman attacked her, but Blake created a flame clone that exploded on Torchwick sending him to the air. Blake jumped and attacked him, with her final move kicking him to the ground. Torchwick got up and shot a bullet at her. Blake created a stone clone that shattered when the bullet hit. She ran to Roman and slashed. Roman managed to successfully block all of them and swung the can at her once more. But Blake was too fast, so she created and ice clone that got Roman's cane stuck. Blake slashed her weapon downward to make a purple shock wave. It hit Torchwick hard enough to send him flying to the wall. He tried to get up but got pinned down by Blake's foot. Roman seemed nervous. "Why are we fighting? I saw you in the rally we're on the same side and you know it.

 **With Weiss and the White Fang General**

The general charged at Weiss in full speed. Before he could land an attack, Weiss made a shield to block the deadly weapon. It made the general go back, but he returned with a downward slash. Weiss blocked it and attacked a few times. The general horizontally brought the chainsaw. Weiss back flipped to dodge it and made an opening to attack. On the floor, the general slashed left and right and tried his hardest to attack the heiress. He kicked a box when he meant to kick Weiss who jumped. She used the roof to launch herself down. The general blocked the attack, but got knocked back again. Weiss concentrated and a circle appeared under her. She charged again, creating glyphs around him. At lightning speed, she slashed at the general who was weakened. Weiss jumped in the air ready to finish him off. "Come here princess." The general growled and grabbed the heiress from the face and slammed her down. He though her behind him and slashed the chainsaw at the helpless heiress.

 **With Parnell and the Wraith**

Parnell isn't really doing so hot himself. The Wraith landed good hits on him, but the Assault couldn't give up yet. "Not done yet!" He yelled. The Wraith through both scythes down, but Parnell pack flipped to dodge them. _"It's a good thing Abe made my suit more flexible."_ He thought. Parnell started to shoot the monster with the shot gun once again. The Wraith roared in pain, and Parnell saw what he wanted to see… blood. This means that the armor is gone. "You are vulnerable!" Parnell called out and went Super Soldier. The Wraith got angrier by the second, so it activated Super Nova. Parnell was surprised and tried to dodge the blades. "This was a bad idea!" was all he could say, before he got thrown into some boxes.

 **With Yang and Neo**

Yang angrily walked up to Neo and once more tried the same tactic. She threw a punch, but the triple colored girl blocked it with the perusal, followed by some awesome flips in the box to make the blond confused. It did, and Neo leaps to Yang and kicked her across the chest. Yang loaded Ember Celica and shot a bullet that was blocked. She punched the perusal and Neo finally countered the attacks. The girl tried to kick Yang, but the blond caught the foot and flipped her back, but Neo quickly recovered from it. Neo ran to Yang and made some flips on her shoulders before throwing her up to the ceiling, knocking her cold.

 **With Blake and Roman**

Blake was angry at Torchwick and placed the blade near the criminal's neck. "Still feisty. So what are we going to do now? Do you really think a little bow on top will make you forget what you where? What you've done?" Torchwick reminded. Just then, the sound of a chainsaw filled the room and Blake turned to see Weiss knocked out. "So what's going to be Blake?" Roman asked. Hi answer was a kick in the face. Blake picked Weiss up and fled from the room.

 **With Parnell and the Wraith**

When Parnell got up, he saw what came out of the boxes. _"Raw Ice 'Dust', I can use this!"_ Parnell thought. If he remembered correctly, the raw form of 'Dust' is highly unstable. The Wraith slowly moved forward to the hunter. "Hey dumbass, here's a gift!" Parnell yelled and threw a box at the monster. Time slowed for the both of them, all they could hear was the sound of their heart beats. The box got closer to the Wraith and Parnell took out his rocket launcher and shot the box. Time went back to normal with the roar of the Wraith that went silent. After the smoke cleared, Parnell was proud of what he did. The Wraith was now frozen in thick ice. "No need to thank me." Parnell joked and left the car.

 **With Yang and Neo**

Neo walked to the unconscious Yang taking out a hidden sword from her perusal. She smiled and was about to stab the blond, until someone stopped her. Neo's eyes became pink to see a weird looking woman. She seemed to be wearing red Japanese top, a black skirt and boots, had a Grim mask that completely covered her face, long black hair, and the huge sheath. She turned to the afraid Neo and took out a huge red samurai sword. Neo didn't think twice to quickly teleport away. The woman looked down at Yang and slashed her sword in the air, creating a red portal. Yang slowly got up and blinked a few times. By the time she regained consciousness, she missed what had happened. The blond shook her head and left the car.

 **On top of the train**

Oobleck and Ruby where fighting another Paladin. It slammed both fists down to hit the Huntsman, but with his speed Oobleck got behind it and went to his head, setting it on fire. He back flipped to the ground and loaded his weapon. Ruby and Oobleck shoot together making the robot fall. "Ruby, go on ahead!" Oobleck instructed. "But…" Ruby started. "Don't worry Ruby it's time for me to teach them a lesson." Oobleck said before running to fight more Paladins. Ruby started too looked down at Zwei, who seemed sad. Ruby smiled and nodded her head. Zwei got happy and caught up hit Dr. Oobleck.

Ruby went in front, with the rest of her team coming up from the cars. They were shocked to see a wall and the train was rushing to it. "What do we do?" Blake asked in worry. Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks. Weiss stabbed her sword to the ground to create an ice shield around her and the team. The train rushed to the wall and when it hit everything went white.

 **On the surface**

Ruby opened her eyes to the sound of sirens. She looked around and saw everyone get up. She looked around and saw people looking at them, surprised. Just then, the ground started to rumble and the worst thing happened… Creatures of Grimm came out. The people started to run for their lives as the Grimm chased them.

This is going be a long day.

 **I am finished here! I hope it's ok for you to make the cars a bit bigger. Sorry if my description of Yang vs. Neo wasn't all that great. It's just too awesome to put it in words. All RWBY battles are too awesome to put on words! Did you like what I did with the Ice 'Dust' thing? I'm sure that battle was a bit too anti-climatic. I think it's easier with the four hunter honestly. Well, see you guys later!**


	16. It happened

**Let's get ready for this chapter fellow! I'll do my best to describe the battle, as I said before, all RWBY battle are too awesome to put on words. Enough with me being a wine baby. Let's go to battle!**

 **Team JNPR's dorm**

It was the middle of the night, when Jaune's 'Scroll' started to ring. The blond woke up from a dream about waffles and looked at the phone. When Ruby's picture showed Jaune answered it, but all he could hear was static. From that point on he felt worried.

 **The next day**

Team JNPR and Hank walked to the Heli-plane to go one their mission. "I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha explained. "You think?" Jaune asked. "Probably a but tile **(or whatever that word is spelled)"** Nora commented. "Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field we should me focusing on our own mission." Ren said. "We're going to be deputies!" Nora said excitingly. "Besides, Parnell is with them." Hank added. "It's just that… I got this feeling. I don't know." Jaune explained. Just then, the alarm from the city started and when the group looked at the distance, it was clear that smoke came out of it. Not even ten seconds has passed, and the school alarm sounded too. "Oh shit." Hank commented. "We're changing our mission, let's go!" Jaune ordered. The group quickly ran to the heli-plane. Jaune stopped Ren. "Ren, we'll make it to that village in another time." Jaune said. Ren nodded. Jaune ordered the pilot to go to the city.

Under them in the monster made cave, Slash woke from an afternoon nap when the alarms went off. Not just that, but he could also smell the smoke from where he was. _"This isn't good."_ He thought and looked down. Slash quickly went to the bottom of the cliff to the docks. When he did, the people who worked there at the moment freaked out and started to take out their weapons. Slash acted fast and dove into the ocean, dodging any bullets that came from the surface. He was heading to the city to help.

Back up, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were surprised to see this. "You don't think?" Emerald asked. "It sure looks like it." Mercury answered. "That's still days away!" Emerald reminded. "So, what do we do?" Mercury asked Cinder.

 **City Plaza**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Parnell are surrounded by Creatures of Grimm. The five of them formed a circle, waiting for the Grimm's next move. For a few seconds it was only silent, until the Taijitu gave out a screeched and all the Grimm charged. The hunters got to their fighting stance. Ruby jumped to the street, stabbing the blade of Crescent Rose to the ground. Some Beowolves ran to her. Ruby smiled and trilled her and the scythe to kick the Grimm that foolishly went into a circle. Yang ran up to a Creep and jumped on its head to launcher high into the air. While in mid air, Yang started to shoot down at the Grimm, but when she re loaded and turned around, she was knocked down by some Nevermores, crashing into the floor. Blake attacked a Beowolf, and stabbed the blade through the creature's skull. She quickly removed it, and shot at the Grimm who was running at her. Weiss hacked and slashed left to right, until she used her semblance to summon a bigger icy version of Myrtenaster, to defeat the group of Grimm. Parnell dodged an Ursa's claws and shouldered the monster to the ground. Wasting no time, he shot his shot gun ant the stomach killing it.

The group kept on attacking, but Ruby foolishly got in front of the snake. She took a few steps back while the Taijitu was about to take a bite out of her. Just then the sound of a rocket seemed to be getting closer, which made both Ruby and snake Grimm look confused. But it soon to be revealed to be Nora, riding Magnhild to battle. She swung the hammer to the Taijitu's head and made the snake Grimm fall dead. Nora landed next to her friends. "Let's move!" Pyrrha said, and everyone ran to battle, except for Jaune who grunted. Nora hit a Creep like a baseball, Ren kicked two creeps and shot at a beowolf, and Hank quickly joined Parnell. "So, how was the mission?" Hank asked the Assault, while shooting at some Ursas. "Very funny old timer." Parnell responded.

Jaune was battle hungry. "Ok, who first?" Jaune asked, to only stop to see an Ursa behind him. It roared at his face and the blond got nervous. "Oh, ho, ho, ok, so you're first huh? No that's fine." He said taking a few steps back. While Pyrrha finished killing her group of Grimm, she stopped to see an Ursa walking to her leader. "Totally fine, done this before, done this before." Jaune told to himself. He sighed and made a battle cry, while hitting the Ursa with his sword. After he was done, Jaune looked at the Grimm, who after a few seconds, fell to the floor. Pyrrha smiled at this.

Just then, Sun and Neptune appeared alongside Abe, who joined his team. "Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun ordered, holding his Junior Detective badge. "We have badges so you know its official." Neptune called out doing the same. They both fist bumped, but looked up and saw the Vale's army ship heading to them along side some heli-planes and another unknown ship. Sun dropped the badge out of amazement. Everyone saw this too, but there's this one ship that made the hunters smile. Ruby was dumb founded, that she didn't realize that an Ursa was about to kill her, but fortunately for her, one of the ships shot it dead. Ruby waved her hand in thanks. The doors from the ships opened and they released the robots. When they landed, the robots quickly shot at the Grimm. Alongside them, four more… organic figures dropped down one of the ships. What this unknown space craft dropped was Slim, Crow, Sunny, and Hyde. "Fuck yeah!" Hyde yelled as he took out his mini-gun and started to shoot at the Grimm. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come until next week." Abe reminded, throwing a Stasis grenade at a group of Creeps. "We needed to tell you guys something." Crow responded, shooting a charged kinetic shot at a Death Stalker. "What the fuck are these things anyway?!" Sunny yelled, shooting a mini nuke at a Beowolf. "These are the Creatures of Grimm." Hank explained.

In that time Cinder's group walked in, and she nodded to her team. Mercury kicked a Beowolf n the face and went on his way. Emerald casually walked to group of Grimm and took out her duo guns. The Grimm charged at her, and Emerald shot at them killing all but one, and Ursa Major. This surprised Emerald, mainly because she never saw an Ursa that big before. She dodged the deadly claws and transformed the guns into sickles. She charged at the Grimm and slashed at the stomach. Emerald backed off and changed them to chain sickles and attacked again killing it. While this was happening, a robotic hand came out from the hole. It got up to be a wrecked paladin, but the driver was none other than… ZWEI!? The dog jumped out of it and head butted a Beowolf, defeating it.

Above them, another heli-plane came in and its passengers are Team CFVY Peter Port and Caira. Team CFVT and Caira jumped down and went to the fight. The Medic saw the other hunters and quickly joined them. "What are you guys doing here?" Caira asked the newcomers. "We had to tell you that there's a new monster." Hyde responded, burning two Creeps. "WHAT!?" The four hunters yelled at the same time. "We'll explain later." Sunny said.

On the other side of the battle, Yatsuhashi was being surrounded by Beowolves. He slowly took out his and swung it down to the ground, creating a shock wave and a crater, launching the Grimm. Meanwhile, Fox and Velvet attacked the Grimm with fast attacks. More Grimm appeared with an Ursa Major in the middle. Fox and the Ursa charged at each other. Fox back flip kicked the Ursa sending it into the air. When it was about to land, Fox used his elbow blades to attack the stomach. He once again launched it into the air and used his aura to throw it into the middle of the group, causing to explode in spikes, which killed other Grimm. Just then Coco blocked some of the spikes. "Nice tussle Fox. Good job" She complimented, while slapping her team mates butt. She walked up to a Beowolf that seemed to be a lot taller than the rest. Coco brought down her glasses. "You destroyed my favorite clothing store.*spit* Prepare to die!" Coco said. The Grimm brought down it's claw, but Coco blocked it with her hand bag and crouch kick the Grimm… which was actually effective. Coco and the Grimm met eye to eye, but Coco through her arm down with the bag, into the Grimm's head, killing it. Three Beowolves and a Death Stalker charged at her. Coco got the three Beowolves and had to jump back to dodge the stinger of the scorpion. Velvet got to her side and reached out for her box. "Hey, c'mon, you spend all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco stopped the rabbit Faunus. Coco transformed her bag into a gun that Hyde can familiarize. Coco shot the Death Stalker dead and aimed it into the air to kill three Nevermores that landed in behind them.

Of course, Hyde could never miss that. "I'm going to love this planet." He said.

Port and Oobleck met each other and nodded to see a group of Grimm running to them. They both aimed and fired, clearing out the creatures. Meanwhile, Goodwitch angrily walked to the huge hole in the ground, blocking two Grimms without looking. She aimed her riding crop at the damage, and used her semblance to fix the damage, bringing in the pieces of street. When she was done, it was as if nothing had happened.

 **And then**

Everyone joined in the plaza. "Oh I can't believe that you caught me, you really taught the air of my ways." Roman sarcastically said, as he boarded the ship and left. The Huntsman and Huntresses patted each other's backs. The new group of hunters introduced themselves and everything seemed to be back to the way they were… of course that was short lived when a sound of a roar was heard. Everyone immediately got their weapons up and went into a circle. "What was that sound?" Velvet asked. "That was the sound of a Wraith hitting stage three." Hyde responded. "That can't be! I thought that thing died in the crash!" Parnell yelled. "What are you talking about!?" Coco asked. Team RWBY and the hunters sighed. "I knew it was only a matter of time." Hank mumbled. "We'll explain everything later." Yang said. There was a moment of silence, the only thing that was heard was the sound of the monster warping. "That bitch is getting closer." Slim called out.

Just then, they heard a rattle and saw the monster on a roof top. "Kill it!" Sunny yelled. Everyone started to shoot, but Wraith had already launched the Abduct move. It moved too fast and the group couldn't react on time and the worst part of this is… that it aimed at Velvet. Everything went on slow motion, as the monster got closer and closer arms ready to grab. Just as the monster was about to grab her victim… at the last second, Slash tackled the superior Wraith, crashing both of them into a building. Both monster got up and roared to only tackle each other once more, creating a cloud of dust. "What was?!" Hyde question. "It's Slash!" Nora responded happily. Coco was about to open fire on the cloud, until Goodwitch held her crop, indicating to not do it.

The monster kept on with their fight, flurries of claws and scythes going everywhere. _"How dare you stop me from getting my prey?!"_ The Wraith yelled while throwing both scythes down. Slash dodged them. _"Because your "prey" are my friends!"_ Slash responded, scratching the enemy Wraith, across her face. Meanwhile, everyone else only heard roars and screeches from the cloud. "I've never seen a fight between monsters before." Sunny commented. Slim grew impatient. "Which one is Slash?" Slim asked. "The stage two Wraith." Parnell responded. "Perfect. Ok listen up, I'll shoot a smoke screen and then we go in and kill the stage three one." The fly man said. "Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked in worry. Slim nodded and shot the smock screen at the cloud. Both Wraiths got dazed, but the female one managed to grab a hold on Slash's head. _"I'll make you suffer the consequences for being on the enemy side."_ She said. She made Slash's forehead contact with hers. Slash couldn't escape because she was too strong for him. Soon the stage three Wraith did what only a few Wraiths can do… Mind Corruption.

Slash screeched in pain as this happened. All his memories seemed to be a blur to him. At last the Wraith let go and bailed to the opposite direction, leaving Slash stand there grabbing his head and twitching. As the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see only one Wraith. "Damn it escaped!" Caira yelled. Velvet looked confused. "Is that?" She started. "He's the one that helped you a long time ago!" Nora responded cheerfully. "So there's no such thing as a ghost." Coco confirmed. "No but Wraiths are still creepy." Slim added. Ruby placed Crescent Rose on her back and slowly approached the Wraith. "Ok Slash you did well on helping us, what do you say if we go back?" Ruby said. Slash couldn't hear anything, because the thing the other Wraith did was still in effect. Ruby thought he didn't hear her and yelled at him. The cloud cleared, and the sudden sound and smell startled Slash and what would happened next will disappoint everyone. Once again, everything went on slow motion, Slash turned around with scythes ready, he diagonally cut Ruby, sending her crashing into her team. Blake caught her and saw the blood from the cut. There was at least two seconds of complete silence, before Yang's eyes turned red and her hair started to glow.

The angry blond launched herself at Slash, punching him in the stomach. "YOU MONSTER!" Yang yelled and continued her rage outbreak. "We fucking told you so!" Hyde angrily yelled, as he joined Yang. Everyone else started to shoot at the Wraith. Slash too couldn't believe what he did, reasoning wasn't an option, and so all he could do was, send a Decoy and escape. After the Decoy disappeared Yang ran to her sister.Blake still had Ruby in her arms, who was bleeding out. She tried to speak, but the pain wouldn't let her. "Please don't die on me sis." Yang begged with eyes filled with tears. "Not on our watch!" Caira and Slim said. Ruby passed out from the loss of blood and everything she could remember was Slash attacking her.

 **Beacon Academy Nursery**

Ruby woke up at one of the beds of the school nursery. She rubbed her head and sat up, to get hugged by her team. "I'm glad you ok." Yang thanked. Ruby hugged back. "What happened?" Ruby asked. The broke the hug. "Slash nearly killed you!" Weiss yelled. Ruby looked down. As much as she wants to deny it, she knows what he did. "And where'd he go?" Ruby questioned. "We don't know, but what we do know is that they're hunting him down." Blake responded. Ruby really wanted to cry and she curled into a ball. "I'm afraid to say it, but they were right. He's a monster and we can't change that." Ruby responded, starting to cry. Yang patted her back. After a few moments, the hunter came in. Team RWBY looked at them. "So?" Weiss asked. "It escaped." Abe responded, taking of his hat. Ruby got mad for Abe calling Slash it. "We warned you." Slim mumbled. Ruby buried her face on her hands. "Look Ruby, we came here to say good bye." Hank announced. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked without looking up. "Hyde, Slim, Crow, and Sunny came here to replace us." Parnell explained. "We leave in a few minutes." Caira added. There was a small silence, until Sunny whispered to leave Ruby alone for a few. Everyone agreed and they slowly walked away. Ruby still couldn't believe what happened. She wished that was the other Wraith.

 **Elsewhere**

Slash had managed to escape the hunters. He stopped at a river and looked at himself. _"What have I become? And how can I see my reflection if I don't have eyes."_ The Wraith said. He looked back and saw that he's quite far away. For a small period of time, he had a family, but that was lost, and he thinks Ruby is dead. All Slash could do was move forward. Nothing can undo what he's done. For them, he's now a true monster.

 **Ozpin's office**

Professor Ozpin was having a cup of coffee when his monitor opened up. "Ozpin… Ozpin!" A voice called out. "Yes counselor." Ozpin responded turning to the screen. 'You've left us with no choice! The Vytal Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we're unable to ensure the safety of our citizens." The counselor explained. "*clears throat* There for we have reached an agreement and we've decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." The counselor said. "Our kingdom is happy to lend as may troops as it takes to ensure that this event goes as smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood said through his own screen. "And we thank you general." The counselor thanked. "Will that be all?" Ozpin asked. "For now. But after this festival comes to a close we're going to have a serious discussion about the monsters and regarding to your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports these last few weeks have left us somewhat… concerned. I'm sure you understand." The counselor said before signing off. "This is the right move Ozpin. I promise I will keep our people safe you have to trust me." Ironwood said before signing off. Ozpin turned his chair around and looked at the window.

 **Vale's high tech prison**

At the same time Ironwood was looking at the academy from the window in the prison. "You brought this on yourself." James said to himself and walked down the path to stop at a specific cell. The door opened and Ironwood ordered the guard to leave him and the prisoner alone. The prisoner was the one and only Roman Torchwick. "I've been informed, that so far you've refused to co-operate, with the authorities." Ironwood informed. "I know this might be hard to believe general, but um, I'm not the biggest fan of local law informants." Torchwick explained. "How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood asked, crossing his arms and smirking. "Hmm, first impressions… not great." Roman more or less insulted. "I'm going to give you one chance." Ironwood started, frowning. "Who's really behind all this?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him." Torchwick responded, leaning back. "Very well then." Ironwood said, and walked away. "What's the matter general!? I thought you wanted to talk?" Roman asked. "The counsel has given me custody for you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself welcome. I'm pretty sure we'll have enough time to… talk." Ironwood said. "Oh wonderful." Torchwick commented, before giving an evil giggle.

 **Rooftop**

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, where standing in a rooftop. "All in all, I call today a success." Cinder said. "Those stupid kids really made a mess of everything." Emerald commented. "Yeah, a lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. Do you still think that the White Fang will still listen to us?" Mercury asked. "No." A voice called out. They turned to see a Faunus, with a Grimm mask, black pants and leather jacket, with a red rose behind it, black shoes, red hair, and a samurai sword.

"But they'll listen to me."

 **Later that day**

It was night, and Yang was walking to the fountain with her hair lit up. At the fountain, was the same woman that saved her in the train cart. "Who are you?" Yang asked. The woman removed her mask. "Yang," She started. "We have a lot to talk about."

 **I'm finished with this one. I don't have much to say really, so I hope you like the new group of hunters. Oh I didn't put the robots in because well, I didn't felt like it. I know that in the trailer I did, but remember that it's a trailer. They always exclude some stuff that showed up in the trailers. Bye bye!**


	17. Incidente aftermath

**Whelp… that just happened last chapter. When righting that scene, it almost made me be ashamed of myself, but it had to be done. I wonder how everyone's doing right now.**

It has been a few days now and Ruby still was a bit depressed. The once happy-go-lucky girl had now become silent, almost distant. Ruby's hardly paid attention in class; Zwei couldn't make her feel better, and ate less. Hell she even refused to eat cookies! That's how bad it was and this made everyone worried. But her team is determined to make their leader feel better. They were talking in the dining room. "We HAVE to find a way to make Ruby fell better." Yang exclaimed. "But how, we've tried everything in the book." Blake reminded, literally taking out a book with the title _"How to Make Ruby Feel Better"_. "Not everything." A voice said from their right. The three teens turned to see Hyde. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes. The Assault sat next to them. "Whenever I got depressed back in me good days, I would have a friend or family member do something hilarious." Hyde explained. "But we already tried that." Yang said. Hyde smiled. "Of course, they vary, but the one thing that always made me feel better is this…" Hyde said taking out a red bottle that said, _"Grandma's Secret Sauce"_. The girls looked at it in awe. "What's so special about it?" Blake asked. Hyde didn't say anything, but he did take of the cape and sprayed two drops on a piece of Blake's fish. "Eat it." Hyde insisted.

Blake looked at the fish then back at Hyde. She took the fork at jabbed the piece of fish in it. Blake closed her eyes and ate the fish. She chewed, swallowed and waited. "Nothing happened." Yang stated. "Wait for it." Hyde instructed. In just a few seconds, Blake's face turned red by rising like that of a thermometer. When it reached to the top of her head, her human and cat ears realized steam that made the sound of a steam engine and realized fire through her nose. She got up, screamed and ran out in search for water. Weiss and Yang giggled, while Hyde dropped to the floor out of laughter. "Oh no, did he use the sauce again?" Slim asked, coming down to the floor. "Ye bet I fucking did." Hyde responded, getting himself up. The fly man face palmed. "How the hell is that going to make Rose feel better?" Slim asked crossing his arms. Hyde hummed an 'I-don't-know'. Yang, Weiss, and Slim anime dropped.

Just then, the hunters' 'Scrolls' rang. "What is it?" Weiss asked. "Ozpin is telling us that they want us to go in the Vale News shenanigan." Slim answered. Yang and Weiss looked at them with wide eyes. "I'm up to it." Hyde said. Slim sighed. "Let's go." Slim sighed. Yang and Weiss said good-bye to them and went to look for Blake.

 **Vale News Network Station**

Lisa Lavender in her was getting prepared to go live, when one of the staff announced that the hunters are here. "Perfect!" Lisa exclaimed and got up to meet the new group of hunters. "I'm so glad to have you guys here." Lisa thanked, shaking Sunny's hand. "No problem." Sunny said. Lisa cleared her throat. "So, you guys ready?" The news reporter asked. Everyone nodded except for Slim, who seemed to be nervous. "You got five minutes!" The director announced. Everyone quickly got took a seat, Lisa in a sofa and the hunters in a couch big enough for them to sit on. Crow noticed that Slim isn't really looking so hot. "You ok?" Crow asked. Slim shook his head. "Not really. No one had ever seen someone like me before. And I've heard how they treat Faunuses here." Slim replied, looking down. Crow patted the fly man's back. "Don't worry 'bout it. Everything will be fine." Crow said. Slim sighed and smiled. The director counted down and when gave a signal to the crew men.

The theme of the news came, with some footage going by the name of the channel and finally, the camera showed Lisa, sitting crossed legged. When it finally showed Liza, the crowed behind cameras clapped "Hey everyone in Vale, I'm Lisa Lavender here and today we have four visitors, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Lisa asked cueing to the camera crew to turn the hunters. When they did, the hunters waved their hands and said their names.

"Hyde."

"Crow."

"Slim."

"Sunny."

"As you all know, they are the Huntsman from different planets. Tell me, how do you like it here in Remnant so far?" Liza asked the hunters. "I personally like it so far. They cook a million times better than one eye here." Sunny responded, pointing a thumb to said one eye. The crowd laughed. "Very funny Sunny, for me, I actually feel like I can breathe. Don't get me wrong, I love melting faces, but even people like me need a break." Hyde said. "I'm with Hyde." Crow replied. Slim stood in silent. "Mind if I ask what you do for a living?" Liza questioned. The hunter each rubbed their chins. "Well, right know we are hunting down monsters in another planet called Shear. We're evacuating it at this moment." Slim responded. Everyone that was seeing this at home got curious.

"The whole planet?"

"Yep, these monsters are even more dangerous than the Grimm, but then again, we've only been here for two weeks so our Grimm knowledge is limited." Sunny responded. "But before becoming hunters, we each have our own stories. For example, I was in Shear when the monster arrived. So I joined 'The Crew' in order to save my people. I know the planet like the back of my hand, that's where I needed Gobi." Crow said, scratching his Betray in the neck. "Believe it or not, I was in deep sleep for six months! All because of a monster escaping in one of our space shuttles." Sunny replied. "As for Fly Man and I." Hyde started. "We are veterans in something called the 'Mutagen Wars'."

"Really? What happened." Liza asked, leaning forward.

"It was three wars against the Sol Hub and the rebels Bodes's World. That's also where I met me best bud Laz. I was in a rank called ChemTroopers, and the only one without a mask." Hyde started. "Interesting, so what where the ChemTroppers?" Liza asked. "Troops send to melt, down the organic armor. With strong chemicals, but Hyde preferred to literally melt them with flames." Slim said, knocking at his endoskeleton. Liza flinched. "I really don't want to go to deep into this." Liza hinted. "No it's fine." Slim started. "You see, he was part of an experiment called 'The Basilisk Project'." Hyde said. Slim sighed. "That's why I looked like this. A man turned into a fly. I hope you didn't think that my 'species' was different than you think. I may not look like it, duh right, but I am human. This one way war can change you." Slim said, almost yelling. While this was happening Team RWBY was looking at the broadcast, alongside the class. "He's human? Never would've gauss that one." Cardin commented. "I'm sorry if I'm going off topic here, but I've heard what Faunuses are going through right now. And I was a bit concerned about my appearance here." Slim commented. "Hell! Hyde still sees me as a bounty!" The fly man said, pointing at the Assault. "That's just who I am." Hyde defended himself. "It's kind of awful isn't it?" Liza said.

"Then again, we did expect some problems in this planet, but the way humans are treating Faunuses has gone to the point where they want revolution, hinting the White Fang." Crow said. "I don't really blame the White Fang for what they're doing. I mean, their last resort was violence, making the Faunuses looking even worse." Sunny explained. "I have to admit, I feel bad for the Faunus that aren't in the White Fang and are being treated like s**t." Hyde commented, with the word censored in the T.V. screen. "I gauss your right. We are almost out of time, so anything you might want to say before we leave?" Liza asked. The hunters stood in silence, until Slim turned to the one of the camera. "If you look in the past and see the actions the Faunus do and why, it makes you wonder, who's the really monsters? The once that want to defend their rights, or the one that denied their rights." Right on cue the director said to stop recording, and the "live" sign turned off. The hunters stretched. Crow patted Slim's back. "Nice one Slim." Crow complimented. Slim smiled.

 **Beacon Academy: Afternoon**

Back at Beacon, Ozpin arranged a meeting with the hunters. He took a quick sip of coffee. "What you said back there was amazing in my opinion." Ozpin complimented. The hunters started to say thanks and stuff. "But we know that the monsters are here, and we can't have only four of you taking care of them. After what happened with Ruby…" Ozpin stopped. "So you're asking us to beat your students into shape?" Hyde asked. Ozpin slowly nodded. "We can't keep this secret forever and we doo need to make sure, so that if they doo encounter a monster, they know what to do." Sunny added. Ozpin smiled. "It's settled then. I'll arrange everything by next week just don't bring in a real monster please." Ozpin begged. "But where's the fun in that?" Hyde asked. Everyone laughed. "I'm sure they need to fight a real one so, I guess it'll be ok to bring a team of your choice with you in one of your missions." Oz replied. The hunters agreed to that deal and left.

It was about time to leave to hunt down more monsters when, Slim said. "Do you think that blue Goliath is here?"

"Hope not." Sunny mumbled. With that, the hunters went to the heli0plane and left to kill some beasts.

 **Else ware: Night**

In a cave was a monster egg. It wasn't glowing the usual fiery orange, oh no, it was glowing blue. Suddenly, the egg seemed to be hatching, with the baby monster ready to get out. When it did, the monster was blue itself. It looked like a Goliath but, seemed to have blue skin, with horns that spread out flat, with the same style on the tips of its tail, but the strangest part of it, was that the mouth glowed bright blue, along with the tongue, and on its back… emerged blue flames.

 **Well, this chapter is the shortest so far. Sorry for this. It's because I didn't really had much to think about the interview part. Sorry for that. But I promise, that next chapter will be longer and more intersting. If I fail, then God knows what would happen to me.**


	18. A different enemy

**Finally back for more. If we remembered last time, Hyde, Sunny, Crow/Gobi, and Slim are here to stay, for a while of course. Until then, Hyde will gladly melt some faces here. Oh just a side not, if you didn't know… YANG WILL BE FIGHTING ON DEATH BATTLE!...**

Somewhere, in a cave on a mountain, lied a sleeping Wraith, also known as Slash. He woke up thanks to a young Behemoth, hatched only two months ago, but was still at stage one. That's not the only thing strange about it, however, this one seemed to have a tusk that was oddly in a cross screw formation, and it's tongue seemed to be sticking out a little. The Wraith, frustrated, got up. "Know what?" The Wraith asked. The Behemoth didn't say anything, but his exposed stomach did. If he had eyes, he would roll them right now. "You just ate." Slash reminded. "Two weeks ago." The Behemoth commented, looking down. Slash sighed. Although monsters only eat to evolve and build up armor, the constant growls of an empty stomach annoys everyone. Slash and the young rock monster got out from their shelter and began to hunt.

 **A few moments later**

The perfect time and place for the Behemoth to show off his abilities. Their was a small group of Beowolves about 30 meters away, easy to take out with a well aimed Lava Bomb. "Ok, go for it." Slash instructed, pointing at the lifeless creatures. The Behemoth hesitated. Some gurgling was heard from the stomach, then started to glow yellow. The glow then went up the throat and into his mouth. The Behemoth aimed and spat out the lava… but it only went about ten feet. "… Um, at least you tried?" Slash said. The young monster rolled his eyes. He started to charge and rolled himself into a ball, heading to the group of Beowolves. "At least he can go into a ball and make the rock wall." Slash commented. The Behemoth went in taking the Grimm by surprise. With a single slam, the rock monster took out the Grimm. Feeling better about himself, the Behemoth started feasting on his kill(s).

"You'll get it eventually!" Slash called out from the distance. The Behemoth looked up to see the Wraith. They quite far away from each other. The young Behemoth had just finished his meal and went on his way back, but something caught his and Slash's nose. The smell of exhaust fuel filled the air, followed by the sound of metallic foot steps. They knew what was coming. The rock monster started to run back, but then two Paladin with the Wight Fang symbol jumped on top of the Behemoth. Slash saw this and quickly went to save him. Slash aimed and went on a full Warp Blast. He successfully knocked down the to robot suits, but they quickly got up. "We need reinforcements." One of them said. The Behemoth scratched his foot on the ground, like a bull, and charged at the one closest to him. It send the Paladin flying, crashing on a few trees, before exploding. Luckily, the Faunus controlling it got out before it did.

Slash took care of the other one by opening the pilot seat with his claws, grabbed the pilot, and threw him into a tree, who slowly slid down like in a cartoon. "We have to go." The rock monster suggested and the ghostly monster nodded. Only a few seconds had passed and a few heli-planes stopped above them, dropping a paladin each. Surrounded, there was little the monsters can do. The Behemoth quickly draw a fist and slammed it into the ground. There was a small wave that went under ground. The robots soon realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. The ground underneath some of their feet, rose up, sending them flying into the air. The rest opened fire. Both monster attacked, with Slash clawing them down to pieces, and the Behemoth ramming them with his weight. At first, it seemed that it was an easy battle, but that changed when four individuals dropped from the planes.

Three are female and the other male. One of them had a white dress, long black hair, a white flower above her left ear, a feathered scarf, heavy cyan make-up, a silver chain like belt, and heels with deadly blades. The other looked quite the same, instead of white, she wore red, red make-up, a black bow tied along her waist, long red and white feathers above her left ear, short black hair, and clawed gauntlets. These two are twin that are called, Melanie and Miltia.

The other one wore a combo of white, brown, and pink, and had an umbrella. This one is known as Neo. Last but not least, the male had a leather jacket, a Grimm mask, red hair, and a sheath that carried a sword. He is known as Adam.

"Do we have to do this? I don't want to get my dress dirty." Miltia asked. "Just get the one with blades." Adam demanded and both him and Neo charged at the Behemoth. Slash tried to stop them, but got kicked in the face by Melanie. "Let's teach this four armed freak a lesson." Melanie said. The Wraith got angry and charged at the twin. He brought both scythes down, but got easily dodged, leaving him wide open for an attack. Melanie quickly got in front of the Wraith, back flipped, kicking him in the jaw(s), making the Wraith angrier. Slash growled and swung right, managing to hit Melanie. Miltia jumped and jabbed her claws in the back of the monster. Slash roared in pain and tried to shake her off, but the claws were in to deep. She jabbed them again and again, going through the armor, blood coming out from the wounds. "If I could reach behind my back!" He thought, but instead slammed his back against a tree. That did the trick, but there was the other two.

 **With the Behemoth**

Adam and Neo managed to get the young monster to his knees. "Good. Tie it up." Adam commanded through a communicator. "What about the other one?" Neo asked. "I'll deal with it." Adam responded. He was about to start looking, but it wasn't necessary. The Wraith had tried to pounce on him, but Adam was to fast and dodged. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Adam started running and Slash chased after him.

Both moving at incredible speed, going through bushes and branches, unaware to the Wraith that they where heading to a cliff. Adam looked to his right and saw the monster keeping up with him. "Let's see if you like see this." Adam said. He drew out his sword and slashed to the monster, sending a wave of energy that went threw some trees. Slash ducked, but felt his back lighter after a few seconds. The wave managed to cut a small portion of his spikes. He's going to pay. Slash moved in closer and attacked, but once again missed. He slashed, left and right, but the Faunus was to fast.

They eventually got to a clearing, were the edge of a cliff was perfectly visible. Adam stopped, surprising Slash who somehow tripped and got up with his back facing the cliff. Adam charged and hit the Wraith across the chest with his sword. The wound wasn't too deep, but enough to let some blood out. Slash was getting weak, but he didn't gave up yet. He send out a decoy and turning invisible. Adam groaned, he has faced these before, so when the fake monster disappeared Slash once again pounced on him, but Adam turned and knocked the Wraith a fair distance away. A heli-plane came out from the bottom followed by three that came from the forest. Slash saw the three from the forest and his heart almost stopped. From the three, they had in a really durable net, and unconscious Behemoth. Adam ran to the cliff edge jumped and managed to grab on the net. "You are weaker than the other ones. You're useless!" Adam yelled, and the heli-planes went off. Slash was enraged to see the vehicles go away. He quickly went to the edge and used his Abduct move to try and reach them.

All he had to do was to hold it for a few more minutes. Time seemed to slow down for the ghostly monster. He was only a few more feet away. Slash could hear his heart beat. Adam slowly took out his sword. The Faunus slashed at the monster and time went back to normal. Slash roared in pain and started to fall, too weak to warp to slow his fall. He saw the planes go further away.

 **CRASH!**

Slash hit the ground extremely hard. He heard the plane's sound slowly fading away. The Wraith slowly got and shook his head. He Turned around and was shocked at the sight. He couldn't believe his non-exciting eyes. It was one of his scythes. The left one actually. Slash looked at what was left of his blade. All most fainting, the Wraith saw half of the scythe still remaining. "I will kill him!" Slash roared and went to save his friend and have revenge.

The Wraith will do what ever it takes to find the Behemoth, and kill anything and anyone that get's in his way. He wants the rock monster to trust the humans and Faunuses, so that when he goes back to see his once trusted friends, they won't try to kill each other, and maybe, just maybe… forgive him.

 **No words for this actually. RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 1 is in Oct. 24! The Hype Train is going faster! Just a side not, Yang Xiao Long, you better win on Death Battle.**


	19. ALERT

**ALERT! ALERT! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT COMING INTO YOUR PC OR WHAT EVER YOU'RE USING TO READ THIS! MESSAGE SUBJECT: UNKOWN**

 **Author: *static* Hello? *static* Work you stupid thing! *bonk* Finally! Sorry for that folks, thought I fixed this earlier. *clears throat* As you can tell, this is an announcement. *sighs* I'm sorry to say this but, here's where RWBY Evolved ends.**

 ***readers gasp***

 **I know, I know, I'm as heart broken as you. Everything has an end you know. But from one's death comes a new birth. Thank you for the support, and props to The Weeping Prophet for helping me along the way. Good-bye people!**

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**

 **…**

 **FILE ACCESS: GRANTED**

 **TITLE: RWBY EVOLUTION**

 **…**

 **You saw nothing. *destroys files***


End file.
